Everyday Life
by Named After Irony
Summary: A peek into everyday life when the trio starts college by moving in together. Matt's always moody, Tai's overconfident as always, and Sora's tired of all the drama. Can their friendship stand smelly socks, romance, broken bones, grocery shopping, PMS and exams? Or will life throw the trio into a loop they can't get out of? Sorato/Taiora (Chapters 1-30 now in chronological order)
1. Freshman Fifteen

**3/6/19**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So I've done a few changes.**

 **Chapters 1-30 are now in chronological order**

 **So ignore any confusing a/n and such. Thanks!**

 **Thanks for stopping by. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Freshman Fifteen**

 _ ***Freshman Year***_

"Hey Sora, are you feeling OK?" A concerned Tai asked his roommate. "You don't look so hot."

"Just tired Tai. Thanks." Reaching up, she pulled down a mug and filled it with water before nuking it in the microwave. "I've got three assignments due this week, little stressed out."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so. I've got those two papers due in a few days. Hopefully things will settle down after that." Dunking a tea bag in the hot water, Sora smiled gratefully at her oldest friend. "How are your classes coming along?"

He shrugged. "I just have that one project in health due next week. It's almost done."

"That's right. I'm almost finished with mine." Sora sipped at her tea. "Morning Matt."

"Morning. Almost done with mine too." Their blond roommate joined the duo in the kitchen, reaching for a coffee cup. "You're not doing coffee today?"

Handing Matt the creamer, Sora shook her head. "Headache. Don't want to risk it." She opened the cabinet door for pain killers.

"Eat something first." Cautioning his friend, Tai handed her a bottle of water. "Remember what happened last time you took meds on an empty stomach?"

"I passed out and you had to carry me to the clinic?" Pulling down the toaster and a loaf of bread, she shot the brunette a smile.

"No, that was the time you and Tai here decided to settle a bet with a two hour game of soccer." Matt pulled out the butter and eggs, closing the refrigerator door behind him. "You both were dehydrated, not to mention it was almost a hundred degrees in the shade."

"Come on Matt, It wasn't that bad." Disagreeing, Tai cracked eggs in a bowl to scramble while Matt pre-heated a pan.

"Are you kidding? You almost passed out too man."

Slipping two more slices of bread in the toaster, Sora buttered the first two pieces. "I don't even remember what the argument was about."

"Something about soccer teams I think." Matt poured the eggs into the pan and stirred. "Does it matter anymore?"

"No… Hey!" Reaching out, Tai steadied Sora when she swayed on her feet. "You sure you're OK? You look really pale." He frowned in concern. "Maybe you should stay home today." Taking her shoulders, he guided the red head to a chair at the table and made her sit before setting the tea in front of her.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded." She shook her head at him. "I'll be fine once I eat something."

"Sora…"

"I'm OK Matt, really. I just have that one class today."

Setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of the red head, Matt squeezed her shoulder a bit. "Guess it's a good thing we all share the same class." He joined her with his own plate of food.

"I'm going to regret living with you two aren't I?"

"You can't hide your problems anymore Sora." Sitting down with his own breakfast, Tai teased his childhood friend. "Not when you're living with us." Pausing to think a moment, he continued. "If breakfast doesn't fix it, go see the clinic after class."

"I was going to. Thanks."

 **000**

"And when did you start feeling lightheaded sweetheart?" Ripping off the blood pressure cuff, the nurse asked Sora.

Mentally rolling her eyes at the campus nurse, Sora contemplated the question. "Maybe a week ago, usually I feel better after I eat something."

"Could you be pregnant?" Looking at Sora's blanched face, the nurse chuckled. "I take it that's a big no?"

"I haven't been… active with anyone." Sora fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Good for you, boys are overrated." She flashed the red head a smile, looking over her notes. "Hmm, how much did you weigh before you started classes?" Doing a little math in the margins of the paper, the clinic nurse looked up at the red head sitting in the chair. "You, my dear, have what we call the 'freshman fifteen.' Or, in your case, the freshman twelve, you've lost weight. That's why you're dizzy, tired and lightheaded."

"I thought my clothes were a little looser."

Chuckling, the nurse went in search of information to hand over. "It's probably from all the stress associated with your first semester. I want you to gain at least five pounds back. Do you live here on campus?"

"No, I'm in the apartments about ten blocks from here."

"Living with parents?" Handing the girl a few pieces of paper, she watched as Sora shook her head. "Roommates then? Why don't you call and have them pick you up? I don't want you hiking that distance by yourself until you're no longer dizzy."

"Great…" Pulling out her phone, Sora scrolled past Matt's number, knowing he was still in class, and pressed the button to dial the brunette. "I'm never living this down." She mumbled out as the phone rang.

 **000**

"I'm home guys!" Toeing off shoes and setting keys on the entryway table, Matt called out to his roommates. Sniffing, he rounded the corner in search of the sweet smell, only to stop dead at the sight of Tai standing at the stove in Sora's apron. "You're cooking?"

"Hey Matt! You want pancakes too?"

"Since when do you cook?" The blonde sat at the table with Sora. "And why are you letting him cook?" He pulled one of the papers on the table in front of the red head to him. "Remember what happened last time?"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Dude, You had _both_ smoke alarms going off."

"By order of the campus nurse." Shrugging, she smiled a little at Matt. "Tai's taking orders dutifully."

"Sora here." The brunette at the stove explained to the now confused blonde. "Has lost twelve pounds this semester, the nurse says she has to gain back at least five."

"She called it the 'freshman fifteen'." She explained to Matt after he shot her a worried look. "Usually, freshman gain around fifteen in their first semester. Seems like I'm the oddball since I did the opposite."

"I was wondering why my clothes were a little tighter." Teasing, Tai placed a plate of pancakes in front of the red head.

"You always gain a little when it's not soccer season Tai."

"Ouch Sora. That hurt." He clutched at his chest a little in mock pain.

"And then it falls right off once you start hardcore playing again." She smiled in appreciation. "Thanks Tai."

"So she wants you to gain weight back?" Matt asked the girl. "Funny, I haven't gained or lost anything."

"You've been cooking for yourself for years though." Sora offered the blonde a solution.

"And the nurse doesn't want her to walk to or from campus alone until she's no longer dizzy."

"So we need to pack you snacks then right?"

"I'm never living this down. What was I thinking, moving in with two guys who have younger siblings…" Cutting into her snack of sweet carbs, Sora took a bite.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review please?**


	2. Oh the Humanity!

This one goes out to **missyrod** for her amazing idea! You had me laughing so hard!

* * *

 *****Warning M-rating is in effect for this chapter for very crude humor and implications.*****

* * *

 **Oh the Humanity!**

"Prepare yourselves for defeat!" Tai thumped down two black gaming boxes on the dining room table. "I never lose at this game!" He smirked at the two.

"Big words Tai, because you're about to." Matt placed a bowl of popcorn in the middle and grinned at the brunette.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Sora placed three shot glasses and a bottle of liquor on the table.

"Because you can't say no to me." Tai poured each of them a shot. "Bottoms up guys!" He raised his glass and the trio downed the bitter liquid.

"Might be time to start."

Seven o'clock on a Saturday night and being broke college students, the trio sat down to a card game at the kitchen table. Matt had proposed they dust off the Humanity cards and Tai quickly suggested they play with shots; the loser of each round knocking one back.

"What are we playing to again?" Asked Matt as Sora counted out the white cards, ten to each player.

"First to get ten black cards wins?"

"Sounds fair, who goes first?"

"Ladies first…"

"Shit!" Reaching out, Sora flipped a black card over from the stack on the table. She read off the card. "Why am I sticky?" She watched as the two guys pondered over the cards in their hands. "I'm already regretting this…" She watched Tai's smirking face as he set his card face down on the table. Matt quickly following suit. Gulping, she shuffled the two white cards before reading off the first reply. "Why am I sticky? Dark and mysterious forces beyond our control." She put the card down. "Okay…that's a little déjà vu-ish." Flipping over the second card, she choked a little. "Half-assed foreplay?" She looked at the two. "Who's not getting lucky?" She watched as Matt groaned and poured himself a shot while Tai pumped up a fist in victory. "Really Tai? Perverted much?"

"I told you I never lose." He accepted his first win card before he grabbed the next black top card and read it off. "We do not shake with our left hand in this country. That is the hand we use for…." He grinned at the two. "Give me your best shot _Sora_."

Blushing a bit, she looked at the cards in front of her before placing one face down with Matt's reply.

"Let's see what you two came up with." Tai shuffled the two white cards before reading them off. "That is the hand we use for….An over sized lollipop? Who put that one down? Let's see, card number two… Testicular torsion." Wincing, he dropped the card. "Who played that one? That actually hurts." Watching Sora's grin growing wider as Matt groaned and poured himself another shot. " _Sora_?" He handed the girl her winning card. " _Ouch_! What did I do to you? And you say _I'm_ perverted!"

Thumping his third shot down, Matt reached for a black card. "It's time for you two to start drinking."

"Not my fault you're terrible at this game…" Tai dodge a jab from the blonde.

"Shut it!" He flipped the card over. "Airport guidelines now prohibit _ on airplanes." Grabbing a handful of popcorn, he waited for his two roommates to hand over their replies, shuffling them before reading them off. "Whipping it out? Yeah… no. That's always been prohibited." He flipped the second card. "10,000 shrieking teenage girls." He winced a little in memory of his own adolescent years. "This one."

"How did Sora get that one?" Tai poured a shot before gulping it down.

"Easy Tai." The red head replied to her friend. "You have to play to the dealer's personality if you want to win." She accepted her victory from Matt, putting herself in the lead with two black cards.

An hour and forty five minutes later, two drunken roommates watched as an even drunker Tai attempted to perform the 'cinnamon challenge' Sora had dared him to do. Laughing, they watched as he choked and sputtered, blowing cinnamon out his nose resembling a fire breathing dragon.

"It's not that funny." He attempted to glare at the two after swishing his mouth out with water and blowing his nose before taking another shot, the bottle being three quarters empty now. "Matt? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to spend the rest of the night in one of Sora's bras!"

" _What_!"

Laughing and drunkenly swaying, Sora went and retrieved one of her bras for the blonde to wear, helping him with the clasp of the pink and black lacy article before stuffing a pair of socks in each cup. "You have to at least wear it right!" She retorted to his shocked expression while Tai fell to the floor in giggles. Matt took another shot.

"Your turn Sora!" The brunette gasped out, attempting to regain his composure. "Give me your phone."

"I don't get to choose truth?"

"No, now hand it over." He scrolled through her contacts before pressing the call button. "Sing 'if your happy and you know it' when they answer." Placing the phone on speaker, he set it down in front of her on the table, grinning when they all heard the seventh contact on her list answer the phone."

"Sora?"

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands."

"Sora? It's 2 am…"

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands."

"Are you drunk?"

"If you're happy and you know it your face should surely show it…"

"Tai dared you didn't he?"

"If you're happy and you know it, clap you're hands."

"Ya'll are a bunch of drunken fools!"

Click!

"Mimi's going to kill you!" Attempting to breath and ribs aching from laughing, Sora leaned against Matt's shoulder, only to have both of them drunkenly fall to the floor in a heap.

"It was worth it!"

 **000**

Groaning, she twitched a bit, swallowing and trying not to vomit. Why was her bed so hard? And why did she smell mustard?

"Hey." A hand ran over her upper arm before adjusting the blanket covering her legs. "Easy, we all drank ourselves stupid last night."

Twitching an eye open, Sora's gaze considered the shirtless brunette kneeling next to her. "Hum…" Then she looked down at the floor in confusion when she found herself lying on a Twister mat. "Wha…?"

"Yeah, I don't remember half of last night either." He studied her face. "Are you ready to try and get up yet? How's the head?'

"Hurts." Slowly, she pushed herself to a sitting position. Grateful when a hand reached out and steadied her wobbling figure as the room tilted and spun. "Tai…"

"Here." Thrusting the small trash can in front of Sora, Tai held her hair back as she shuttered and emptied her stomach. "Better?"

Accepting the bottle of water from him, she swished her mouth before taking a few timid sips. "Thank you."

"Come on." Tai helped her gather her feet and stand. "Matt made coffee." Together, the duo joined the blonde at the table.

"Thanks." Sora accepted the hot coffee from Matt and frowned at the state of the kitchen. Cards haphazardly stacked and pushed to the side, two empty liquor bottles, some sort of powdered spice sprinkled the floor, a jar of pickles open the juice dripping to the ground, and a plate of biscuits on the table: each with only one bite taken out of it. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing." The blonde grumbled out.

"We woke up with pants on, that's what matters."

"Speak for yourself." Looking down, she tugged Tai's shirt further down her bare legs. "How did I end up half naked in your shirt?"

"Like I said, Matt and I woke up with pants on."

Sora blushed at his hidden message. "That's good." She sipped at her coffee and glanced over at Matt. "Why are you wearing lipstick?"

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 ***Any games mentioned above don't belong to me.**


	3. Tai to the Rescue

**So this is what my brain comes up with when insomnia hits hard. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tai to the Rescue**

"Tai get in here help!"

"Sora?" He jiggled the bathroom door handle.

"No don't open the door!"

"But you said…"

"I need your help."

"Then open the door…"

"No!"

"How am I…?"

"I'm not dressed…"

"Then why did you…" Blushing, he froze in place.

"I need help."

"With what? Pants?

"Can you go get more of these?"

"More of what?"

"Open the door."

"But you just said…"

"Just a crack Tai!"

"Umm… OK?" Squeezing his eyes shut, he opened the door a crack.

"Here grab it."

"What is this?"

"Run to the store and pick me up a box?"

"Wha…." He stared at the purple box in his hands.

"Please I'm all out?"

"But Sora…"

"Please Tai it's an emergency!"

"OK, I'm going!"

"Thanks Tai! I owe you one."

"Damn right you do!" Pulling on shoes and grabbing keys, he left for the store.

Fifteen minutes later, Tai stood in the 'forbidden aisle' of the grocery store. Eyes wide, staring at the five different purple boxes on the store shelves, and trying to ignore the amused looks of any female walking past him.

"Regular? Super? Super plus?" Mentally, he slapped himself for forgetting the box Sora handed him at home. How did she know which ones to get? And what the hell was the difference between them? He stared at the two similar boxes in front of him, unsure what to do. He should call her, but he didn't want to face his roommate and tell her he forgot the box. "What to do…what to do…?"

"Need help young man?"

Startled, he turned to the older female standing three feet away. "No ma'am…I mean yes ma'am…I mean…" He dropped his hand from the box on the shelf a light blush crossing his cheeks.

"Helping your girlfriend?"

"Umm, no. She's not my girlfriend."

"Sister then?"

"Umm, well she's like a sister…I guess?" This was awkward. Tai hung his head a little.

"So friend then? That's so sweet!"

"I uh…thank you?" The blush on Tai's face deepened.

"So which one does she need?"

"The purple box, but I don't know which….I left the box at home."

"Ahh. When in doubt, get the mixed box. That way you can't go wrong."

"Thank you ma'am." He took the offered box from the lady.

"It's so nice to see a young man taking care of his friends. You're a sweetheart."

Embarrassed, Tai nodded as the older lady walked away; looking at the box in his hands he stared at the price tag. "Eighteen…?" His eyes widened. "How in the hell does Sora afford this stuff?"

* * *

 **A little short one to keep everyone's week bright. Stay tuned for Friday! A lot of questions and plot holes will be closed.**

 **Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Nothing Is Different

**Hey everyone! A HUGE shout out goes to** missyrod **for leaving me her awesome review. And to those who hit the follow/favorite button too. Thanks again for that! Again, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nothing Is Different**

Bleary eyed and stumbling, he wandered into the kitchen seeking coffee. That magical, black liquid that helps scrub away the sleepy cobwebs in the far corners of his brain. Blinking, he stared at the coffee pot, fresh, hot goodness already waiting for him. He smiled, must have been Sora, she was always the first one up in the mornings, starting the legal drug that kept the three going during the week. Pulling a mug down, he went to work pouring and stirring before taking a generous sip. Ahh, that hit the spot, coffee made the mornings bearable. Blinking, he stared at the small pill bottle on the counter, before picking it up and reading the label. Huh, he hadn't noticed that before.

"Hey." Tai rounded the kitchen island and pulled down a mug before making his own morning joe.

"Sup?" Matt glanced up at the other before turning his attention back to the bottle.

"Ready for that exam today?" Taking a sip, Tai glanced at the bottle in Matt's hand and smirked. "Something you want to tell me there man?"

"Huh? Oh right, yeah I'm set for the test."

"Nah, I meant the bottle. You taking hormone replacements or something?"

"Hormone replacements? Is that what these are?"

"So you're telling me you've never seen those before?"

"No, are they yours?"

Tai snorted into his coffee before chocking on it. "Dude, do I look like a female?"

"Sora's then?"

"Man, of all the chicks you have dated, you're telling me you have no idea what that bottle is?"

Matt's eyes went wide, blushed and went back to his coffee.

"Ha! There's no way you're that innocent Matt!"

"Shut up, it's not like I've ever lived with a female before."

Tai smirked.

Matt sighed, "So what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're the one who grew up with a female in the house."

"Oh yeah like that ever happened. Hey sis? When's the next time you're gonna be all hormonal and bitchy? She'd sock me good for that!"

Matt stared at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"Man you're really lost aren't you?" Tai ran his fingers through his impossible hair. "You just pretend like nothing is different."

"What? Really?"

"Just keep chocolate on hand and don't ask for shit." He saw Matt's blank face. "We've been friends with Sora for years; don't tell me you never noticed when she was hormonal?"

"Well yeah, but we weren't _living_ with her back then."

Tai smirked as he heard Sora open her door and head their way. "Well we do now."

Coming round the corner, fresh from a shower in loose, cotton pants and a tee shirt, Sora looked at the two boys leaning against the kitchen counter. "Morning." She frowned at the bottle in Matt's hand. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

Tai smirked. "Matt found your pill bottle."

"Tai! I swear!" Blushing, the blonde handed Sora the bottle, nervously avoiding eye contact.

Sora shook her head at the two, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder, she smiled at him. "Sorry Matt, I'll keep it in my room if that makes you uncomfortable."

"Uh no, It's fine, don't worry about it. Thanks."

Turning, she went about making herself coffee. "I prefer snickers over a plain chocolate bar." Sora sent a reprimanding glare towards Tai.

"Do what?"

Pulling on his shoes, Tai jerked his head towards the door. "Come on Matt."

"Class doesn't start for another two hours." Matt pulled on his shoes and followed Tai out the door. "Where are we going?"

Tai shook his head. "That's code for emergency chocolate run man."

"What? I thought you said nothing is different!"

Tai snickered and closed the door behind them.

Still standing in the kitchen, Sora sipped at her coffee and sighed. She hadn't meant to make Matt uncomfortable. But, I suppose that's what happens when you grow up without a female under the same roof. Although, it was kind of funny listening to Matt ask for the brunette's advice instead of the other way around. "I'll just keep these in my room from now on. Last thing I want is another argument between those two." Smiling, she twisted the cap off the bottle of PMS relief and shook out two pills.

* * *

So, if anyone's noticed, Everyday Life is a series of snippets, not necessarily in chronological order. This one happens to take place a few weeks after they move in together. This idea just happened to come up while at the grocery store, and i just had to get it down. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcomed, and I reply to every single one. **Heads up, I'm going to start PMing sneak peaks to anyone who reviews!**


	5. Fixed Up

I own nothing!

So here we are entering the everyday life of my favorite trio. College for these three can suck, good thing Tai's there to help lighten the mood.

* * *

 **Fixed Up**

"Tai, be careful! You're gonna drop the table!"

The bushy-haired adult turned towards his best childhood friend, a smirk of confidence on his face as he juggled the table and the vacuum cleaner simultaneously. He had the dining room table tilted halfway over, one hand holding up the table while he rolled the vacuum under it, picking up the crumbs leftover from lunch. "Don't worry about it Sora, I got this."

Sora sighed as she watched him manhandle her dining room table. She was quite proud of that table. After searching for months for the right one, her two roommates had surprised her with the solid oak, round, pedestal table that fit five chairs perfectly; six if you didn't mind being a little cramped. And it was heavy; it took the three of them to get all the pieces inside. Her eyes widened as Tai's fingers slipped, "Careful Tai!" She rushed forward to help, her fingers touching the edges as the table slipped out of his hand. The dining room table toppled over and landed with a crash.

Sora moaned.

"Shit!" Tai switched the vacuum off and reached for the table, "I'm sorry Sora; I really thought I had…" He paused and looked at his red headed friend, frowning when he saw her gripping the edges of the furniture, her knuckles white, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Sora?" He rounded the table and moved to her side. "Fuck!" He sucked in a breath at the sight of blood. "Matt! Get in here! Help!" Tai yelled for their roommate while shoving at the table, trying to get the offending piece of furniture off his friend's foot.

The blonde haired roommate rounded the kitchen bar, "Tai? What's with all the noise?"

"Shut up and help me get it off her you idiot!"

"Shit!" Matt hurried to Sora's other side and together, the three of them shoved the table back up on its pedestal with a resounding thud. He grabbed her arm as she wobbled; her face void of all color. "Sora? You OK? What the hell happened Tai?"

Sora's hands gripped the table's edges as her knees swayed, threatening to give out as pain coursed through her foot. A string of never ending swear words traveling through her head. God that hurt. Who would have thought a table could hurt so much? She whimpered and tucked her chin towards her chest, as if that would help.

"I dropped the damn thing on her foot. That's what happened!" Tai's eyes searched his friend's face, his hand holding onto her other arm keeping her upright. "I'm so sorry Sora. It's all my fault." Guilt crossed his face.

Sora let out a breathy moan. "It's OK Tai, it was an accident." She rotated her foot a little, noisily sucking in a breath when pain shot up her leg as she wiggled her toes. "I don't think it's broken."

The two males clashed eyes over Sora's head, frowning in agreement. She was masking how much it hurt, afraid of worrying them and starting a fight between the two males. Arguing over little things was something they were known for. And Sora was often forced to come between them in an attempt to smooth things over.

Matt slid an arm around her shoulders, supporting her when Tai pulled away in search of pain meds. "Sora, don't lie to me. How bad does it hurt? Give me a number one to ten." His grip on her tightened as she slightly lifted her right foot off the floor, helping her keep her balance. "Oh to hell with this!" He scooped her up and walked over to the couch and set her down, propping her feet up on the coffee table and taking a seat next to her.

Sora winced and twisted her fingers into Matt's shirt tight, her face buried in his shirt. "Six." She heard him hum in disagreement. "OK, a good solid eight."

Tai appeared at her other side, first aid kit and a bottle of water in hand. He handed Sora the water and twisted the cap to the pills. "How many do you want?"

"Four."

Two pairs of eyes clashed over her head again. Fuck! She normally settled on two for everything. This was bad. Maybe a trip to the hospital was needed just to make sure. Tai moved to sit on the coffee table, carefully settling her injured foot in his lap, frowning at the blood showing through her sock over her first two toes. "Sora? I'm gonna take your sock off. Don't kick me." He gave her a little smile of reassurance before passing a look at Matt. "Hold her, don't let her jerk." Tai already felt guilty enough without adding more pain to his best friend.

Sora felt Matt's grip on her tighten as Tai cupped her calf, slowly pulling her sock off with his other hand. She moaned before sucking in a breath and holding it in. Damn that hurts. Keep still, keep still, and don't move. The mantra repeated silently through her head. Don't kick Tai- even if he does deserve it. She held Matt's shirt tighter. Somehow, not breathing seemed to lessen the pain.

Matt held tight to her shoulders, wrapping both arms around her as if it would ease her pain and offer comfort. His eyes widened as Tai slipped Sora's sock free from her foot and the damage set to display. Her first two toes and the rest of her foot were already swollen to twice the normal size and both digits were crooked, bruising already turning her foot colorful. The second toe twisted a little to the left and the bigger toe slightly pointed upwards. The table had landed on her toes and not her foot. "Breath Sora." He felt her twist in his arms. "No, don't look. It's not that bad." He hoped that was in a reassuring tone. "A little tug and some ice, it'll be as good as new." He nodded at Tai over her head. Toes were easily put back in place.

Sora tensed. A little tug? Just what did Matt mean by that? She felt Tai's fingers probing her foot, checking and making sure everything was in place. She winced a little as Tai swiped a little antiseptic over an apparent cut. Keep still. Keep still. Don't kick Tai. She kept the silent mantra running. Keep still. Don't move. Just wait for the pain meds to kick in. Don't kick Tai.

"I'm sorry Sora."

Sora's eyes widened as Tai sharply yanked her second toe back into place. Giving a pained yelp, her left foot involuntarily slammed into Tai's shoulder, hard, knocking him backwards off the coffee table. "Damnit Matt! I told you to hold her!" He let go of her foot to rub at his jaw, damn she could still kick hard.

"I'm trying! She's stronger than she looks!" Sora shoved against his chest and Matt let her go. "You deserved that though."

"Yeah, I know I did." Tai stood up, raising a brow at the other male. "Switch with me?" She still had one toe to set back.

"I'm not the one who dropped the table!"

"I'll make sure she doesn't kick you."

"As if I'd believe that crap!"

"You didn't do much better, I'm already bruised to match!"

"Tai! I swear…"

"Please stop fighting?" A pained whisper came from the girl curled in a ball on the couch. Both boys turned towards her, guilty with worry. "Go away." Sora pulled away from Tai as he reached for her.

"Sorry Sora." Tai pulled her gently back into a sitting position. "It's either this or the hospital." He slung a leg over her lap, pinning her legs to the couch and ignoring her shoves at him. "And it'll be faster this way. I promise" He wrapped his arms around her, letting her fist the sides of his shirt in her hands, Sora's face buried in his neck. "One more little tug and it'll be over." He rubbed her back as she finally cried, tears soaking his shirt collar. "Besides, Matt's way better at setting toes than I am, I know personally." He soothed her as she sobbed in pain and apprehension.

Matt sighed as he sat on the coffee table. At least Sora couldn't kick him with Tai sitting on her. Gently, he gathered her foot and prodded softly, accessing the damage left. The last time he put a toe back was when T.K. had slammed his little toe in the door jamb seven or eight years ago. But dropping a table on toes was a bit different. Grabbing a tight hold on Sora's ankle, he gently pinched her big toe. "I'm going to count to three before I pull. Are you ready Sora?" He waited for her to nod. "It'll hurt. Ready? One…two…three..." He yanked her toe back into place.

Sora screamed into Tai's neck. Her fists pounding on his back as Matt slipped some gauze between the two broken toes before taping them together. Tai grunted a bit and tightened his hold on her. He deserved every punch she gave him for hurting her. "I should have just moved the dumb table over Sora. I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. It's all my fault."

Tired. She was tired. Her foot throbbed dully, the pain medication having finally kicked in. Both her guys had held her down and fixed her, just as she would have done for them. Leaning on Matt, she watched one of her favorite movies, her legs were in Tai's lap an ice pack covering her busted foot. Reaching for Tai's hand, she gave it a squeeze and smiled softly when he looked at her, a bruise on his jaw from her kick.

"I really am sorry Sora."

"Yeah you better be idiot!"

"I was talking to Sora! Not you Matt!"

"I just hope we don't get a letter from the office about all the noise you made today."

"Really? That's what you're worried about? A noise complaint?"

"Guys! Guys! I'm OK! Really, I'm OK. Knock it off already!" She glared at the two of them.

"Whatever."

"Sorry Sora."

* * *

Sheesh, it's been years since I typed anything creative out. So, what do you think? It's not perfect but i'm pretty happy with how this turned out.


	6. Neapolitan

**Posting this one too since it's really really short. Was fun to write though.**

* * *

 **Neapolitan**

"Sundays anyone?" Sora placed three bowels of ice cream goodness on the coffee table, nudging Matt out of the way with her hip.

"Geez Sora!" Tai grinned playfully. "Trying to get me fat?"

"Nope! You have to share."

Matt chuckled and placed popcorn and chips on the table next to the ice cream. Sora had officially dubbed tonight as movie night, the three of them rotating who picked the next film to watch. Grabbing the can of whipped topping, he sprayed a generous amount in his mouth before handing the can to a grinning Tai.

Smirking mischievously, he shook the can before turning to his red headed friend. "Hey Sora?" He beamed when she turned his way. "Say ahh!"

"What! No Tai!" Sora backed away, hands up in defense.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Last time you got it in my hair. So no, not with a spray can in your hands."

"What if I promise not to get it in your hair?"

She contemplated the idea. "Not in my hair."

"I promise not in your hair." He sprayed the topping in her mouth, laughing when she realized he had sprayed way too much and couldn't close her mouth without making a mess.

"I didn't know you liked the white stuff that much Sora!" Matt laughed out, watching her try to eat the topping without making too much of a mess, catching what she couldn't fit with her hand.

Blushing in embarrassment, Sora swallowed as much as she could, choking a little as both boys laughed at her troubles. Bumping a hip into the laughing brunette as retaliation, she smacked the leftover whipped topping lightly into Matt's face as punishment for his derogatory comment. "Hmm Matt. "She purred a little. "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes the white stuff." She laughed as he blushed, licking the cream off his own face.

Tai sprayed the can into his own mouth, laughing. The days like this were the ones he loved the most. The three of them messing around, playing, teasing each other, just having a good old fun time; no stress, no worries, carefree and happy. Picking up a spoon, he dug into Sora's ice cream. Mmm, yes heaven. The trio never could decide on the same flavor. Chocolate being Tai's favorite while Matt preferred plain vanilla and Sora settling on strawberry. She had outdone herself this time, adding caramel, chocolate syrup, candy pieces, nuts, cherries and of course the whipped topping completed the fancy dessert. "God Sora, this is amazing."


	7. A Night Out

**Hey guys so an extra special treat today to thank everyone who Favorited/followed Everyday Life.**

 **Warning: Drinking and an ass kicking in this one.**

* * *

 **A Night Out**

"That's it, I'm done." Tai threw down the pen and rested his elbows on the table, shoving both hands in his hair. "Now I know how Joe felt, I'm sick of reading." He glanced up at the other two studying with him, notes and open books covering the table. "I vote we go out to eat and chill out."

"It's not in the budget this week Tai." Sora shut her notebook and rubbed at the headache building behind her temple. "I think we have thirty left in fun money and that won't feed us anything but fast food."

"There's nothing wrong with dollar tacos."

Matt huffed in annoyance. "We have the stuff to make tacos." He started stacking books; clearly studying was finished for the night. "Pull out the pan and make them. Or better yet, make everyone tacos."

"Why don't we just shuffle money around and fix it when the checks hit on Friday?"

"Do you remember what happened last time we did that?" Sora shot him a look. "Rent was late by 3 days and we had fifty bucks of late fees!"

Dropping his head on the table, Tai sighed in annoyance. She was right, he admitted to that, but damn he was just so fucking bored of staying home and looking at books. "Sorry."

Done putting books and pens away, Matt slid a cutting board and knife in front of the pouting roommate. "Tell you what man; I'll brown the meat while you dice up the veggies?" He glanced over at Sora. "And maybe Sora will make her homemade tortillas?"

Hopeful eyes turned to the redhead. "Would you Sora?" Tai gave her his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

Chuckling, she placed lettuce and tomatoes on the table. "Just for you Tai." Sora turned to the pantry and pulled out ingredients and a rolling pin. "I say we head over to Marty's after for sodas and a few rounds of pool?"

"Woo hoo!" Fresh with the idea, Tai jumped up and spun the red head around by her waist. "You're awesome Sora! Best friend ever!"

"Ahem."

"You too dude." He handed Mat the frying pan. "As if I'd forget you." Matt rolled his eyes, laughing.

*30 minutes later*

"Man that was better than dollar tacos." He belched and patted his stomach. "I swear nothing is better than Sora's tortillas." Tai shot a smile at the blushing girl.

Nodding in agreement, Matt collected plates and cups, leaving the leftovers for the other two to put away. "Does that mean you're too stuffed for pool tonight?"

Stuffing leftover taco meat into a container, Tai gasped and placed a hand over his chest. "And miss the chance to kick your ass? Never!"

"As if you could!"

Laughing, Sora tossed the leftovers in the fridge. "Aren't you two forgetting something? I'm the one who kicked ass last time." She smirked. "Both of you if I remember correctly."

"That's only because Matt let you win."

"Did not!"

"Did too! You were tired of her bitching about cleaning the toilet."

"Oh like you can aim any better!"

"It's not my fault she roped you into betting with chores!"

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Looser cleans the toilet for two weeks?"

"Deal."

Leaning against the counter, Sora watched the two boys banter. Placing bets on chores? It didn't matter who won or lost, as long as she didn't have to clean that toilet. She shuttered, how in the world did Kari live with a brother who couldn't aim? And Matt was the worst at leaving the seat up. Taking a shower at five in the morning because she fell in, yeah that sucked. The third time, she nearly gave him a heart attack, standing over his bed screaming bloody murder about leaving the seat up. At least he put the seat down at night now. She stepped between the two, placing a hand on each chest. "That's enough you two. Go change so we can leave. Put on something nicer."

"Why did we settle for the two bedrooms and one bathroom again?"

"Because they wanted an extra two-fifty a month for the bigger rental." Both boys disappeared behind their shared bedroom door.

Shutting her own bedroom door, Sora ruffled through her clothes. For some reason she felt like dressing up a little tonight. Not that she was going to pull a Mimi and go all out on makeup and hair, but a nicer shirt paired with a skirt sounded appealing tonight. Pulling out a denim skirt, she glanced at her top options before settling on a blue corset style top with a black lace, long sleeve overlay. She threw her shoulder length hair up in a ponytail, and zipped up a pair of black ankle boots before heading out the room.

Tai let out a low whistle at the red head and spun her around by the hand when she came up to them. "Damn Sora!"

Matt nodded in agreement. "Smokin hot. What's the occasion?"

"I felt like dressing up a little tonight." She frowned a little at the two in sneakers, jeans and layered tops. "Too much? I can change." She bit her lip.

Sliding an arm around her shoulders, Tai gave her a small squeeze. "Don't, it's perfect."

With a smile, she looped her arms through both boys' elbows, leaving herself in the middle. "Then let's go have some fun."

*Marty's Pool Hall*

"Eight ball corner pocket."

"You missed. I call side pocket." Matt drew back his stick, and watched as the eight ball slammed into the designated hole. "I win."

"Damn, I guess I'm cleaning the toilet then." Tai smacked his hand into the blondes' and gave him a congratulatory shake. "Good game man." He took a swig of soda and looked around. "Where did Sora go?"

"I think she went to get refills." He started racking balls.

"That was a while ago right?"

Matt frowned. "Yeah." He looked around. "She's over there."

Looking over, both boys watched as their friend stood at the bar talking to the guy to her right. Mid-twenties, he was slightly older than they were, and apparently had a thing for red heads. "I don't like the looks of him." Tai mumbled as he watched him buy Sora another round of shots. "Don't like the vibe at all." He frowned as he watched the guy touch her waist.

"You're not dating her Tai." Matt shook his head at the situation. "She's not Kari. Sora's got balls bigger than the two of us. She can take care of herself." But that didn't mean they would stay sidelined if she needed their help. "She'll let us know if she needs help." Both boys nodded at the other.

"Your turn to break."

"So, Derik was it?" Sora accepted her third shot. After drinking with Matt and Tai she was no lightweight, oh no, Sora could handle her liquor. "What brings you here tonight?" she downed the shot.

"Why the view." Derik smirked, snaking a hand to the girl's waist. "All the sexier gals come out on weeknights."

Slipping his hand off her, she raised an eyebrow. "Really?" if this guy thought she'd fall for cheap flattery, he was dead wrong.

"Another drink doll?" He narrowed his eyes when she shook her head. "Oh come on baby, be a sport."

"No thanks, I really should get back to my friends."

He slid a hand up Sora's arm, resting it over her shoulder, a thumb rubbing circles against her collarbone. "A kiss for the road then babe?" He smirked when he felt her shiver under his touch.

Sucking in a breath, Sora bore her eyes deep into the creeps face. He was nice at first, until she guessed he thought she was getting drunk. "No thanks." He visibly shrunk a little under her piercing stare, yet didn't take his nasty hand off her. "Let me go you creep!"

"I don't like this." Tai looked over at the duo standing by the bar. Locking eyes, the two boys nodded and headed towards the bar.

"Oh a spitfire." Derik dug his fingers into her shoulder a bit harder and leaned in for a kiss. "I like…"

Crack!

Sora's fist slammed into his face, effortlessly breaking his nose. He stumbled back a few steps, his hand ripping the lace at her collar and shoulder. Putting a hand to his face, he stared at the blood staining his fingers. "You bitch!" Pulling a hand back he backhanded the read head across her face.

Accessing the damage to her ruined top, Sora didn't have time to think before the creep's hand collided with her face, the force knocking her off her feet and onto the dirty floor. Reacting, she slung a leg out and returned the favor, satisfied when the jerk slammed backwards into the hardwood floors. Pressing a hand to her lip, she hissed. The fucker's ring split her lip open.

She flinched as an arm rounded her shoulder. "Shh. It's just me." Tai soothed, pulling her to her feet.

Sora looked at the creep lying on the floor. "Is he?"

"No he's just knocked out." Shucking out of his layered top, he handed it to her before dropping a twenty on the bar. "Sorry for the trouble Marty."

Sliding the bill back, Marty shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Ya'll welcomed back anytime."

"You sure?"

"The fucker's been causing a stir up the last few weeks, think he's done earned himself banned." Nodding, Matt turned to the duo by the door. "Ya'll take care of her son." Marty gestured towards Sora when Matt turned to look at him. "She's a gem."

"Will do, thanks." Walking towards his friends, Matt made eye contact with Tai. Who then frowned and shook his head in silent reply. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gave her a squeeze. "Sora? You OK?"

She shrugged and pulled the too big shirt closer to her body. "So much for a fun night out."

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"The creep was just looking for trouble."

"I was having fun until he thought I was drunk." Together, the trio walked the few blocks home in silence.

Toeing off her boots, Sora closed the bathroom door behind her and started the shower, throwing her torn top in the trash. Damn, I really liked that top too. Stupid fucker! She winced as the spray hit her lip, fucking prick! Washing up and drying off, she glanced at her lip in the mirror before thumbing medicated balm over it. Tossing the dirty clothes in the hamper and opening the door, she paused as two voices reached her ears.

Tai cracked open two beers and handed one off to the blonde before joining him on the couch. Taking a swig, he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head. "I knew that guy had a bad vibe."

"It's not your fault." Matt took a swig. "Guess we shouldn't have left her alone with him."

"You see her swing at him though?"

"Yeah, he'll be using ice packs for a while."

"And that kick?" Tai winced. "Glad it wasn't me on the receiving end."

"Told you, she can take care of herself. She always has one way or the other."

"Herself and the rest of us too."

"Always have and I always will." Both boys jumped a bit as Sora wrapped an arm around each of them from behind the couch, giving both of them a gentle hug. Then, in a softer voice, "Thanks. Love you guys."

* * *

 **Okie dokie. A longer chapter for you guys tonight. Sadly, this will be the last update until i get a few reviews. One liners, paragraphs, doesn't matter to me. I just want a little feedback. Please?**


	8. Outnumbered

And...Just because I can...

A HUGE thank you goes out to ALL my reviewers/followers! You guys are amazing! Keep them coming, i read every single one.

* * *

 **Outnumbered**

"Fuck man!" Matt gasped out. "I thought you said you were going to cover me!"

"I thought so too dude." Tai shot back. "How was I to know backup would get here so fast?"

"We have you surrounded! There's no way out!" A female's voice drifted over to the two.

Damn, the two guys couched down behind the kitchen bar together, back to back, protecting the others. Breathing heavily, they reloaded their weapons while they had a chance. Neither of them had ever backed down from a fight no matter what the situation was. That wasn't about to change now.

"Damn, I'm hit." Tai gulped out, as a lucky projectile popped into his shoulder.

The blonde looked over to his comrade. "One more hit and you're out."

"I know, I know. You got any ideas dude?"

"You have exactly thirty seconds to surrender!" A male's voice called out to the duo.

"Or prepared to be infiltrated!" A third voice joined the other two.

"We're outnumbered!" Glancing over his shoulder, Matt watched as Tai popped off a few rounds to the figure peeking around the kitchen corner.

"And I'm almost out of ammo." The brunette responded.

"Fifteen seconds left!" The first voice counted down the seconds.

"I say we give it our best shot!" Tai nodded to the blonde. "We may never live this down dude."

"If that's the case, then at least we didn't go down without a damn good fight!"

"You take care of the girl's. I'll get the guy."

"Five seconds left!"

Nodding at the other, the two males roared out a battle cry, standing shoulder to shoulder behind the kitchen bar before firing at the three figures across the room. Grins growing wider as rubber and foam projectiles harmlessly, bounced off Sora, Kari and TK. Forcing the three to take cover behind the couch.

"Damnit! Three against two and they still managed to whip us!" TK gasped out.

"And I'm out of ammo." The red head girl dropped her now useless weapon.

Checking her pockets, Kari came up with one nerf bullet left. "I think we lost guys."

Lowering his voice to a whisper, TK reassured the two girls. "No we haven't." He reached into the pockets of his cargo shorts and pulled out three new weapons to use, handing one to each girl. "Close range combat only."

The two females nodded in understanding.

"Surrender yet?"

The three gasped as two figures suddenly peered over the couch at them.

"Never brother." TK smirked a little at the older two. "Attack!"

Letting out a whoop, the three jumped to their feet and fired their squirt guns at the two older guys. Leaving the duo with wet shirts and dripping hair. Crumbling against each other in laughter the trio attempted to hold each other up, before sinking to the floor in defeated giggles.

Sputtering, Tai turned to an equally dripping wet Matt. "What just happened?"

Wiping a sleeve across his face, Matt scowled at the trio behind the couch. "They cheated."

* * *

 **Review if this one made you laugh!**


	9. Outnumbered - Extended Edition

**So, apparently I left a lot of people wondering how the Nerf gun war started. I hope this clears things up.**

* * *

 **Outnumbered – Extended Edition**

"Hey guys." Tai stepped aside to let the two inside the apartment. "Haven't seen you in a while." He returned his sister's hug.

"Missed you Tai, home isn't the same without you." Kari gave him a tight squeeze.

"Love you too sis."

Tossing his bag down, TK turned to his brother. "Where's my hug?"

Laughing, Matt pulled his younger brother into a head lock, scraping knuckles against his head in a playful noogie.

"I give! I give!" Pushing away from his brother, TK sniffed at the smell coming from the kitchen. "Is Tai cooking again?"

"Very funny!"

Playfully jabbing at each other, the four moved to the kitchen table for a quick lunch of finger sandwiches, chips and sodas. Chatting and catching up, the conversation was full of laughter, friends and siblings teasing each other.

"Sora's not home?" Kari's eyes sparkled a bit in hopes of hanging out with the older female.

"No, said she had some shopping to do."

"Oh."

"So what's in the bag bro?" Matt asked the younger blonde.

"Hum? Oh, it's Kari's bag." He shrugged. "I was just being nice and carrying it."

"Aww." The two older siblings watched as the younger duo blushed.

"Actually it's some of your odds and ends I saved from mom." Standing up, Kari moved to the small duffel bag. "She was going through your closet and tossing stuff, I managed to save some of it."

"Thanks! Let's see what you got." Tai moved to his sister's side, and unzipped the bag. "Oh wow! I remember these!"

"I remember the time you broke mom's favorite lamp with that one."

"I didn't break it, you did." Tai grinned at her, an idea popping into his head. Grabbing handfuls of small foam darts he stuffed his pockets full, nudging Kari to do the same. "Hey Matt! Catch!"

"Huh?" The older blonde raised his hands just in time to catch a nerf gun lobbed at his head. Looking confused at it for a moment before three darts popped into his shoulder and arm. "Hey! You are so going down Kamiya!"

"You have to catch us first!" Tai pulled his sister to the other side of the bar, giving both blondes a chance to fill their own pockets and grab more weapons. "First to twenty hits is out!"

"Hurry up TK! I can use the help!" Matt popped off rounds at the two brunette siblings hiding in the kitchen.

Hunkered down behind the couch with his back to the older blonde, TK rifled through the bag, shoving darts into his pockets and grinning as he pulled out three squirt guns. "Almost got it." He shook a bottle of water loose from the packaging next to the couch before filling the chambers and stuffing the water pistols in his pocket. "Let's go!" He watched as Kari shrieked as a dart he shot her way harmlessly smacked her.

"You're _so_ dead TK!" Crouching, she skimmed down the living room wall to settle in the entry way, shooting darts at Matt forcing him to move around the L-shaped kitchen bar. "Quit hiding behind the couch and face me!"

"Never!" TK hollered back and the two younger kids proceeded to shoot at each other.

"Tai! Help!"

"I'm kind of busy at the moment sis!" Tai shot ammo at the older blonde hiding just around the kitchen bar, smirking as nerf bullets bounced off him. "Is that all you got Matt?"

"Quit hiding and I'll show you what I can do!"

"I'm not falling for that!"

 **000**

"Shh!"

Closing the door behind her, Sora looked at the brunette girl currently hiding in the entryway holding a nerf gun. "What the?" Slipping off her shoes, she looked at the foam bullets littering the entryway floor.

"Help Sora! I'm being overpowered!" Handing the red head her spare nerf gun, Kari quietly pleaded for help.

Kneeling down, Sora stuffed her pockets with projectiles from the floor before loudly calling out to the other players in the room. "Three against one guys? That's not fair!"

"Sora's home!"

"Shit!"

"Damn!"

"We're so in trouble!"

"Got that right!" Sora laughed out. "Girls vs. guys! You three are going down!" She fired off rounds at the two guys hiding near the kitchen.

"Run TK! Sora's ruthless at darts!" Matt called out.

"Follow my lead." Sora waited for Kari's nod, and bounced on sock covered toes, taking three running steps and years of soccer playing had her sliding across the hardwood floor, knocking into and holding down the younger blonde behind the couch. "Gotcha! Kari! Mind control now!"

Laughing, the younger brunette slid behind the couch, taking a few shots from the older two guys, and soundly kissed the younger blonde. "He's ours now!"

"EWW! Cooties!"

"Really? What are you? Seven?"

Moving his arms robotically, TK acted the part. "Whatever my Queen wants."

"That's much better!" Kari teased him.

"Shit! They got TK!"

Letting go of the blonde, Sora reloaded her gun and called out to the older two guys hiding in the kitchen. "We have you outnumbered! Surrender now and we shall be lenient!"

"Never!"

"You'll never take us alive!"

"Cover me!"

"I've got your back Matt!"

"Then prepare to fail!" Sora called out, popping off rounds with her two comrades by her side. Watching as both Tai and Matt were forced to take cover.

 **000**

"Fuck man!" Matt gasped out. "I thought you said you were going to cover me!"

"I thought so too dude." Tai shot back. "How was I to know backup would get here so quickly?"

"We have you surrounded! There's no way out!" Sora's voice drifted over to the two.

Damn, the two guys couched down behind the kitchen bar together, back to back protecting each other. Breathing heavily, they reloaded their weapons while they had a chance. Neither of them had ever backed down from a fight no matter what the situation was. That wasn't about to change now.

"Damn, I'm hit." Tai gulped out, as a lucky projectile popped into his shoulder.

The blonde looked over to his comrade. "One more hit and you're out."

"I know, I know. You got any ideas dude?"

"You have exactly thirty seconds to surrender!" TK's voice called out to the duo.

"Or prepared to be infiltrated!" Kari's voice joined the other two.

"We're outnumbered!" Glancing over his shoulder, Matt watched as Tai popped off a few rounds to the figure peeking around the kitchen corner.

"And I'm almost out of ammo." The brunette responded.

"Fifteen seconds left!" Sora counted down the seconds.

"I say we give it our best shot!" Tai nodded to the blonde. "We may never live this down dude."

"If that's the case, then at least we didn't go down without a damn good fight!"

"You take care of the girl's. I'm getting TK."

"Five seconds left!"

Nodding at the other, the two males roared out a battle cry, standing shoulder to shoulder behind the kitchen bar before firing at the three figures across the room. Grins growing wider as rubber and foam projectiles harmlessly, bounced off Sora, Kari and TK. Forcing the three to take cover behind the couch.

 **000**

"Damnit! Three against two and they still managed to whip us!" TK gasped out.

"And I'm out of ammo." The red head girl dropped her now useless weapon.

Checking her pockets, Kari came up with one nerf bullet left. "I think we lost guys."

Lowering his voice to a whisper, TK reassured the two girls. "No we haven't." He reached into the pockets of his cargo shorts and pulled out three new weapons to use, handing one to each girl. "Close range combat only."

The two females nodded in understanding.

"Surrender yet?"

The three gasped as two figures suddenly peered over the couch at them.

"Never brother." TK smirked a little at the older two. "Attack!"

Letting out a whoop, the three jumped to their feet and fired their squirt guns at the two older guys. Leaving the duo with wet shirts and dripping hair. Crumbling against each other in laughter the trio attempted to hold each other up, before sinking to the floor in defeated giggles.

Sputtering, Tai turned to an equally dripping wet Matt. "What just happened?"

Wiping a sleeve across his face, Matt scowled at the trio behind the couch. "They cheated."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Leave me a review!**


	10. Seven Circles of Hell

**Sending a HUGE shout out to NoctIsFishing, Road Trip Queen and missyrod for reviewing Every Single Chapter so far! You three keep all my gears turning and cranking out new chapters.**

* * *

 **Seven Circles of Hell**

Sighing, he dropped his head in his open hands, today just was not his day, not from the moment he woke up…

 **000**

Tai groaned as a hand shook him awake.

"Tai? Wake up."

"No…"

"Come on…"

"Go away…"

"Tai!"

He groaned as someone tried to pry the blanket out of his grip. "Let me sleep."

"You're already late."

Cracking an eye open, he looked at the clock by the bed. "Shit!" Throwing back the covers, he panicked when his hand collided with something and a yelp reached his ears. "Sora?" He looked over at the girl cupping her cheek. "Fuck! I'm sorry." He pulled at her hand. "Let me see."

"It's fine Tai."

"No its not."

"You're going to be late for class."

"To hell with being late! Let me see!" Pulling her hand away, he tilted her chin to better view the light bruise forming on his best friend's face. "Damn, I'm sorry." His face fell, voice taking on a depressed tone.

"It's nothing." Sora smiled reassuringly at the brunette. "See? Doesn't even hurt."

"Still…"

"Do I need to give you one to match?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Now get dressed and go before you're even later."

"Fuck!" Pulling on a random pair of jeans, he hopped on one foot while trying to shake out the other twisted pant leg before pulling a shirt over his head. Jogging through the living room, he caught the granola bar Sora tossed at him, pulled on his shoes, grabbing his bag and slamming the door behind him. He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to bring some sort of order to it while he sprinted down the stairs and onto the sidewalk towards class, the granola bar gripped between his teeth.

 **000**

"And that the end of today's lecture. We will be having a test on chapters twelve through fifteen Monday."

Groaning and hungry, the granola bar long digested from the morning, Tai stacked his book and notes before heading toward the classroom door.

"Just a moment Tai, I need to speak to you."

Grumbling under his breath, he paused at the professor's desk, cocking a hip to balance his books on. "Yes sir?"

"About the essay you turned in." The professor turned to Tai, paper in hand. "While it's very well written, I don't think it matches the assignment."

Taking the essay, Tai glanced at the title before groaning again and slapping the paper to his face. Damn! Could this day get any worse? How did he manage to confuse his Phys- Ed paper with his Gov essay? "I'm sorry sir."

"Just email the correct one in before five. I'll have to deduct eight points for tardiness though."

"Yes sir." Stuffing the essay between papers, Tai turned and exited the classroom, wandering down the hall towards the cafeteria, time to eat something before he made his way home. Setting his bag down on the table, he felt pockets for his wallet, eyes slamming wide when he couldn't find it. Shit! He must have left it at home. "Maybe Sora left a granola bar or something." He headed towards the shared locker he rented with his roommates. Opening the door he ruffled around, nope nothing in here to eat. Damn! Oh well, just going to have to wait until he got home, ten blocks wasn't going to kill him. Stepping outside the school's doors, Tai groaned at the droplets of water falling from the sky. Shit! Perhaps today would kill him after all. Adjusting the strap on the bag, he ducked his head and headed for home at a light jog, hopefully he could make it home before the real downpour started.

Nine blocks down and one more to go, Tai cursed when he misjudged the curb and tumbled to the sidewalk, his bag breaking open upon impact and spilling school supplies. "Man, can this day get any worse?" He looked around from his spot on the sidewalk, taking in the mess of wet papers and books around him. Sighing, he dropped his head in his open hands. Seven circles of hell, today just was not his day.

"Tai? You OK man?"

The brunette looked up at the figure holding an umbrella, shielding him from the rain still falling. "Hey Matt."

Taking in the mess of wet papers and books, and an even wetter and depressed friend, the blonde frowned and shook his head. "What happened dude?"

"I don't even know where to start."

"At the beginning is usually a good place."

Letting out a slight chuckle, Tai started picking up and stacking wet papers. "Let's see, I slept in, accidentally hit Sora in the face, forgot my phone and my wallet, turned in the wrong paper and left my lunch at home."

"And then took it out on your bag?"

"No, I tripped over the curb." He grimaced and rubbed at his ankle. "I think I sprained it."

"You never do anything half assed do you?" The blonde stuffed the last of Tai's books in the wet bag before slinging it over his own shoulder. "Think you can make it home?"

Taking the hand Matt offered him, the brunette gathered his feet under him. "I think so."

"Sora sent me to find you." The blonde pulled his friend to his feet. "She was getting worried… Shit you alright man?" Matt steadied his friend who was favoring his ankle, swaying a little to regain balance.

"I guess it hurts more than I thought."

"Sora's going to have a conniption fit." Handing Tai the umbrella, Matt pulled his buddy's arm over his shoulder and steadied them with his other arm across Tai's back.

"Just like old times huh Matt?" Tai half grinned. "How bad is her bruise?"

"She doesn't have one. Now come on man, Sora made your favorite tonight."

"Ramen? Sweet!" Maybe today was starting to look up after all.

* * *

 **For those wondering: Yes, I do accept ideas and questions about anything I post. Sometimes the simplest question springs an entire new idea to mind.**

 **Anyone want a major sneak peak? Review and let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Lost

**A quick short one to brighten everyone's weekend with. Enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Lost**

"No! No no no no no! Where is it? It has to be here somewhere!" Moving bottles around and rifling through one drawer after another, she didn't care that lipsticks and tweezers and razors and everything else fell to the floor. Yanking open the medicine cabinet, she shoved boxes and medicinal bottles left and right in her continued frantic search. "I know it's in here somewhere!" Shoving the shower curtain aside, she lifted shampoo bottles and peeked behind body washes with no luck. Her eyes fell to the tub's drain. "NO!" Sticking her fingers between the drain slats, she felt around in reckless hope. Damn! On hands and knees, she glanced around the floor, shoving objects out of her way to look behind the toilet and trash can. "It has to be here somewhere! Things don't just disappear." Standing on tiptoes, she checked around the shelf above the toilet, flinching when the basket of products came crashing down to the floor. Letting out a frustrated groan, Sora leaned against the tub, wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. "It's over, I've lost it."

000

A series of thumps had him looking up from his text book. What in the world was she doing? He'd never heard her make that much of a racket before. A sudden crash had him up on his feet and briskly walking to the bathroom door. Too quiet. "Sora? You ok?" He knocked on the door. Hearing a moan and thinking the worst, he twisted the knob. "Sora? I'm coming in." Peaking around the door, Matt sighed in relief to see her unharmed. Shoving the door open wider, he kicked a few objects out of the way. What the hell happened in here? Kneeling down next to the girl he placed a hand to her shoulder. "Hey, are you OK?"

"No." The girl shook her head.

"What happened?"

"It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"My ring."

"Your ring?"

"The one my grandmother gave me."

Frowning, Matt looked around the chaotic bathroom. "It's in here somewhere. Here, I'll help." He pulled the girl to her feet. "Where'd you have it last?"

"On the counter, in the dish where I always put it."

"Ok, I'll look in here, you go check your room, just to make sure." He started moving items around on the bathroom counter. "Text Tai, maybe he knows where it is."

"Isn't he at soccer practice?"

"Not anymore, he's on his way home. Asked me if we needed milk or anything." He heard Sora pressing buttons on her phone before she disappeared down the hall and into her room.

000

Feeling vibrations in his pocket followed by a soft 'ding', Tai flipped his phone open and smiled at the name on the screen before opening the message from his friend and replying back.

Sora: Hey Tai, have you seen my ring? I can't find it anywhere.

Tai: Your ring?

Sora: Yeah, the ruby and diamond one my grandmother left me.

Tai: The one that never leaves your hand?

Sora: Yes, that one. It's missing.

Tai: Did you check the bathroom?

His phone vibrated in his hand, shit! She was calling him. "Hey…..Sora. What's up?

"Tai Kamiya! You know damn good and well I wouldn't be calling you if I hadn't destroyed that bathroom looking for my damn ring!

"Sheesh Sora, don't get your panties in a twist. It's just a ring."

"Just a ring! You know that ring is the only thing I have left of her!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't just leave it lying around the tub…"

"Tai! Where is my ring?"

Shit! She was royally pissed off. Tai hadn't meant to make her this mad. Maybe hiding the ring hadn't been such a good idea after all. "Umm… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Taichi!"

"OK…OK…OK. Damn, check the kitchen." Tai hung up the phone before she could yell at him further. Scrolling through his contacts, he shot Matt a quick text.

000

"I'm going to kill him!"

Matt stepped out of the bathroom and watched the red head storm into the kitchen, opening and slamming closed cabinet doors and drawers.

"Tai Kamiya, you are dead! Six feet under! Then I'm digging your ass up, reviving you and murdering you all over again!"

He watched as she looked inside the microwave, the stove, the refrigerator and the freezer. Frozen in place, he was not about to be on the receiving end of her anger.

"He wouldn't!"

Matt watched as she flipped open the top to the coffee maker, reached in, and pulled out her grandmother's ring. Well, at least she found it. Feeling his phone vibrate, he flipped it open and read the text from his bushy haired friend:

Tai: How mad is she?

Frowning a little, Matt decided to give his buddy a heads up on the entire situation, quickly typing a reply before Sora noticed.

Matt: Worse than the hair clip incident.

Tai: Fuck!

* * *

So true story, my husband hid my wedding ring i accidentally left in the shower. Leaving my brother and i searching the entire house, looking for it with his spastic clues. Finally found it in the toolbox. Man I was pissed off. Anyways, if this one made you laugh, leave me a review! Thanks!


	12. Sick and Tired

**Hello everyone, I give you the next chapter. One that I have been working on for weeks. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sick and Tired**

Singing softly to herself Sora sat at the kitchen table, coffee in hand, thumbing through the latest campus news on her laptop. Hum, apparently there was a 24 hour bug spreading around campus. Ten in the morning on a Friday, classes over for the week, the trio had one writing assignment due before the end of the day. She had already finished hers and submitted it yesterday and was sure the guys had theirs ready to go, after thoroughly pestering them about it the day before. Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice her roommate take a heavy seat at the table across from her with an irritated groan. Eyes looking up to him, a light blush swept over her face when she realized he was shirtless, before narrowing at his slumped over shoulders, his face in his hands. "Morning Matt."

"Hey."

"Are you alright?"

"No, my head is killing me."

Frowning, she got up and opened a cabinet door in search of pain relief. "Stressed out over the creative writing assignment?"

"No, Tai kept me up all night with his snoring."

"Snoring?"

"Yeah, louder than an express freight train."

Nudging him a little, she frowned when he raised his gaze to meet hers. "You don't look so good." Taking in his flushed face and tired, puffy eyes, she squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

Forcing down the pills she handed him, he shuddered a little when her cool hand met his bare shoulder. "Sorry, but it's too damn hot in here." It wasn't often the two guys went shirtless around the house. He sighed a little in relief when her cool hand met his flushed face.

"You have a temperature."

"Great, I feel like hell."

"Come on; let's get you back to bed."

"I've got to send that paper in…."

"I'll take care of it. Now come on." She tugged him to his feet.

Groaning a little he gave into Sora's gentle demand, and let the shorter girl lead him back to the bedroom, too drained to argue with her. Matt opened the door just in time to see Tai shoot upright and hurl into the trash can by his bed. "Classy man."

"Bite…me…" The brunette gasped out between coughs.

"I don't eat junk food." Matt slid into his own bed, softly thanking Sora when she helped untangle the covers.

"Knock it off you two." Walking to the other side of the room, she perched on the edge of Tai's bed and placed a hand on her other shirtless friend's forehead. "You too hum?" She shook her head at him.

"You know how I am."

"Why am I not surprised? You two never do anything half assed. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a gigablaster."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she gathered the trashcan and the tissues littering the floor between the two twin beds. "You guys get some sleep, I'll turn those papers in for you and make both of you something to eat. Stew OK? Think you can handle that?"

"Mother hen."

She rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Tai…"

"Sorry."

Closing their door, Sora headed to the bathroom, clearing out the trashcan and rinsing it out. She checked the medicine cabinet, frowning when she didn't find anything for the bug her two roommates had. Oh well, she needed to run by the store for stew ingredients anyway. Quietly slipping back into the guy's room, she placed the trash can back by Tai's bed, adding a second one by Matt's just in case. Slightly straightening covers, she smiled a little at both sleeping figures. Mother hen. Ha! Yeah it kind of fit her personality. Picking up dirty clothes, she tossed them into the hamper before dragging it out the door behind her; she'd start a load before heading out.

000

A few hours later at the store, crunching her nose a little, Sora compared the two cold and flu boxes in her hands, trying to figure out which one would be better when her phone rang. "Tai?"

"Hey Sora? Can you do me a favor?"

"What's up?"

"Matt's spewing his guts out now too. Can you get us some of those sports drinks?"

"Sure, which ones?"

"Either the grape or the tropical punch, both taste the same coming up as going down."

"Eww Tai, that's really gross."

"You know it's true."

"Fine, do you need anything else?"

"Some more tissues please? Matt says he's good."

"OK, I'll see you when I get back."

"Thanks Sora, you're awesome."

She tossed both medicine boxes in the cart, typical Tai. Sora stopped and picked up tissue boxes and hand sanitizer before heading to produce for potatoes and carrots. Pulling off her scarf, she tugged a little at her coat collar; I guess this jacket was a little too warm for the grocery store. But it was freezing outside. Throwing the last of her items in the cart, Sora headed for the checkout line, placing her items on the belt to be scanned and bagged. Exchanging pleasantries with the cashier and thanking the bagger for double bagging the heavier items before heading out of the store and back home.

000

"Hey…"

He groaned when a hand slightly shook him. No, go away. All he wanted to do was sleep. Hot, tired, sore, his head was killing him, mouth dry, brain stuffed full of cotton balls. He shoved the covers off, the cool air feeling great against his bare chest. Still the voice woke him, pulling him out of the fuzzy haze.

"Come on, wake up."

"No…"

"Come on Tai, get up."

"Let me sleep."

"Tai, come on. You're clammy and hot, you need to go take a shower. You stink."

Grumbling in protest, Tai opened his eyes to a hand holding meds and a grape sports drink. Propping himself up on an elbow, he tossed back the pills with a gulp, ignoring Sora's warning to drink it slow. Right now, he didn't care.

"Shower Tai, I'll change the sheets while you're in there." She handed him a fresh change of clothes, still warm from the dryer.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going already." Freaking pushy, red headed female. Dropping the clothes on the toilet lid, he turned the shower on before shedding his sweat pants and stepping under the water. Leaning against the cold tiles, he grumbled to himself. "Guess she was right." The water felt good.

000

"Stupid Tai." She mumbled to herself, discarding his comforter on the floor before bundling his sheets in the center of the bed and shredding the pillows of their cases. Shivering a little, she pulled her cardigan edges a little closer together. Now was not the time to get sick herself. Dumping the dirty sheets outside the door, she made his bed up with fresh sheets, smoothing out wrinkles and folding the blanket over the foot of the bed.

"Sora?"

Her eyes snapped across the room when a voice called her name. "Matt. How are you feeling?" She held out meds and a drink to the blonde.

"Like hell spat me out." Sitting up, he took the pills from her and swallowed them with the blue liquid. "Tropical punch? Thanks." He leaned into her when she placed a hand to his forehead.

"You don't feel as hot."

"Still sore as all hell."

"The campus nurse says it's a 24 hour stomach bug that's going around school."

"Stomach bugs my ass." He frowned at her flushed face. "You're not getting sick too are you?"

"No, I feel fine."

"You sure?"

"Mmm hum."

"And why are you wearing my sweat pants?"

"Huh? Oh, mine are all dirty. You mind?"

"No, it's OK. Just be careful alright? We don't want you getting sick too."

"Make sure you take care of yourself too Sora." Tai called from the doorway. "If you feel sick, take some meds and sleep."

"I will Tai, thanks."

"Sometimes I swear you forget about yourself sometimes." Tai teased.

"Oh hush!" She shooed Matt towards the bathroom. "Your turn, go shower so I can change your sheets."

"You don't have to…"

"I know I don't, but I'm going to anyway, now shoo." She started stripping and remaking his bed, leaving no room for argument. Collecting the dirty sheet set from the hallway, she stuffed both sets in the washer, adding soap and setting the dial for hot water. Time to kill the little bugs that were making her friends sick, microscopic bastards! Turning to the kitchen, she shook her head when Tai came into view; sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on the grape drink she brought from the store. Placing a hand to his forehead, she smiled in relief at the lack of heat. "I think your fever broke. How are you feeling?" She turned to the crock pot on the counter, lifting the lid and stirring the beef and vegetable stew inside.

"Much better, the shower was a good idea."

"Told you."

"Can I have some of that stew? It smells amazing!"

"Do you want it over rice?"

"Please?"

"Me too?" Matt sat at the table, hair still damp from his shower.

"Feeling any better man?" Tai asked the blonde when Sora placed a bowel of stew in front of either of them.

"Yeah, that shower helped a lot. Thanks." He frowned when Sora sat with them, a mug of hot tea in her hands instead of the stew. "You're not going to eat?"

"I already ate." She gestured a hand to the dirty bowel in the sink. "You two slept so long I couldn't wait any longer." She teased. She looked from one to the other, taking in their clean sweatpants, tee shirts and overly messy hair. "So, you both feel better?" She grinned when both boys nodded, mouths too full to speak. "I'm glad. You both slept all day, I was getting a little worried."

"Shit!" Tai dropped his spoon in his dish. "The creative writing assignment! I forgot…."

"Don't worry about it Tai, I emailed them in…both of them." She nodded when Matt shot her a pleading look. "This morning, before I left for the store."

"You're the best."

"Thanks."

"No worries. I wanna know where she got that writing prompt from though."

"Rewrite a fairy tale, replacing the characters with your friends. Yeah was pretty weird."

"So what tale did you rewrite?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"It doesn't matter, we'll find out later." She looked stunned when both roommates looked at her, confused. "We'll read them out loud in speech class next week. You didn't know? The teachers are collaborating with each other."

"No!"

"Damn!"

Sora laughed. "That bad huh?" She collected the dirty dishes from the two boys and filled the sink with warm, soapy water.

"We can do the dishes Sora."

"Yeah you've already done enough today."

"Nonsense." She waved them off. "It's already after nine, you two head to bed. I'm just gonna wash these dishes and switch the sheets to the dryer. Then I'm going to bed myself."

"Are you sure?"

Tai frowned, taking in her appearance. Fuzzy socks, Matt's sweatpants and… "Hey! Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was cold when I got back from the store and the clothes in the dryer were still warm…" She trailed off when she saw his teasing grin. "Idiot."

"You know you love me."

"Tai! You're gonna give me all your nasty germs!" She laughed as he gave her a tight hug of thanks.

He laughed when she made a halfhearted kick at him.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Fine, I hate you in a very loving way."

Laughing the two guys headed down the hall. "Night Sora!"

Happy now that her guys were almost back to their normal selves, she quickly finished the dishes, stacking them neatly to dry overnight. Both done with the entire day and very tired, she made a quick stop to transfer the sheets to the dryer before heading to her room, her pillow calling her name.

000

"Morning dude."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Matt stared at the brunette eating waffles. Tai was never up first in the mornings. Any trace of sleep left him as he stared in slight shock. "What are you doing up?"

Tai shrugged. "We slept all day yesterday remember?"

"Coffee?" Matt stared at the empty coffee pot; he couldn't remember a time when the pot was empty first thing in the morning.

"Dude, that's Sora's coffee pot. I don't even know how to work the damn thing."

"She's not up yet?"

"After all the extra stuff she did yesterday? I'm not surprised."

Humming in agreement, Matt set to work making coffee. Sora would appreciate it when she got up, especially after yesterday. Filling the coffee pot with water, he paused when the sound of a door opening reached his ears, followed by the sound of running feet and the slam of the bathroom door. "I guess she's up now."

The sound of retching, sputtering and coughing had the two boys clashing eyes. Shit! Moving down the hallway, Tai knocked on the bathroom door. "Sora? You OK?"

"Fine Tai. Go away."

"Do you need anything?"

"Tea? Please?"

"OK." Heading back to the kitchen, Tai filled the kettle before setting it on the stove top and lighting the gas underneath. "I guess we got her sick."

"You think?" Matt pulled out the meds from yesterday, shaking a few out and grabbing a leftover sports drink for the girl from the fridge. "Five bucks says she blames you."

"No way man. She almost always…." His eyes widened when she came around the kitchen corner. "You look like hell Sora."

"Geez Tai, way to make a girl feel better."

Matt stared at the girl in front of him, her red and black boy shorts and sports bra leaving very little to the imagination. Her hair mussed in every direction, eyes puffy and looking annoyed at the duo. He didn't know whether to look away or not. "Sora?" He licked his lip, not quite sure what to say. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm hot. Ask me if I care what I look like right now."

"Sorry."

Hoping to settle his friend, Tai placed the tea in front of her after she sat down. Placing a hand to her brow, he wasn't shocked when he felt how hot she was. "You're running a temperature." He treaded lightly, sick Sora was often annoyed Sora, followed by irritated Sora.

"I blame you two for it."

Handing the sick girl the meds and colored drink, Matt felt her face for himself. "I thought you weren't feeling sick?"

"I wasn't until I woke up." She downed the pills with a swig. "Thanks."

"You know what this means?" Tai raised a brow when she looked his way. "You're going back to bed."

"He's right." Matt piped up when she started to protest. "You did all the work yesterday, let us return the favor." He tugged her to her feet, catching her elbows when she swayed a little. "No arguments."

"Besides, we can use the brownie points for later." Tai teased.

Glancing between the two, Sora sighed in defeat and nodded, letting them have their way. At least for now, she was too tired to argue.

* * *

 **So I'll admit, I'm a little upset right now. When I posted part 2 of the fight, it got over 86 views that day, and not one review. So I'm assuming no one liked it? Part three is in the works, but I'm not going to post it when i don't get any feedback.**

 **So two questions for ya'll:**

 **1\. Is anyone interested in the trio's creative writing assignments talked about in this scene?**

 **2\. Is anyone interested in a part 3 of The Fight?**

 **Let me know please.**


	13. Always Got Your Back

**Warning:**

 _ **This is not one of my fluffy, feel good chapters. This one is darker and may have triggers. Feel free to skip if you wish.**_

 **Set at least eight months before the trio's big fight, somewhere in their second semester.**

* * *

 **Always Got Your Back**

Glancing up at the clock, Matt sighed and marked the page before closing the book in front of him. Being past five o'clock, he was hungry and ready to satisfy his stomach before relaxing for the remainder of the night. Looking over at his study companions he noticed how tired the two looked. Dark smudges under eyes told of how everyone was staying up too late or getting up too early to get projects done on time. The past few weeks had been a little intense; Tai having extra practices for the match coming up, Sora having some sort of creative design project going on, and the three had a project on the reproductive system for their most recent science class due in the next few days.

Usually the three worked together on such projects, it functioned better since they shared an apartment, however the professor this semester had the students drawing straws for paired partners. The two boys had lucked out and drew the same color, each giving the other a high five in celebration and Tai making some derogatory comments about making 3D models. "I'm done for the night guys." The blonde's words drawing Tai's eyes up and away from his paper. "Anyone want to stop by Marty's for wings and cheese sticks on the way home? I'll buy."

"I'm always up for wings man." Tai closed his notebook and started stacking supplies; reaching back he unzipped his bag before shoving papers and books inside. "Especially for free ones." He teased. "Sora?"

The red head looked up at the duo; her fingers paused over her keyboard. "Hum? Oh no I'm going to pass guys." She glanced at her watch. "Torrance should be here soon and we haven't even started on our project yet." While Sora was looking forward to possibly working with another female on the group project, she hadn't been too excited to be paired with another guy in their class, Torrance. But he seemed like a nice guy, a little funny and easy to talk to.

"What? The ever prompt and on time, get everything done early, Great Sora hasn't started on her project yet? Tai badgered her. "You know its due Monday."

"Oh I started on it, but he didn't like it. So we're supposed to get the outline done tonight."

"You want us to wait for you then?" Matt asked her while shoving his own supplies in his bag.

"No, you two go on ahead."

"Want us to save you some wings or something?" The brunette asked her.

"That's OK, there's shrimp fried rice in the fridge that's calling my name." She waved the two off. "Have fun guys."

"Bye." The two guys replied in unison, throwing bags over shoulders and walking out the front doors of the school's library.

"What's up?" The blonde asked his best friend looking at the frown on his face.

"We need to stop by the store on the way home."

"Why? Sora just went grocery shopping two days ago."

"I need to pick up some more shrimp…"

Matt's eyes widened. "You didn't? Oh man, she's going to kill you. That's her favorite dish."

"Hell, I thought it was leftovers…Hey!" He exclaimed, stumbling a bit when a shoulder slammed into his. "Torrance."

"Watch where you're going!" Matt steadied his friend with a hand.

"Stay out of my way next time." Torrance scoffed, brushing imaginary dust off his pants. "She up in there?" He jerked his head towards the library.

"Yeah, wasting her time waiting on your ass." Tai spat back

"All the ladies do. See ya!" Torrance dismissed the two and disappeared through the swinging doors of the library.

"What a jerk!" Matt shook his head.

"Think we should check on her?"

"And face an angry Sora? You already ate her dinner. Don't push your luck."

 **000**

"So tell me again why we can't add photos to our paper?"

"Because we agreed to focus more on how the hormones affect the body and not the actual act itself."

"You're so innocent."

Sora snorted, covering her mouth, trying to muffle the sound in the quiet library.

"What?" Torrance cocked his head to the side, looking confused.

"No I'm not." She waved a hand in dismissal. "I've dated a few guys, one being serious for a while, and I live with two guys. I think that disqualifies me."

"You fuck your roommates?"

"What!" She covered her mouth, realizing how loud her pitch had been. "No! I've knows those two since grade school."

"Sorry, I don't know any girls who share a living space with two guys. It's a little different."

Sora shrugged her shoulders. "We're best friends, thick as thieves, always looking out for each other."

"So you don't date because of them?"

"No, it's not like that. I prefer to take things slower, getting to know the guy a bit more before taking things to an intimacy level. Most of the guys that have asked me out lately just want a fling and not a relationship."

"So, you're not the type to kiss on the first date?" Torrance watched as she shook her head. "Interesting." An awkward silence settled between the two college students for several minutes before the red head sighed and closed her laptop. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "It's almost seven and I haven't had dinner yet." She started stacking books and papers to put in her bag. "Tomorrow's Friday, you want to meet up and finish this thing in the morning?"

"I can't, I work Friday mornings. How about around five?"

"Sorry, but it's my turn to make dinner tomorrow night."

"What are you making?"

"Chicken stir-fry." She paused a moment in thought. "Why don't you come over to my place? We can finish this after dinner."

"That sounds delish. How about we go catch a movie after? I'll pay for it." Torrance flashed the girl a convincing smile.

Blushing a little, she met his eyes with her own. "Are you asking me out?"

"Depends on if you say yes or not." He teased.

"I'd like that." Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she gave Torrance a little wave. "See you tomorrow."

 **000**

"And we're done." Sora turned the laptop around so Torrance could also see the confirmation email stating their project paper had been successfully submitted.

"You know we had until Monday to send that in right?"

"Yeah, but I prefer to get everything done by Friday. Leaves the weekend free to relax and unwind."

"And she's always pushy about it too." Tai opened the refrigerator door and rummaged around for a drink. "That means you're going to take off then?" He scowled at Sora's project partner.

Torrance shrugged. "I figured I'd stick around for a bit, the movie doesn't start for another hour."

"You two are seeing a movie?" Matt piped up from the couch. "Which one? We can all go."

"Oh no you don't!" Sora shot her two roommates a glare. "No third or fourth wheels allowed tonight."

"It's a date?" Two voices raised in unison.

Sighing, Sora shut her laptop. "Torrance, I'm going to freshen up before we leave, I'll meet you downstairs?" She watched him nod before putting his shoes on and closing the door behind him. "Alright, what's up with you two?" She looked from one roommate to the other, not amused.

"I don't like him."

"He's an asshole."

Crossing her arms, Sora huffed at the two. "OK this over protective, big brother persona has got to stop already! I'm not your girlfriend so back off!" Pointing to Matt, she continued. "Your acting like a moody jerk, I know what you and Kate did last week." She turned to Tai next. "And don't even get me started about you and Aimee. I don't complain about the chicks you two date, so don't start on mine!"

"Sora…You don't know what…"

"Look guys…" She pulled on her shoes and slipped her phone, keys and wallet into her pockets. "If I'm wrong about Torrance, I'll fully admit to it. OK?" She watched the two frown but nod. "I've got a full battery on my phone. If anything happens I'll call. Promise. See you two later." She closed the door behind her.

 **000**

"No! Torrance stop! That tickles!" Laughing, Sora twisted left and right, trying to break free of his grip while fingers trailed across her sides.

"Not until you say uncle!" Torrance slipped a limb over the red head lying on her bed, effectively pinning her upper legs to the mattress. "Now I've got you!" He pinned one slim wrist above her head, the other hand tickling her side. "Say it!"

Three weeks since she accepted Torrance's movie date, the duo went out about twice a week to movies, or dining out, having fun and getting to know one another, Torrance also showing her around his job at the local gym. She let him hold her hand and steal a few kisses to the cheek, but that was it so far, telling him she wasn't ready to move on to the next step when he asked why. Sora couldn't put her finger on it as to why; maybe because both her roommates still had yet to really warm up to the idea of her seeing him. The two said they supported her, even dropping the protective, possessive persona just a little but, something still just didn't feel right.

"OK…OK…OK Uncle!" Breathing in much needed oxygen, Sora gave in to the demands of the guy above her.

"Good girl." Smirking, Torrance grinned down at her. "Time to collect my prize." He leaned down for a kiss.

Slipping her free hand over her mouth, Sora shook her head at him. "I'm not ready."

Growling, Torrance griped her wrist tighter. "It's been what? Five weeks already?"

Wincing, Sora tugged at the hand gripping her wrist a little too tight. "Three weeks Torrance. I told you I like to take things slow."

"Two weeks is slow Sora, three is just stringing me along."

"I'm not…"

"You know what? I'm done with waiting." Pressing her to the bed tighter, Torrance one handed started unbuttoning the red heads top, slapping her free hand away when she shoved at him, trying to push him off. "Fucking tease is what you are!"

Shit! Struggling against Torrance, the guys were right; he really was an asshole. Attempting to jerk a knee up to gain leverage she cursed herself for being stupid when his grip only tightened; while she was athletic, he was muscular. "No!" Fuck! She was on her own, Matt and Tai weren't home from class yet. Swinging her fist, she slammed it into his face only to grip his wrist when he let go of her arm, twisted his fingers in her hair and yanked hard. Sora cried out in pain. "GET OFF ME!"

 **000**

"Fuck man, Torrance is here." Matt noticed the extra pair of shoes by the door.

"I still don't like him." The brunette agreed, shutting the door behind him. "I don't know what…"

The duo froze as a cry of 'No' broke the silence in the apartment followed by a pained yelp.

"What the hell?"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Shit!"

Both guys raced for Sora's bedroom door, Tai vaulting over the couch, twisting the doorknob and slamming the door open, his vision going red as he took in the sight. Eyes clenched closed in pain, Sora had one hand wrapped around the wrist buried and yanking her hair, while the other attempted to shove the heavier guy off who was currently unfastening her shirt, his legs pinning her lower half to the mattress. "What the fuck!" Two steps is all it took for Tai to reach Torrance, slamming his fist straight into the asshole's face before tearing him off Sora and hurling him to the floor. " _You_ _bastard_!"

"Fucking slut!" Torrance leered at the female both Tai and Matt currently was trying to shield from his view. "Tell me. Is she any good between the sheets?" That one earned him another fist to the face, this time from the blonde, before his arm was twisted behind his back and a second arm crossed his throat.

"Shut your mouth while you can _still_ talk." The low voice of Matt cautioned, his hold on Torrance tightening. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?"

Torrance's reply was cut short when Matt's arm tightened further on his hold, blood dripping from his face, nose and lip.

"Matt." Shakily standing behind Tai, Sora tried to put some order to her appearance. "Don't kill him."

"Sora? He tried to…"

"Don't defend this asshole…"

"I only said not to kill him Tai." Sora squeezed the brunette's hand back. "I didn't say don't hurt him."

Smirking in agreement with the red head and twisting the arm harder. "You heard her." Matt breathed in Torrance's ear, hauling him out of Sora's room and down the hall.

"Sora?" Frowning, Tai gripped her shoulders, his eyes searching her figure for injuries. "Are you OK?"

"No." Sora shook her head. "Go help Matt."

"Sora, I can't…"

"I just need a minute Tai. Please?"

Growling, Tai reluctantly left Sora's room. Striding purposely through the living room and yanking the front door open for Matt to shove the asshole out the door, throwing in a kick for good measure. "Come near her again and I _will_ end you!" Hew threw the jerks shoes at him before slamming the door closed.

The clatter of dishes had both guys turning and walking to the kitchen bar, watching as their female roommate noisily emptied the dishwasher, putting plates away with more force than necessary.

Gripping the counter with both hands, Sora let a whisper reach the two guys behind her. "You guys were right, he was a jerk. If you two hadn't…" Her voice choked off with a sob.

"But he didn't." Matt pulled her to him tightly, strong arms wrapping around her, offering comfort and support as she gripped his shirt tightly. "He didn't…and you're safe. That's what matters Sora."

"Matt's right. You're safe. We got there in time." Tai put a carton of ice cream on the table before pulling her into his own crushing hug of support. "I've always got your back Sora. No matter what."

Squeezing him back, Sora buried her face in his shirt. "Thanks Tai."

* * *

Written by request. No flames please.


	14. My Defender

**Road Trip Queen: I hope this answers your question to chapter 19: '** **Wonder how this will affect Sora in the future chapters before dating the guys?"**

* * *

 **Mood music:**

 **Emerson Drive – 'Fall into Me'**

 **Rascal Flatts – 'Stand'**

 **Emerson Drive - 'Last One Standing'**

* * *

 *** Takes place roughly five days after 'Always Got Your Back' ***

* * *

 **My Defender**

 **000**

 _*Right here waiting, staying strong_

 _Come and fall into me.*_

Sleepily, Matt scowled at the creamer refusing to dissolve in his cup of coffee. "What the?" Reaching out, he touched the coffee pot still mostly full of dark liquid. "Cold? What time did she wake up and make this?" Dumping out his mug, he rinsed it, refilled it and stuck it in the microwave to heat up.

"Morning dude." Coming into the kitchen, Tai blinked at the microwave. "Coffee not hot enough for you?"

"The whole pot is cold man."

"That's the second time this week dude." Looking over the apartment in thought, Tai frowned at the mass of blankets and red hair on the couch. "She slept on the couch again?"

"She did?" Grimacing, Matt shook his head at the site. "That's the fourth night in a row."

"We go to bed before she does…. What time has she been going to sleep?"

"No idea. Hell, she's always up before we are."

"This isn't like her at all. You think it has anything to do with that jerk Torrance?" Tai placed his own mug of caffeine in the microwave to warm up.

Adding creamer to his cup, Matt shrugged. "She hasn't said anything to me about it."

"You know she's not going to either man." Hearing a muffled whimper from the couch, the brunette walked over and lightly shook his friend's shoulder. "Hey Sora? Time to get up."

"Go away Tai." Sleepily, the girl mumbled and snuggled deeper under the blankets.

"You're going to be late for class. We have to leave in an hour." Gently, he tugged the blanket away from her head.

Groaning, the red head rolled and turned to the pestering brunette, cracking a tired eye open to peer at him. "I'm not going."

"You're ditching?" The blonde called from the kitchen.

"Damn Sora!" Tai took in her tired and bloodshot eyes, dark circles had formed underneath. "You look like hell. Did you get any sleep last night?" He sat next to his friend, concern for her stamped over his face.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted, pushing off the blanket, sitting up and accepting the mug of hot coffee Matt handed her.

"How come?"

Sipping coffee, Sora shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sora?" The blonde treaded lightly, taking a seat on the coffee table. "Is this about what happened last Wednesday with Torrance?"

Shuddering at the name, she gripped her mug tighter. "Does it matter?"

"You know you can always talk to us about anything right?" Tai squeezed her shoulders in a one armed hug as she leaned against him. "I mean, I braved aisle twelve to buy you tampons once remember?" He tried to lighten her mood.

"I know…"

"Then why keep things bottled up?" Matt cut off an excuse from the red head. "I know you're used to solving things on your own. But you don't have to. Just talk to us."

"I know…"

"So come on, out with it." Giving her another light squeeze, Tai encouraged her to talk. "Bad dreams? Having to share a class with that idiot today? Worried about a paper that's due? What's going through your head Sora?"

"You guys are right…"

"Which part?" The blonde pushed her before understanding clicked in his brain. "Sora? Have you even slept in your room since? Hell, have you had _any_ sleep at all?" He watched as she shook her head in agreement with his words. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You two were busy with Kate and Aimee all weekend." The girl between the two shrugged. "I didn't know how to bring it up without sounding selfish and interfering."

"God Sora, you are the most unselfish person I know." Tai vehemently disagreed with his red headed friend. "I may be going out with Aimee, but I'm still right here if you ever need me for _anything_. Friends come first no matter what. You can always fall on me."

"Tai's right." Matt cut off any attempt Sora made towards an excuse. "So what happened with Torrance is giving you dreams so bad, that you can't sleep until you're completely exhausted?"

"Something like that…" The red head fiddled with her now empty coffee cup.

"You know he can't hurt you right? We made sure of that when we kicked him out." This time Tai pulled his friend into a full hug of comfort, handing the coffee cup to Matt as she nodded in his shoulder, squeezing him back. "So how do we help you fix this?"

"I don't know." Sora pulled away from the brunette and settled her tired head in her hands, rubbing fingertips at her temples. "The vibe in my room is just so sour. Even after I cleaned it… changed the sheets and everything."

"Do we need to switch rooms?"

"Both of your beds won't fit in my smaller room Tai."

"Hey." Running a hand over hers, Matt waited for Sora to look at him. "What if we helped you rearrange your room after class? Think that would help?"

"It's worth a shot." Tai chimed in after Sora perked up a little at the idea. "Great idea Matt."

"Let us know if you need to talk or anything Sora. OK? Don't keep things bottled up." Grabbing the now empty coffee cups off the table, Matt stood up and turned to the kitchen. "Are you still going to stay home?"

"No you're not." A confident Tai reprimanded her nod to the blonde. "The Sora I know would never back down and take the coward's way out. You're not ditching lecture and putting your dreams on hold just because of some asshole." He stood and gently, but firmly pulled the red head to her feet. "Now go get dressed, we'll pick you up an espresso on the way to class."

 **000**

 _*You get mad, you get strong_

 _Wipe your hands, shake it off_

 _Then you stand *_

"Come on." Tai pulled a reluctant Sora through the classroom doors, letting Matt bring up the rear. "Ignore the stares." Towing her to the corner desk by the window, Tai waited for her to sit before taking the only seat next to her.

"Don't let the rumors get to you." Matt reassured the red head while taking the seat in front of her, effectively boxing her in between the two males.

"Your girlfriend's going to be jealous Matt." Sora lightly teased him.

"We broke up on Saturday." The blonde shrugged. "Kate was too clingy. She wanted commitment I wasn't ready to give."

"Heart breaker."

"Shut up Tai."

Busying herself with a textbook, Sora tried to block out the stares and whispers reaching across the room, words like 'tease' and 'bitch' being on the nicer side of the gossip. Pulling a little at the ruffled hem of her shirt Matt had handed her to change into earlier. Both males had vetoed her original over sized tee shirt choice, telling her to go change, the new outfit lending her extra confidence to face today.

"Look at him standing over there all smug." Tai huffed out with disdain. "I still want to knock his lights out."

"You don't have to look at him Sora." Twisting around in his seat, Matt reassured the red head behind him. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

"I'm not. As much as I want you to kick his ass." Sora let her gaze fall to the jerk across the room. "He's not worth it." Waiting for Torrance to look her way, she flipped him the bird when his stare met hers, mouthing the two words that belonged with the gesture.

"Slut!" The word rang out across the room and silence fell like a thick cloud of fog amongst classmates.

Placing a hand on Tai's arm when he moved to stand, Sora shook her head at her brunette friend before throwing a conniving smirk at Torrance. "I don't think you're big enough to throw insults." Her grin widened when the jerk's jaw dropped. "It's not my fault you're too small to whip it out." Laughter erupted throughout the classroom as Torrance slinked out the doors.

"That was awesome!" Turning to Sora, Tai raised a congratulatory fist for the girl to bump with her own. "Way to smack him in the feels!"

 **000**

 _*In a world of pretenders_

 _I am your defender*_

"Hey!"

Looking up from his phone, Tai waited for his classmate to reach him, skidding to a stop and out of breath.

"You're Tai right? Aimee's boyfriend?"

"Uhh yeah?"

"Shit man, she tried to fight some chick!"

"She what?" Eyes widening, Tai looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, some fiery red head chick! You should have seen it man! She was all like 'you're gonna stay away from my man.' And the red head just stood there all like 'as if!' Man she didn't even back down."

"Sora? What!"

"Oh yeah! Aimee tried to slap her even."

"You're kidding!"

"She just dodged it and told Aimee she wasn't worth her time. Then Aimee shoved her down that small set of stairs by the cafeteria when she tried to walk off!"

Tai's heart stopped at those words. "Where's Sora?"

"I think Ari took her to the campus clinic, she was pretty scraped up from the fall."

"Shit." Sprinting, Tai headed for the clinic. What the hell happened? What was Aimee thinking? What the fuck… Sliding to a stop, the brunette almost smacked into Matt as he rounded a corner on his own way to the clinic. "Fuck! Sorry Matt."

"You heard too?"

Nodding, the duo swiftly continued their way to the campus health center in search of their roommate. Yanking open the door, Tai called out to his best childhood friend who was currently sitting in a chair, holding an ice pack to her bare and bloody knee. "Sora! You OK?"

"Hey Tai… Matt…"

"What happened?" He took in her scraped knee and palms, peeling back the ice pack for a closer look.

The red head shrugged. "I called her out on her bullshit."

"Bullshit?" This time it was Matt who asked the question.

"I caught her kissing Torrance behind the cafeteria."

"Lying whore!"

Startled at the outburst, the trio turned to the door where Aimee stood, eyes shooting daggers at Sora. "Tai don't tell me you believe her! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Hey man." Noticing his friend shaking, Matt placed a calming hand on Tai's shoulder. "Calm down. It's not worth it dude."

"I saw it myself." Ari nodded in agreement when two pairs of eyes met his. "Aimee was making out with Torrance."

"Tai! You seriously don't believe them?" Aimee started.

"Get out." The low voice came from the brunette who was currently kneeling before his hurt friend.

"You really don't mean…"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Sight." Tai's voice rose higher with each word. "I never want to see you again!"

"Ari was it?" The blonde held out a hand for Ari to shake in thanks after Tai's now ex-girlfriend left the clinic. "Thanks for helping out dude."

"No worries." Shrugging off the complement, Ari grabbed Tai's hand next when he held it out to shake. "Sora here and I share the same creative design class."

"Thanks again." Sora called up towards her classmate from her chair.

Shrugging Sora's bag off his shoulder, Ari handed it to Matt before flashing Sora a smile. "Anytime, I'm happy you're not seriously hurt. Good thing it was only three steps huh?" He nodded when Sora smiled back at him. "So I'll see you Wednesday? Don't forget we have that color wheel project due."

"Did she really try to punch you?" Tai asked Sora after her friend left.

"Sorry Tai." Fiddling with the ice pack, Sora adverted the brunette's eyes. "I didn't mean for all that to happen. But I couldn't just stand there and let her cheat on you!"

"My defender." Tai watched as Sora chuckled at his words.

* * *

 **Ta da! Now for the real question:**

 **Who is Ari? And what part does he play in all this?**

 **Thanks for reading! Review please?**


	15. Stress, Chaos and Blessings

**Thanks for stopping by! So I was going to post this tomorrow, but I have a ton of wedding stuff to do. At least my sister's wedding dress is 'perfect' according to her. YAY! One down, 20 more things to go...**

 **Ari is all Missyrod's doing.**

 **Pokes belong to Road Trip Queen.**

 **Kat comes from NoctIsFishing.**

 **Stress comes from wedding planning:**

 **11 days to go...Dun Dun Dun...**

 **Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Takes place after** **'** **My Defender** **'** *****

* * *

 **Stress, Chaos and Blessings**

"What the hell!" The duo stood dumbfounded at the sight of their living room.

"Hey guys!" Muttering out through pins in his mouth, Ari waved at the two while working fabric through a sewing machine. "Just in time."

"Hey Ari!" Returning the greeting, Tai called out.

"Just in time for what?" The blonde asked.

"Tai! Matt!" Pins in her mouth, Sora called out to her two roommates while adjusting a black dress on the girl in front of her, shortening the hem. "Thank god! We need help!"

"Sora?" The brunette looked nervous. "What did you do to the living room?"

What a mess. Fabric draped over every single couch and chair, rolls of ribbon had unwound and rolled across the floor. Spools of every color thread littered the table at the end of the couch. Pins, needles, scissors, and other sewing odds and ends lay on the kitchen bar. No less than three sewing machines sat on the kitchen table while another was on the coffee table, each threaded with a different color. Sora's only pair of heels sat on the floor next to an elaborate dark red evening gown draped over the bar stool, the other two bar stools draped with more clothing, this time for male figures.

"Ari and Sora's models quit on them at the last minute." The girl who was currently standing on a kitchen chair in the middle of the living room explained to the two confused guys. "And their project is due tomorrow… Ouch! You poked me!"

"Sorry." The red head mumbled out through pins. "Guys, we really…really need your help. This is our final grade for this class."

"Help with what?"

"Can you two put those on?" Motioning to the clothes on the bar stools, Sora asked. "So I can see what adjustments I have to make."

"You want us to be models!?" Eyes widening, Matt asked the red head.

"Why not ask Izzy or Joe? Or I'm sure there are other guys in your class you can ask?" Nervously, Tai offered a different solution.

"Izzy's too short for our designs, and Joe's too busy to help, TK's too skinny as well." Grabbing a pair of scissors to slice through the too long hem, Sora explained. "I know you two are busy, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency."

"Sora…."

"I'll even clean that damn toilet Matt!" The red head turned to her two roommates, desperate and fiery eyes pleading for help. "Guys… Please?"

Sighing in defeat, Tai grabbed the outfits off the bar stool. "Come on Matt." He handed the blonde an ensemble. "You don't have to clean the toilet Sora, we'll help you out."

"Those two are cute." The girl standing on the chair giggled after the duo disappeared down the hall. "How did you become roommates with such hotties?" She smirked as blush exploded across Sora's face.

"Knock it off Kat!" Ari called out to the girl. "You're not dating them."

"Ruin my fun why don't you?" Kat stuck her tongue out at Ari. "Who says I can't look?"

"I've known them almost my whole life Kat." Adjusting the hem just right, Sora explained. "Alright, I think that does it, hop down. You can change in my room if you like. Thanks again for helping."

"Anytime, happy to be of service." Pulling the hem up, Kat disappeared behind Sora's door.

Plopping down on the empty chair, Sora buried her face in her hands, resting elbows on her knees and sighed in stress and frustration.

"Hey." Hands reached out and settled on her shoulders, fingers rubbing a bit at the tension beneath her shirt. "We got this." Ari offered comfort to his project partner. "Stop stressing out."

"Sorry." Slumping a bit under his fingers, she relaxed a little. "I just hate last minute projects."

"Expect the worst, hope for the best and you'll never be disappointed." Ari took a leap. "Hey? How about after we knock everyone's socks off with our awesomeness, I take you out to dinner to celebrate, my treat?"

She twisted her head to look at him. "Are you asking me out?"

"Only if you say yes." He teased.

"Sounds good to me." Standing, she draped the red dress over her arm. "I guess I should put this on so I can see what needs to be altered." Seeing Kat come out of her room, Sora motioned to the now empty stool. "Just put it there, I'll fix it in a bit." And she closed her bedroom door behind her.

"I guess I'm heading out." Gathering her purse, Kat pulled on her shoes. "What time do you need me tomorrow?"

"Can you be at the mini-torium around four? The 'show' is at six, that way we can do any last minute alterations?"

"No worries. By guys!" Kat closed the door behind her.

"There's a show?" Startled at the news, Tai asked Ari.

"No one said anything about a show."

Ari turned to Sora's two roommates now dressed in semi-formal attire. "You two were going to come watch anyways. Think of it this way, now you get to cheer us on from the stage instead of the stands."

"I guess so." Tai shrugged in the dress shirt. "So who was the shorty?"

"My sister, Kat." Ari explained, studying the two in front of him. "Don't even think about it either."

"Hey man." Tai held his hands up defensively. "From one brother to another, I get it."

"You two don't look that far apart." The blonde tugged a little at the unfamiliar shirt. "Although she has gold-brown hair and you have red-brown."

"Would you believe me if I told you we were both born blonde?" Gathering pins, he adjusted the small gathers at Tai's shoulders so they fell just right. "The blue eyes stayed though. I swear my twin is more trouble than she's worth some days."

"I hear you there man. Ow! Watch those pins!"

"Sorry man."

"Hey Kat?" Opening the door a crack, Sora called out. "Can you help with this clasp? I can't reach it."

"Kat left." Ari called out around pins. "She's got a paper due in the morning."

"Oh. I managed to pull the zipper all the way, but I forgot we put this hidden button at the top."

"No worries, I can help…." Turning to the hallway, Ari let the pins fall from his lips to the floor. "Sweet Kami!"

"Damn Sora!" The blonde called out while Tai let loose a low whistle in astonishment.

"Oh stop it!" Blushing madly at the attention, Sora clasped her hands in front of her dark red dress. The slight sweetheart neckline gave way to off the shoulder lace sleeves that ended at her wrists. Crushed taffeta covering satin fell in waves to the floor, a slight ruffle making its way down the front and splitting towards the bottom, adding extra fabric to the skirt without looking bulky.

"Fuck Sora!" Blinking rapidly, Tai didn't believe his eyes. "You _designed_ that?!"

"It's not that big of a deal guys." Sora stepped towards the three, her skirt flowing out behind her. Reaching out, she tugged a little on the loose fabric at Matt's shoulders. "Hum, this isn't right." Turning to the other male, she smoothed at the pucker near the top of Tai's shirt. "Switch shirts you two. Tai's a little broader in the shoulders than you are Matt." Shrugging, both males followed instructions, undoing buttons to trade shirts.

"Here." Taking her hand Ari spun the red head in a circle, the skirt billowing out in all directions. "I think it's almost perfect." Stepping behind her, he fastened the hidden button at the back, tugging a little at the fabric. "It's a little loose back here, stay still." Threading a needle with matching thread, Ari wove the strand through the fabric at the back of Sora's dress, creating a few hidden pleats before tying off the thread. "How's that? Too tight?"

"Perfect. It doesn't feel like it's about to fall down anymore." Stretching her arms out, Sora gestured to the sleeves. "These are a little too long for my liking."

"I think I have an idea." Turning her hand over, Ari stitched a small piece of matching elastic to the inside seam at Sora's inner wrist, shortening the length just a little and creating a small ruffle in the lace to match the bottom of the dress. "How's that?"

"Much better. Thanks!" She held out her other wrist for Ari to fix as well.

"After tomorrow, I'm going to have to find a restaurant to take you to so you can wear this out."

Blushing, the red head giggled a little before turning to her two roommates and looked them over. "That's considerably better."

"You're right." Her project partner agreed. "The navy goes better with Tai's complexion." He fixed a pucker at the back of Matt's shirt. "The black sets your hair off better man."

"Watch those pins Ari!" The blonde flinched when poked.

"Sorry man."

"At least we don't have to hem the pants."

"Ow! You too Sora." The brunette shifted when a pin prodded painfully. "Watch it!"

"Sorry Tai." Snapping off thread, Sora studied the finished product. "It's perfect! Thank you." She pulled the brunette in for a hug.

"Anytime." Tai squeezed her back. "That dress looks amazing on you."

"Thanks." Turning, Sora gave the blonde a squeeze as well. "You guys are the best!" Rotating around, she asked. "I'm going to get out of this, can you…?" She felt fingers undo the hidden button. "Thanks!"

Watching Sora's bedroom door close, the blonde turned to Ari. "You're taking her out?"

"Did I ask her out?" Blue eyes met a different set of blue. "Yeah, I did."

"Is that a good idea?" The brunette asked while undoing buttons. "It's been only what? Two weeks since she put dumb and dumber on their asses?"

Ari shrugged and started putting supplies back in bins. "She said yes. Sorry, should I of asked first?"

"No man." Matt shrugged out of his tailored shirt. "Sora's always taken care of herself one way or another." He draped the shirt over a chair. "You helped her out once. Makes you a pretty decent guy."

"But you hurt her." Tai cautioned him. "And I will hurt you."

Grimacing at the memory of Torrance's bruised and swollen face, Ari nodded. "I wouldn't doubt you for a second." He clasped hands with the brunette and then the blond in understanding. "Thanks."

* * *

 **So, Sora's dress in this chap is a cross between my sister's wedding dress that I had to alter and my brides' maid dress. I used the two for inspiration, and I love how it worked out!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review please?**

* * *

 **Conversations with NoctIsFishing:**

Quote of the day: "Hello, it's me, your Taichi Sancho Kamiya, dammit your Hubby found me out."

 **Check out her stories! They are amazing! But don't loan her Taichi for valentines day, he'll stay for three days before she gives him back!**


	16. Fight (pt 1)

**Multiple warnings:**

 **Major OOC, Swearing and sexual implications.**

* * *

 **Fight**

"Jeez Sora, you need to get laid."

"Either that or bob ran out of batteries."

"Shut up! I'm not some desperate chick who needs to get some every weekend like you two! Maybe I don't want to be just another notch in some guy's bedpost!"

"Wait, Sora!"

She slammed her bedroom door.

"I think we fucked up."

"Really? You think?"

"Ugg, I'm not sober enough for this."

"Now what? What are you doing?"

Pressing a few more buttons and putting the phone to his ear, he sighed in defeat. "Calling for backup."

000

Sighing heavily, he raised a fist to knock on the door. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday afternoon. The argument between those three must have been bad if Matt was calling him for advice. He didn't understand all of it, just that the two males had said somethings about Sora being bitchy and needing to get herself some. He ran a hand over his face; sometimes those two could be clueless when it came to girls. He met a pair of not quite sober eyes as the door opened for him. "Hey Tai."

"TK…!" Tai stammered out, surprised to see the younger blonde standing there. Stepping aside in silent invitation to come in and giving a little jump as TK's elbow jabbed him in the ribs in passing. "What was that for?"

"A gift from your sister. She says to stop being an idiot." TK raised an eyebrow at his brother's depressed form sitting on the couch. "Alright, what did you two do?"

"So it's automatically our fault!" Matt sharply looked at his brother, eyes glittering.

"I didn't say that."

"Sure sounded like it."

"Let's try this again." TK sighed; Matt was always harder to handle after drinking. "What happened?"

"I dono. We all went out to the club to drink and celebrate the end of semester finals." Tai sat at the bar, swiveling the seat to face the two blondes sitting on the couch. "She's been uptight lately, thought it'd help her to chill out." He shrugged as the younger man gave him a look. "Next thing I know we're in the kitchen and she's yelling at us because we didn't come home last night."

"You both stayed out _all_ night?"

"Apparently Tai like's blondes if he's drunk enough." Smirking, Matt ran his hands through his hair and down the back of his neck, a headache building.

"You're one to talk; hanging all over that chick in that skimpy dress." Tai shot back.

Matt huffed in Tai's direction.

TK slammed his head in his hands and growled at the two idiots in the room. "Let me get this straight, you took Sora out to have fun together, _as a group_ , and left her at the club so the two of you could get _lucky_?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "And then told her _she_ needed to get laid when she confronted you about it? _Please_ tell me you two aren't _that_ stupid!"

000

Annoyed, Sora flipped through the magazine on the bed before her, chin in her palm and feet up in the air. What was wrong with those two? Granted, the three had been stressed out the past week or so with finals looming overhead. Tempers had been higher than usual, and arguments quick to rise over the smallest things between her two male friends. Gah! The whole mess was twisting around inside her, flaring her temper as well and not helping the situation. Wiping away at tears, she shoved the paper off the bed before burying her face in her arms, letting out a muffled moan of pent up frustration. Matt's idea of a fun night clubbing sounded amazing, she had looked forward to letting the music wash away the stress, the alcohol loosening up tense muscles, possibly flirting a bit, maybe even finding a nice guy to date a little. Heaven knows the two she lived with didn't see her in that way. Sora frowned, why did that thought hurt a little? Lost in her thoughts, she startled when a soft knock came from her bedroom door. "Go away Tai!"

"Sora? Are you decent?"

"TK?" Sliding hands across her face, she stumbled towards the door before opening it and looking at her younger friend. "What are you doing here?"

Lifting up the bag a little, he took in her red rimmed eyes and ruffled hair. "Kari sent you a present, and I wanted to ask if you still had that book I could borrow?" He walked over and sat in the chair at her desk, digging through the bag and tossing Sora a candy bar. "She would have come herself but she's got a paper due first thing Monday morning."

Leaning against the door, Sora opened the wrapper and took a bite of chocolate goodness. "Mmm, tell her I said thanks." Looking over at his worried face, she frowned. "You didn't come all this way just to ask for a book and drop off chocolate. Out with it. What's up?"

Sighing, he dropped his head a little. "Matt called me." He heard her suck in a breath. "Said you had a pretty big fight, what happened?"

Sora froze. "How much do you know?"

"Just that they left the club without you and said you were uptight?"

"So they left out that they took off with a couple of hotties, leaving me at the bar wondering where they were until the club closed?" She took in his shocked face. "Then, they went home with them and didn't even text me they were OK." Tears were pouring down her face now. "And they get upset with me if I go out with a guy without letting them know I'm OK! The _nerve_ of those two!" Sitting down hard on her bed Sora sobbed in her hands, mortified. She hadn't meant to explode her feelings to the younger blonde. "And to top everything off, they tell me _I'm_ the one who needs to get fucked! As if I'm OK with hooking up with _any_ random guy!"

"Sora?" TK placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "You love them don't you?" Her shocked expression flew up to his face. "I thought so."

000

Shutting Sora's door behind him and leaving the bag of chocolates with her, TK wandered into the living room where the older males watched him with anxious expressions. Suddenly fuming, he hauled off and slammed his fist into his older brother's face.

"TK!" Matt shoved his brother off him, where in the hell had that come from? "Fuck!"

"What the hell man!" Tai grabbed the younger blond and winced hard as his elbow slammed into his ribs for the second time that day. "Son of a bitch!" He let the blonde go, damn that one actually hurt.

"Shut up! You both are thicker than rocks!" He shoved his hands through his hair, exasperated. "Do either of you have any clue what's going on?" Looking at the two he shoved a finger in their direction and continued. "She loves both of you beyond words, and yet she's too afraid of losing either one to say anything about it!" He stared at their dumbfounded faces. "Ya'll really didn't know?"

* * *

 **To be continued...?**

 **So, I honestly wasn't planning for this to be a chapter.**

 **I was putting ideas down because i couldn't sleep and this one kinda just vomited from my fingertips.**

 **I honestly have no idea where this came from. Apparently TK makes a good moderator in my brain.**

 **Review and let me know if anyone wants me to expand on this scene. I don't want to write more on this one if no one likes it.**


	17. Fight (pt 2) Making up

**Multiple warnings:**

 **Major OOC, swearing and implications**

* * *

 **Fight (part 2)**

 **Recap:** "Shut up! You both are thicker than rocks!" He shoved his hands through his hair, exasperated. "Do either of you have any clue what's going on?" Looking at the two he shoved a finger in their direction and continued. "She loves both of you beyond words, and yet she's too afraid of losing either one to say anything about it!" He stared at their dumbfounded faces. "Ya'll really didn't know?"

000

"No…"

"She really…?"

"Fuck…"

"Damn…"

TK crossed his arms at the two. "No, I guess not. I can't fix this one. You two have to. Sober up first, eat lunch or something and for god's sake, both of you take a shower before you try." He glared at both half sobered males. "Make her tea, sit down and listen to her, keep her talking, make her open up to you." TK shot Tai a knowing look. "Don't crack any wise ass jokes. Think of if it was someone who had torn out your sister's heart! What would you do? What would you say?" TK turned to his older brother. "And you, quit being so moody. Pay attention when you two talk to her later." Pulling on his shoes he opened the door to let the trio patch things up. "When she starts crying, hold her, and for fuck's sake don't let her go! She doesn't need to get laid; she needs her two best friends to listen to her."

000

Embarrassed, ashamed, and depressed didn't even begin to cover what Sora was feeling as she sat on the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, her nose pressed to the plush fabric. She went and accidentally told TK she loved both his brother and her best friend! Gah! What was the world coming to? You're not supposed to fall in love with two people at the same time, much less roommates you've known since childhood. Especially when neither returned the feelings, and now those two knew her secret. Damn TK for blabbing his mouth! Sometimes she wondered why she agreed to move in with the two boneheads, she'd always figured things out on her own. But damn, it was next to impossible to do so while living with them. Her grip on the pillow tightened as, for the second time that day, someone softly knocked on her bedroom door. No, not yet, she wasn't ready to face them. Not yet.

000

Nodding at the blonde, Tai softly rapped on Sora's bedroom door. "Sora?" Frowning, he listened for a reply and sighed when silence reached his ears. "Open the door, we need to talk."

Getting a nudge from Matt, he slowly opened her door and both boys felt their hearts clench at the sight of their friend and roommate. Sitting on the bed facing away from them, huddled into the pillow she was holding, her shoulders quivered with emotions. Fuck! Eyes clashed together, had they broken her? Sure she'd been upset with them before, hell angry even, but never like this. The duo wandered into the room and took a seat on either side of her, close enough for her to feel their presence but not quite touching her.

"Hey…"

"Sora?"

"Look, we're sorry OK?"

"We didn't mean to upset you like that…"

Nothing, she gave them nothing. Not a flinch or any kind of hint she had even overheard them speak. She just hunched down further into the pillow, shivering and pulling away when Tai ran a hand over her back in an apology. "Sora? Talk to us please?" Eyes met over her head and Tai frowned, unsure of what to do. Hell, she wasn't even acknowledging them.

Shifting and turning towards her, Mat tucked a knee up on the bed, sighing he tugged at the pillow she clutched at her chest. "Hey…" His words came softly; lifting her chin and making her look up at him. He gasped. Her eyes were empty, emotionless as if they had indeed broken her with their harsh, unnecessary words that morning. "Talk to me? Slap me? Do something, I'm sorry for what I said." He held her a little tighter when she tried to pull away. What was it that TK had said earlier? Make her open up and talk? He frowned. Oh damn it to all hell! She could slap him later for this. Feeling brash for once, he dipped his head and softly placed his lips on hers once, twice, three times. A little longer each time, closing his eyes and feeling for her reaction instead of looking for one. Pulling back, he looked into Sora's eyes again, smiling softly when they glittered a little back at him. "There you are." He kissed her a fourth time, slow, a gentle glide that invoked a response from the girl, her lips moving tenderly, tentatively against his.

Holy henna and god damn, he was kissing her! All considerations of ignoring the two until they left her alone fled from her thoughts as his lips softly touched hers for a third time before leaving her mouth entirely. She barely had time to register his quiet words before his lips met hers again, firmer this time but still soft, hesitant even before she willed herself to kiss him back. Surly this was a dream? She closed her eyes and let herself feel. Gentle rivers of, she wasn't quite sure what it was, need, love, desire? Whatever it was she didn't care, it slid down her body, a cool stream that flowed through her nerves, both settling and igniting something deep within. God help her she _liked_ it! As the kiss ended, she felt more than a little disappointed.

"Hot damn!" Matt ignored a snicker from Tai. His eyes probed hers, searching for her feelings. "I'm sorry, for leaving you, for making you worry, for everything."

"Hey." Tai smiled when Sora turned to look at him. "I'm sorry too. I was stupid." His hand slid over hers in a physical apology. "Hey Sora? Why didn't you tell us how you feel?" He frowned when she pulled away from them. Shit! Was he not supposed to say that yet?

She slid her fingers through her hair, elbows resting on her knees. "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Talk to us please."

Huffing a little in annoyance, she pushed off the bed to stand near the window, facing away from the stares coming from her bed. "I don't know how to say it."

"Try. We're not leaving until you do."

"Yeah, no matter how mad you are at us."

"I'm not mad. At least not anymore." The tears started, damn it! She wiped at the water falling from her eyes. She shivered a little as Matt's arms turned her around and pulled her to him in a comforting hug. "I can't stay mad at you two. But you both can be so thick at times." Sora paused, steadying herself before more words tumbled from her lips. "I'm afraid. Scared of what can change between us. It's easier to hide it. I can't choose between you, I can't lose either one of you, it would kill me. And I'm scared that you would...hate me."

"NO!" Tai growled and shoved off her bed, his outburst startling the two apart a little. "Never!" Forcefully nudging Matt out of the way, he grabbed her arms and slightly shook his friend. "We could _never_ hate you. Do you _hear_ me?" His grip loosened a little as his eyes bored into hers, alight with flames, begging her to understand. "I'm not leaving. _We_ aren't going anywhere. Even if you try and make us." Eyes transforming from fiery to searching, Tai loosed his grip and brought his hands to either side of her face, fingers soft against her skin as he smirked a little. "No matter what happens." Leaning forward he paused long enough to whisper. "My turn." Before his lips crashed down to hers, pouring out feelings and comfort he didn't know how to put into words.

Sweet merciful kami! Sora closed her eyes and locked her knees in place. Tai kissed with fire and passion she had never felt before. Muddled thoughts cleared her mind; no wonder Tai was useless at putting his words together, he excelled at physically relaying what he couldn't put forth in words. Matt's kiss trickled through her slowly, compassionately bringing her mind to focus. Tai's kiss was searing, pounding through her, begging her to understand what he couldn't say. She kissed him back, humming a little, soft lips sliding with his.

"Fuck!" Tai gasped, ending the kiss and putting his forehead to hers. "Sora, you are…that was…Damn!" He smiled at her giggle.

"I know right?" Matt slung his arms around the two, locking them in a group hug and placing a small kiss to the girl's hair. "You're amazing Sora. Tai's right, we aren't going anywhere. No matter what happens. Promise."

Snuggling a little deeper into the hug, she slipped an arm around each of her guys, tugging them closer in comfort. Between Matt's compassionate understanding and Tai's fierce way of making her listen, her mind was no longer a merry go round out of control, flying, ready to crash and burn. Humming in agreement she let her knees sag a little, drained and feeling a little foolish with herself, both mentally and physically she was tired. "Thanks Guys."

Feeling how tired she was, Tai pulled her towards the bed. What was it that TK had said earlier? Hold her and don't let her go? Well damn, he could do that. Slipping in next to her, he gathered her to him, humming gently, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Sleep, you're exhausted." Looking over at the blonde, he nodded to the empty space behind Sora on the double bed, it would be a tight fit but the three would make it work.

Sliding in the bed behind her, Matt scooted closer, spooning her from behind and ran a comforting hand down Sora's arm. They had fucked up royally today and damn it they were going to fix this once and for all. Gasping, he gripped her hip a little when she snuggled into him, suddenly aware of exactly how close she was. Closing his eyes and groaning, he was not about to fuck this day up anymore. "Sora, you can't squirm like that." He moved to roll over, pressing his back to hers. Reaching down, he twisted his fingers through hers and rested their hands on her hip. "I'm still not going anywhere." He felt her settle deeper in the bed with relief.

"Issues Matt?"

"Shut up Tai!"

Tiredly she smiled, they would talk more about this later but for now, she was content to know she was stuck with them. They wouldn't make her choose between them. They wouldn't hate her. And both had made damn sure she understood that. Sometimes it took courage to love someone, but love also couldn't bloom without friendship. Fire and ice these two were, and she was the link that balanced the trio to perfection.

* * *

 **So, by demand, I give you part two of the fight between these three.**

 **I tell you what this chapter physically gave me a headache with all the emotions flying through my head. And my husband may or may not of said i was being an 'emotional bitch' while getting this down. Well, maybe a little.**

 **So this series was never meant to be romantic in any way, shape or form. But I'm not completely rejecting the idea of an occasional one here or there. Fair warning though, I 100% suck at thinking up scenarios for it, so if you want more like this, I'm going to need ideas for it. I'm pretty open minded about anything and I'll try my best to meet expectations.**


	18. Fight (pt 3) Discussion

**Hey everyone, the trio is still very OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

Fight (part 3)

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Come on Sora, It'll be fun." Tai whined, pleading to his friend. The semester was over, finals all wrapped up, and he was done with the whole 'adulting' thing for a while. "Please!"

"Tai, I'm really not in the mood…"

"Please, please Sora?" He pushed at her buttons. "You've been bitchy lately…" He trailed off when she shot him a sharp look. "Umm….I mean I'll pay for your cover charge even. Come on."

"The whole ten bucks Tai? That's pretty expensive for you."

"Uhh…." He racked through his brain, backpedaling for a way out. "And one…no two rounds of shots." He sent her his famous grin, the one he knew she couldn't resist. "Please?"

"Just say yes already, I'm tired of listening to him whine." Matt pleaded with Sora. "Lorince from phy class will be there, I'll set you up with him."

"You know I don't like hooking up with random people…."

"Then don't hook up." Tai pleaded with her again. "Come to the club, drink, dance, and chill out with us."

"Fine."

000

"To the end of finals!" Tai raised his glass to his roommates before tossing the shot down and thumping the glass back to the bar. "Another shot Sora? Or am I forgiven yet?"

"I think three is enough for now Tai." Shaking her head, she placed her glass down on the bar. "The band's playing a decent song. Let's dance before we get too drunk." She pulled the two towards the dance floor. Carefree and happy, she let Matt spin her around before bringing her close, giving her a little dip and a kiss on the cheek. Damn, whoever manages to grab him better thank their lucky stars, romantically sweet and all the charm, Matt was always a little flirtier after a few drinks. They had dated once in high school, but that hadn't lasted all that long despite her feelings towards him. She asked him once why he never dated seriously, and received something about how he wasn't ready for commitment on an advanced level yet.

Grinning, Matt gave Sora a final twirl before passing her off to Tai, observing as the two pulled off that silly dance routine they had going since childhood. He never should have let Sora go when he had her; they never really officially broke it off, just got busy with school and life for a few months. Spending less and less time together until, somehow they were back to being just friends. Winding his way back to the bar he ordered another shot, making it two when a little brunette in a hot number caught his eye. Tapping his glass to hers, he swallowed the amber liquid before tugging the female towards the dance floor, grinding with her as a hit song blasted through the speakers. Tonight, he was going to forget that his best female friend didn't share the same feelings towards him as he did her.

Holding on to Sora's hands, Tai tried to steady them both as they moved to the deafening song on the dance floor. Now this had been a grand idea even if it took a little coaxing for her to join them. His grip tightened on her as another body bumped into Sora and almost knocked her off her feet. The dance floor was quite crowded tonight, college students celebrating the end of the semester together. Pulling her closer as a softer song started, he wrapped am arm around the girl's waist, threading his fingers through hers, steadying her against his chest as they swayed to the notes. Laying his head against hers, he secretly wished this was a date. He couldn't remember when he started having feelings for Sora; after all they had been two peas in a pod since grade school. Crushed is what he remembered feeling when she had chosen the blond over him years ago. But, ever the best friend, he gave her a shove and wished her all the best. That still didn't mean he wasn't elated when the two had broken it off months later, and he never mustered up the courage to ask her out after. One just didn't date his best friends ex, no matter how the terms ended.

"Tai, what are you doing?"

Shit! His eyes widened and he took a step back from the red head. Fuck! Where did that come from? So lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized what he was doing. "Sora...I umm...that is…sorry!" Turning, Tai fled the dance floor. Stopping at the far end of the bar, he mentally slapped himself and called for a drink. Slamming back two shots, one after the other, he let his forehead meet the bar top. What the fuck had he just done? Sora was going to murder him if she found him right now. Where to hide? His eyes met those of a blonde in a skimpy outfit, as she placed another shot in front of him.

"Trouble on your mind handsome?"

"You have no idea." Tai threw back the shot before letting the girl lead him away from the bar. He'd find Sora later, when he wasn't panicking and apologize.

Momentarily stunned, Sora stared where Tai had been seconds before, her fingers lightly touching her neck where his kiss had landed. Where had that come from and why did it feel so good? Getting jolted from behind, she shook out of her stupor and headed off the dance floor. Stupid Tai! Ordering a beer, she sat at a table and scanned the club for signs of her two friends, noting when she saw Matt dancing with a girl in a dress looking as if it was painted on. No sign of Tai anywhere, sipping her drink a shadow fell over her.

"I see your boyfriends left you."

"Hum?" Sora looked at the female standing over her, rolling her eyes when the girl had more cleavage than fabric for a shirt. "Oh, no we're not dating."

"Stringing them along then? Pity."

"I'm sorry. Can I help you with something?" This girl was starting to annoy Sora.

"You can give me blondie's number. He looks like a good lay."

"In your dreams bitch." Sora scoffed and turned her back to the female, ending the conversation.

Hours later, Sora checked her phone for the umpteenth time, still no messages from Tai or Matt. She had sent them messages ages ago, letting them know where she was. Scanning the almost empty club, she sighed and gathered her trash to toss before leaving towards home. Those two probably went home with some chick and didn't text about it, leaving her at the club to walk home alone. Letting herself in the door, she tossed her keys on the entryway table, kicked off her shoes and slumped on the couch. Damn those two.

000

Eyes bloodshot, clothing in disarray, and still mostly drunk Matt exited the elevator and tripped over a pair of legs blocking the walkway to his apartment. "What the hell! Tai?" The blonde looked at his friend who was just as disoriented as he was. "You stayed out all night too man?"

"Yeah." Tai nodded. "Sora's gonna kill me too."

"Why? What did you do this time?"

"I may have kissed her neck when we were dancing."

"You did what!"

"And then ran away."

"You didn't!" Matt whacked a hand to his face. "And we both stayed out all night too."

"Fuck!" Tai smashed his head to the wall behind him before looking at the blonde. "Was she at least good?" He smirked, looking at the state of Matt's clothing.

"Shut up Tai!" Matt pulled his friend to his feet and steered him towards the apartment. Noticing Tai's shirt only half buttoned. "Was yours any better?"

"They say blonds are more fun."

Shoving at his friend Matt opened the door, both boys kicked off their shoes before emptying pockets on the table. "Sora? We're home!"

"About time!" She watched as the duo came into view, looking them over, she sighed in relief. "You're OK."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Geez I dono, maybe because Tai here decided to take off on me? Or maybe because neither of you let me know I had to walk home alone?"

"Sora, it's not like that."

"Not like what Matt? I'm not the one who abandoned my friend just so I could get lucky!"

"Jeez Sora, you need to get laid."

"Either that or bob ran out of batteries."

"Shut up! I'm not some desperate chick who needs to get some every weekend like you two! Maybe I don't want to be just another notch in some guy's bedpost!"

"Wait, Sora!"

She slammed her bedroom door.

"I think we fucked up."

"Really? You think?"

"Ugg, I'm not sober enough for this."

"Now what? What are you doing?"

Pressing a few more buttons and putting the phone to his ear, he sighed in defeat. "Calling for backup."

000

 _ ***Present***_

"Psst. Matt? You awake?" Tai whispered over Sora at the blonde.

"Hum? What's up?"

"We gotta talk man."

Gently prying his hand loose from the sleeping girl between them, Matt rolled over, facing the two in the bed. "About what dude?"

"About her." Tai nodded at Sora, keeping his voice down as not to wake her. "It's clear she's got deeper feelings for both of us than we thought. And I don't know about you but I…"

"You love her more than just a friend?" Matt saw the blush creep to Tai's cheeks. "You never said anything before. Since when?"

"Since before you two started dating in high school."

"Dude."

"I know." Tai gently brushed a lock of hair out of Sora's face. "But then you two were dating, and it just didn't seem right to say anything after you broke it off. What happened anyways?"

"We never really actually broke up." He paused as Sora rolled between them to lie on her back. "Things just got busy with my band and her matches, we just drifted apart I guess." He tugged down Sora's shirt, it had shifted when she rolled, effectively covering her back up. "By the time I realized I was in love, we were back to being just friends."

"And you never told her?"

"No." He shook his head. "So what do we do now? You heard her; she's not going to choose between us."

"Think she would object to flipping for it?"

"Tai, I swear…"

"I'm kidding dude." Tai snickered. Looking down at the girl between them, he considered long and hard about the entire situation. How could he make this work without hurting anyone's feelings or harming their friendship? "Why don't we both date her?"

"What the?" Matt sputtered. "Tai, I am not interested in any kind of three-way with you…"

"Not like that man! As if I'd ever kiss you." Tai glared at the blonde. "I mean date each of us separately, at the same time."

"Where did you come up with that?"

He shrugged. "In today's society, it's considered ordinary for someone to date more than one individual at a time. Some would even say it's normal to do so."

"Those are some intellectual words Tai, where did you pick that up?"

"I read when I get bored."

Matt snorted. "Think she'd go for it?"

"Go for what?" Blinking tiredly, Sora stretched out as best as she could before looking up at the two faces above her. "Guys?"

"Hey sleepy head." Tai teased, propping up on an elbow, head in his hand. "Matt and I were trying to figure out your problem."

"My problem?"

Propping his own head up similar to Tai's Matt clarified things for the confused girl. "Tai suggested you date both of us at the same time."

"Both of you….Date…What?" Stammering, Sora sat up, crawled down the bed, pulled her shirt and shorts back where they belonged, faced the two boys now sitting upright, and maneuvered to sit down between them. "I'm a little lost. I thought neither of you had any interest in me like that."

"Sora, you're basically sex-on-legs. How could we not be attracted to you?" Tai reached out and settled a hand over hers in a comforting manner.

"What Tai means to say..." Matt elbowed his friend to shut up. "Is that we talked it over and realized we both have always had feeling for you. We were just to chicken shit to say so."

"You never said anything when we were together before, and you know I can't choose between you two…"

"And you don't have to. Not ever!" Leaning forward on his knees, Matt held her firmly by the shoulders. "We're not asking you to pick. We're asking you if you would object to the idea."

"And if this leads to you two fighting each other over me? Then what? I don't want to lose what we have."

"Then you won't." Tai gently pried her from Matt's grip and turned her to face him. "I'm not saying that everything's going to be perfect, I can't promise you that. But I can promise you that no matter what, our friendship will never fade, I don't care what happens between us."

"So what do you say Sora?" Matt teased. "Will you go out with me again?"

"Me too." Tai teased. "But I'm not kissing blondie over there."

Looking from brown eyes to blue ones, Sora thought about it. Could they really make this work? Where had Tai come up with the idea anyways? Still, she trusted Tai's words of comfort. Worst case scenario, it didn't work out and they went back to being friends. Best case scenario, they strengthened their bond, bringing them closer. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll give it a try, if you promise no rivalry between you two over it." Sora smiled bashfully at the two.

"Really?" Matt had to make sure of her decision.

"Dude she already said yes." Cupping her face in his hands, Tai flashed the red head a brilliant smile. "Seal it with a kiss?" And he pressed his lips to hers when she nodded, coaxing her to return his kiss with warmth and compassion, her hands sliding up his chest to rest. This wasn't the kiss from earlier, that one had been fiery and pleading, this one was true, tender and loving. Breaking the exchange, he leaned his forehead to hers. "You're amazing Sora!"

Laughing, Matt tugged on Sora's elbow. "One of a kind. You're sure this is what you want?" His eyes searched hers for the truth, looking for any doubt.

"Yes."

Grinning he pulled her from Tai's grip, settling his hands on her waist. "In that case…" He lowered his lips to hers. "Let's see if you're still as good as you were back then."

Accepting his words for the tease hidden in his tone, Sora smirked at him. Opening her lips and deepening the uncertain kiss the blonde started, she demanded he kiss her the way she remembered, softly with desire and sweetly slow, bringing her hands up to run through his hair. Letting him go, she rested her face to his chest, humming with happiness.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah Tai?"

"So tell me." He pestered. "Who's the better kisser?"

"Tai! I swear…"

Sora patted Matt's arm, cutting off his reply to the brunette's jab. "Do you really want an answer to that? Matt does have more experience than you do." She teased him back.

"So Matt's the better kisser?"

"Hum? I didn't say that. Honestly, I can't compare the two, you both kiss differently." Cocking her head to the side, she stared at Tai for a moment, her brow furrowed in thought.

"How so?" The blonde asked her.

"Well, Matt here." She nudged him with her elbow. "It's always methodical and sweet, as if every moment has to be planned, with all the time in the world." Matt squeezed her hand in thanks, understanding her words. "While you Tai." She held out her other hand, smiling wider when his fingers wrapped around hers. "Don't care about time. It's all in the here and now, straightforward, honest and with deep passion." She stared at his slightly stunned face. "What?"

"You got all that with only two kisses?"

Sora laughed. "Matt may have a few more smooches on you, but I've known you longer. I think that makes you two pretty even."

"One more question?"

"You know you can always ask me anything."

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

Smacking his free hand to his face, Matt groaned. "Dude, are you always a bottomless pit?"

"What? We missed breakfast, and those sandwiches we had for lunch wore off hours ago."

"Actually." Sora looked to Matt. "I'm kind of hungry myself."

Bringing her hand to his lips, Matt kissed her knuckles softly. "Well then, I say we go and get sushi to celebrate. Tai and I will split the bill."

"Dude."

"It's called dating Tai, you're supposed to spoil the girl, get used to it man." Getting up off the bed, the blonde grabbed the brunette and towed him towards the hallway, leaving an amused Sora to change and get ready to go.

* * *

So I give you the final part of the fight between these three.

Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks!


	19. Magic Hands

**Road trip queen:** Thank you thank you for your detailed review! I loved it. Absolutely made my day! I'm glad you gave my trio story a chance. Your little birth control story made me laugh- your right i should use that somewhere. *Wink wink*. As for more of the guy's POV, I hope this chap will make up for the lack of it in the past. Love your idea of a girl's slumber party, I'll have to see what i can do with it, I tend to get annoyed with Mimi's personality. lol

 **Guest** : I know it wasn't a toolbox...It's technically a tackle box.

This one is for all my readers who were slightly put off at the guys kissing Sora in front of each other. I hope this makes up for it. Remember, these are snippets of everyday life. And my chapters will not always be in chronological order. 

* * *

**Magic Hands**

Grumbling a little, he shut the door behind him before tossing his bags to the floor outside the entryway and toeing his shoes off. "Hello? Anyone home?" Silence greeted him in return. After emptying his pockets on the entry table, he made his way to the couch and sat down with a groan. "I guess not." Damn he was sore, today's match had been brutal with jersey 18 blocking his every move, frustrating the bushy haired man as play after play had failed. Tai had grinned in silent victory when the other team's player had finally been kicked off the field after his second penalty, leaving Tai's team to win against the opposing players. "Wonder what that dude had against me?" Leaning forward, he propped his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, wincing a little as a particularly painful bruise jolted to life in protest. "Fucking hell." He jerked in surprise when a pair of hands ran up his back to settle lightly on his shoulders.

"You OK Tai?" A soft voice reached his ears.

Twisting his upper body painfully around, Tai considered at his girlfriend standing behind him, concern for his well being etched across her face. "Sheesh Sora, you scared me. I thought no one was home."

Smiling a little in an apology, Sora shook her head at him. "No, it's just me, its Matt's turn to go grocery shopping this week."

Tai twisted back around, resuming his previous position. "Hum."

"Sore?" She asked him, running her hands across his shoulders. "You're so tight back here."

"That's what she said…Ouch!" He yelped when she poked a painful muscle.

"Serves you right." Sora reprimanded Tai while gently kneading his shoulders. "I saw how number 18 was a complete jerk."

"The dude had me eating dirt more times than I can count."

"I saw how he slide tackled you. You went rolling. How's the leg?"

"Fine, just really sore."

"Maybe I can help with that." She dug her fingers a little deeper in his shirt, rubbing at the sore spots under his shirt. "Better?" She smiled a little when Tai murmured in agreement. Sora pulled a little on his shirt, running her hands down his back and then back up under his top. The corners of her mouth tilted upwards when he slumped a little under her touch. Tugging a little on his shirt, she had an idea to help her boyfriend's tender muscles. "Take this off and lie down on the rug, I'll be right back." Turning, she disappeared down the hall into the bathroom.

Ignoring his protesting aches and pains, Tai reached back and pulled his shirt over his head; discarding it on the sofa before stretching out, face down on the living room rug, folding his arms, and resting his brow where they crossed. He was almost comfortable when Sora returned, placing a knee on either side of his hips, keeping most of her slight weight off him. "Oh god…" He moaned when her hands resumed her previous touch to his bare back, she went and brought back the muscle relief cream. He relaxed into the rug as she pulled her digits down his back, bringing them back to his shoulders and giving them a firm rub. Her fingers working the kinks out of his sore back one muscle at a time, leaving him melting to the floor in bliss.

"How's that? Any better?"

Good lord, if she was any better, he'd fall into a coma right here and now. He nodded as best as he could, currently lacking the ability to form a coherent sentence. He felt her trail the tips of her fingers along his center back, before pressing down on either side and away from his spine. Then returning and working at the tight coils located in his lower back. He swore her hands were magic, a cooling touch that brought him tingling pleasure wherever she touched his bare skin. Feeling Sora shift to her hands and knees, he shivered a little as her lips met the skin of his lower back, her soft kisses slowly trailing upwards along his spine before landing on the side of his neck. Her hair gliding up in time with her lips, tickling his flushed skin.

"Sora?" He whimpered in pleasure, rolling over onto his back under the female above him. Putting a hand on either side of her face, Tai gently pulled her down on her elbows. "You're so good to me." He whispered before lowering her lips to meet his in a tender kiss. Her fingers had relaxed him and her lips had excited him, and he meant to show her how much he appreciated everything she did. Sliding hands through her hair, resting on her nape, he pulled her down atop him. Their torsos pressed flush against the other as her hands came up and ran through his impossible hair. Electricity crackled between the two as lips glided against the others, softly, sweetly, passionately with a promise of more to happen. Pulling away, Tai flashed his trademark smile before lightly grasping Sora's arms and flipping the squealing girl under him. Pinning his girlfriend beneath him, he looked over her blushing face, taking in who he considered to be the most beautiful woman in his life. "Thank you." He kissed her nose before gathering his legs under him and pulling her to her feet as well.

"For what?"

"For just being you." Lifting Sora's chin, he grinned down at her letting his arousal glimmer through his eyes before lowering his lips down for another kiss. Her features revealing excitement as the couple closed their eyes in anticipation and then freezing in place as they heard keys in the front door's lock.

"I guess we should help Matt with the food." Sora sighed in disappointment.

"Nope, let blondie take care of the groceries for now. You're still mine." He swooped the giggling girl off her feet and headed towards her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

 **He he he *Peaks out from around the corner***

 **I hope that helped for all my fans put off by all the PDA in the 'Fight' chapters. As for all my Matt fans, don't worry, I have you covered. Keep an eye out for it.**

 **I blame any soccer reference mistakes on the former soccer ref i asked all my questions to.**


	20. Dinner for Two

**Road Trip Queen:** Yup, I agree Tai will now be even more sore. lol. Being a stay at home mom of only one very independent kid, i get left with more free time on my hands some days than others. So I get to play with my creativity and that leads to everyone getting between 1-3 chapters a week. Depending what's happening over here. I probably won't be posting as often toward the middle/end of Feb as my little sister is getting married and i won't have as much free time.

So, this one's for all my Matt fans who are waiting so patiently for his point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Dinner for Two**

Shutting the door behind them, the duo set bags down, emptied pockets and kicked off shoes before exchanging a quick kiss. Together with their other roommate, Tai, the two spent the afternoon at the mall, browsing stores and spending money on frivolous things. Tired the two had declined Tai's idea of seeing the newest super hero movie, opting instead to encourage the brunette to go without them.

"You hungry?" The blonde asked his girlfriend.

"Starving." Came the reply from the red head.

He handed her the bags. "Why don't you go put these away and I'll get started on dinner. You want chicken or shrimp?"

"Shrimp please."

"Noodles or rice?"

She pondered the thought a moment. "Surprise me?" Picking up the last bag, she disappeared down the hallway.

Moving to the kitchen, Matt decided to make Sora's favorite of fried rice and shrimp. Pulling out shrimp to defrost, he turned a local radio station on, set a pan on the stove and added butter, letting the heat slowly melt the yellow square before adding rice to brown, stirring as not to burn it.

"Shrimp fried rice? You spoil me."

He twitched a bit when warm hands made their way around his waist, a cheek pressed up against his back. The smell of crisp apples, cinnamon and vanilla reaching his nose making him smile, realizing she used the new lotion he bought earlier. "Isn't that my job?" He lightly squeezed her hands over his middle before she pulled away, opening the fridge to look for veggies to complement the meal. Adding the shrimp and water to the rice mix, he covered the pan before turning to his girlfriend who was currently snapping green beans to steam.

"Mmm, and you do it so well." The corners of her mouth twitched up.

Slipping his arms around her slim waist, he pulled her close to his chest while bending down to pepper soft kisses to her neck. Smirking when her breath hitched and she tilted her head, leaving him more skin to access. He moved away to stir the rice, having to hide a grin when she huffed in displeasure.

"Tease."

"And yet you love it." Matt watched her toss the green vegetables into the steamer.

"Oh, I love this song!" Sora twisted the knob on the radio, turning up the volume and moving her hips in time to the beat.

Matt groaned, why in all the songs on earth, did the radio have to play one he composed while he was in a band years ago? Watching the girl clad in jeans and a loose, floral tank top, he leaned against the counter in amusement as she held a wooden spoon as if it was a microphone, singing alone to the song. "You're about an octave off key."

"So I'm not as good at singing as you are." She shrugged and held out a hand to the blonde. "But I _am_ better at dancing than you."

Accepting her challenge, he grasped Sora's hand and pulled her to him before twisting her away in a spin that left her a little off balance. Drawing her back to his chest, he grinned at the red head in his arms. "You were saying?" Before dipping his head to press his lips to hers.

Sweet kami! It didn't matter how many times he kissed her, Sora always kissed him with endless spark, never holding her feelings back. Feeling her hands run across his nape, pulling him closer, Matt trailed his hands down to her hips, gripping and lifting her to sit on the counter. Putting them at eye level, he moved between her legs, tilted her head and deepened their connection, god she was amazing. He broke their link long enough to grasp the hem of her top and drew it over her head before reconnecting mouths once again. Noticing her fingers swiftly unfastening his shirt, he dropped his own hands to help with the last few buttons before tumbling the garment from his shoulders to the floor. Letting her run her hands over his shoulders and chest freely, her nails gently scratching, leaving little trails of tingling pleasure behind. Running his own fingers against her skin, it gave Matt pleasure when Sora shivered a little in arousal, and then gasped as his fingers brushed past a particularly sensitive spot.

"Fuck!" Matt tore his mouth from hers, and rushed over to the pan on the stove, the putrid smell of burning rice entering his nose. Pulling off the lid, he stirred the rice in an attempt to save some of it.

"Did it burn?"

"Not too bad." He turned the flame off and pulled the pan off the burner. "I don't think it's edible though." He looked over at his girl, noticing the arousal still dancing within Sora's eyes.

"That's OK." She twisted her fingers through Matt's and led him away from the stove and down the hallway. "I'm hungry for something else at the moment…"

* * *

 **Review please and i'll give you a seek peak of my latest creation.**


	21. Kisses (part one)

**Happy Friday everyone!**

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **Takes place about two months after the 'Fight'. So yes, Sora is dating _both_ guys. **

**Feel free to skip if you want, but you will miss out on unanswered questions for several chapters and heavy discussions.**

* * *

 **Kisses (part one)**

"Dude, don't squish it!"

"Sorry, but I can't get a good grip on it."

"Hand it over, I'll hold it."

"Naw man, I've got it."

"You're sure?"

"…I think so…"

"Dude, it's a long walk back home…"

"I know."

"…and we can't take it on the train…"

"I Know."

"So put it back in the box!"

"But I don't want to listen to it."

"It's Sora's valentine's day gift... You're going to have to get over it man."

"She's going to flip!"

"Yeah. Now come on, we have to get home before she does and hide it!"

 **000**

Gently closing the bedroom door, Tai made his way to the kitchen. "Finally got the little shit to quiet down."

"Don't let Sora hear you say that." Matt stirred sauce in the pan on the stove.

"Don't worry. It's asleep on your bed." Tai sat at the table by the window.

"My bed? Tai you are such a…." Matt quickly pressed his lips together when the front door opened.

"I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen." Tai called out to their girlfriend and roommate.

Rounding the corner, Sora hopped up on the bar stool. "Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Sup?"

Frowning, she studied the two in front of her. "That's all I get? What's up with you two?"

"Nothing!" Came the unanimous reply.

She snorted at the two. "That just makes you both sound guilty. You two weren't fighting again were you?"

Snapping off the gas under the pan, Matt turned to his girlfriend. "Tai and I were discussing what we wanted to do tomorrow."

The brunette nodded in agreement.

Two months in since Sora had agreed to their 'modernized dating' as they decided to call it, the trio so far had only one minor argument to the situation. Both guys had planned a date without coordinating, leading to both ideas being cancelled at the last minute and leaving Sora very irritated with the duo. Sometimes, with two guys dating the same girl and all three living together led to clashes of scheduling. This was a learning curve, and required all three pitching in and communicating to make it work. Sitting down multiple times in the first week, the trio had plenty of heavy discussions about their relationship, topics varying from displays of affection in front of the other, expectations, sex and jealousy. Both guys agreeing that anything more than a five second kiss should be done in private. Tai had agreed with Matt; it was a little awkward standing there twiddling fingers while the other two made out. And Sora flat out vetoed sex, until they figured out if their relationship worked. That comment had both boys looking at her with dismayed expressions, and Sora shrugging and suggesting the two stock up on tissues for a while, her teasing tone leading to an all-out tickle war, until she was breathless and crying out for mercy.

"Tomorrow?" She pondered a moment. "Oh, Valentine's day, I thought we agreed no gifts?"

"You never said anything about breakfast." The blonde smiled at her. "Which is on me tomorrow."

"And I'm taking you out to dinner." Tai chipped in.

"What? Guys that's too much…"

Giving Sora a quick kiss, Matt disagreed with her. "No it's not, its Valentine's day." He meandered back over to the stove to finish assembling the homemade pizza for dinner.

"The one day of the year every female expects to be pampered." Tai handed Sora plates to set the table. "Whether she admits to it or not." He teased before claiming his own peck to the lips from her.

Setting drinks down on the table, Sora sat down and lowered her eyes to the table, fiddling with a napkin. "Thanks guys."

Noticing her soft reply, Matt tossed the pizza in the oven and set the timer before sitting next to her. "If it's really too much, we can make other plans."

"No, it's fine really."

"Then why do you look upset?"

"I'm not upset Tai." She twisted the napkin between her fingers. "I stopped by the adoption center on my way home to help out again. Jess said my favorite kitten was adopted today by a couple. Lucky bitch, whoever she is."

The two guys shared a secret look, trying not to grin and spoil the surprise. Ever since Sora saw the flyer on the school's bulletin board months ago, the local shelter asking for volunteers to help out, she'd been going over and lending a hand at least three days a week. Unsurprisingly falling in love with a six month old female kitten, white with black spots scattered all over its coat, a black tail and a black face mask. Tai had called it a 'cow kitty' after she showed him a photo one day. She was a sweetheart, purring and giving kitty kisses, and yet people kept passing her over since she was blind in one eye. The trio had talked about adopting her once or twice, but between the adoption fees and the pet deposit, it wasn't a realistic option at the time.

Noticing tears, Tai pulled his girlfriend to him. "Hey, that's a good thing right? I mean she has a happy home now with people who will love her."

She nodded in his shirt. "I know, but it still hurts a little."

"Would chocolate help you feel better?" Matt hated seeing his girl cry.

"No, I'm OK. Really." Her voice betrayed her emotions.

Giving Tai a look, Matt made a motion with his hands, receiving a nod from the brunette he sighed. To hell with their surprise. "Hey Sora?" He waited for her to look at him. "Umm, we lied. We got you a gift."

Startled, Sora pulled away from Tai's clasp and narrowed her eyes at the two. "We said no gifts… I didn't want you trying to outdo each other."

"Would it help if I told you we cooperated and bought it together?" Tai watched as her eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Really?"

Laughing quietly, Matt stood from the table. "Guess the surprise is over, I'll go get it." And he disappeared down the hall.

Excitement in her eyes, Sora turned to Tai. "Well what is it?"

"And you say you hate surprises." Moving behind her, he covered her eyes.

"Tai! What are you…?"

"No peaking!" The brunette shushed her as Matt came around the corner. "We were going to wait till tomorrow, but Matt's a sucker when it comes to pretty girls who cry."

The blonde chuckled at the joker. "Hold out your hands." And he gently deposited the fuzzy gift in her waiting hands.

"Oh!" Wrenching her eyes from Tai's hands, Sora rapidly blinked unbelieving, at the black and white, still slightly sleepy feline before her. Her eyes flew to Matt's face. "What…?" She turned and looked at Tai. "How…?"

"It was a really long walk." Tai reached out and scratched the black and pink ears. "She didn't want to stay in the box."

"You _walked_ twelve miles!"

"Don't let him lie, it's only six miles." Matt straightened the red bow around the kitten's neck. "He kept trying to get her to ride on his shoulder."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You're making things up!"

Ignoring the two bantering over her head, Sora ran a hand over the kitten's face, scratching that spot under her chin that always had the little feline turning inside out and purring. This was really happening, wasn't it? "The fees…?"

Shrugging Matt dismissed her worries. "Apparently students get discounts, having a pet is supposed to help reduce stress."

"The pet deposit…?"

"Already taken care of." Tai frowned at the look on her face. "Sora? Breathe, you look like you're about to pass out."

"I…I…I…" Wrapping her arms around the little feline, Sora buried her face in the soft, silky coat. Smiling through tears when a rough tongue licked near her ear, kitty kisses.

"Hey." Running a hand over his girlfriend's back, Matt frowned. "This was supposed to stop you from crying…"

Leaving the kitten on the table, Sora shoved the chair back before launching herself at the blonde. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to a crushing kiss, not caring that Tai was four feet away.

Chuckling when she pulled away, Matt returned her grin. "You're welcome."

"Little jealous over here." Tai lightly teased the red head, wrapping his arms around her when she turned and gave him an equally searing kiss of thanks. "Anything to make you happy."

"Thank you. Best gift ever!" Picking up the kitten, Sora flipped her on her back and scratched her ears with a hand, grinning when the feline melted in her arms with a rumbling purr. "Did you pick up food?"

"The center gave us a sandwich bag of food before we left." Matt pulled the pizza out of the oven and shut the door. "It's enough for tonight and tomorrow morning, but we need to pick up more."

"And anything else you think she needs." Tai pulled a pizza cutter from a drawer. "But we did stop and picked up a litter box on the way home."

"Yeah, Tai got to carry the cat and I had to lug the litter."

Setting the kitten down, Sora pulled two small, random bowls out of a cabinet, filling one with water and the other with kibble from the bag provided by Matt. Looking around the kitchen, she settled the mismatched bowls out of the way of foot traffic by the wall. Snapping her fingers a little to get the kitten's attention, who had wandered under the table looking for scraps.

"Now I'm a little jealous too."

Sora's eyes snapped to the duo waiting for her to join them at the table, hot pizza slices letting off steam. "Don't be, all the girls in my creative design class are envious of me, seeing as I have the two sexiest guys on campus at my fingertips." She sat between the two, picking up a slice of Matt's homemade pizza and taking a bite. "Oh yum! They want to know if you two are as good in bed as you are in looks."

"What did they say when you told them the truth?"

Sora smirked at her duo. "I told them I'd find out tomorrow." Blushing, she busied herself with another bite, unsuccessfully ignoring their shocked faces.

"Sora…"

"What…"

"But you said…"

"Are you sure?"

Frowning, she put her pizza down and glanced between her boyfriends. "I thought you would be happy?"

"Happy? Fuck Sora! I'm ecstatic!" Tai ran his hands through his hair. "My question is: Are you _sure_ that's what _you_ want?" This was uncharted territory; even Matt had admitted they had never gone very physically far in their relationship years ago.

"Why wouldn't I be? From the rumors running around in the girl's locker rooms, you two have nothing to be worried about."

" _Sora_ …" The blonde slammed his face in his hands, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "You can't just say something like that and leave us hanging."

"So one tonight and the other tomorrow? I'll let you two figure that out. If the rumors are true, I don't think I can handle _both_ of you in the same day." She boosted their egos. "No fighting though or the deals off." Picking up her pizza, she peeled off a mushroom before snapping her fingers at the kitten, smiling when little paws reached up and gently took the offered fungi.

"She eats mushrooms?"

"How do you think I taught her to come when I snap my fingers? She doesn't like crunchy tuna treats."

"Freaky feline."

Picking up her plate and leaving the guys at the table, Sora dropped it into the sink before scooping up the little feline rubbing against her legs. "Hi Sweetie." She rubbed noses with the kitten. "Now what am I going to name you?"

"I vote for Spot. She's covered in them."

"That's a dog's name Tai."

"Milky Way? She kind of looks like in inverted galaxy."

"Naw, dude. All those spots remind me of Oreo's." Matt reached down and rubbed the feline's belly when she flipped on her back, yanking his hand away when she swiped claws at him. "Shit! She's a spitfire."

Watching the kitten drink from her bowl, Tai called out options. "Patches? Dot? No…Kero!"

"Kero? She's a cat not a frog!"

"But she sticks her tongue out. Look!" Sure enough, the kitten sat studying the three, her pink tongue slightly sticking out, and a bored expression on her face. "And it's fun to say. Kero…Kero…Kero."

"I don't think she's impressed Tai." Sora collected the now empty plates from the two guys.

Matt watched as the kitten pounced on a mushroom that fell to the floor, eating the treat before sauntering over to rub against Sora's leg meowing for more. He swore the feline had an extra swing to her stroll. "She's got a lot of sass to her, that's for sure."

"Sass?" Whipping her head around, Sora faced the blonde.

"You didn't see the extra swing she did there? She's got more personality than most celebrities." Staring at her face, Matt frowned. "Sora?"

"Sass…" Sora stared intensely at the kitten sitting on the window ledge, cleaning imaginary dirt from a paw. "Sass…sassy…Namaiki!"

"Namaiki?"

"Huh, it fits her. That's for sure." Snapping his own fingers the same way Sora did Tai called out to the kitten. "Namaiki!" Chuckling when the kitten instantly jumped down and trotted over to rub her head against his hand, purring loudly. "I think she likes it."

"Then Namaiki it is." Sora picked up the feline and draped her over her own shoulders before turning to the duo at the table. "I'm gonna go shower while you guys talk." She gave each guy a quick peck to the cheek. "Thank you, I love my gift." The kitten jumped off her shoulders to the table. "You're staying with them? OK… Remember guys, no fighting."

Watching the red head disappear down the hall, Tai turned towards Matt. "If a cat was the key to sex this whole time, maybe we should have picked her up sooner."

"I think it was more of Sora figuring things out for herself. You know how she is."

"Yeah I know. She doesn't say it, but she's still nervous of this not working out between us."

Running his hands through his hair, Matt asked the question hanging between them. "So how do we do this man?"

"I have no idea. I do know we _can't_ fuck this up, and honestly I _don't_ want to hear what you two do behind her door."

"Ditto."

The two friends paused for several moments thinking, watching Namaiki play with a scrap of paper she found under the coffee table. Quietly chuckling as she batted it around the room, her paws slipping and sliding over the hardwood floors.

"We need a safe-word."

"A safe-word?" Tai questioned the blonde.

"You know, a word that lets the other know: hey Sora and I have plans, so you need to find something to do out of the house later."

"It sounds crude when you put it that way." Tai cringed at the thought. "It's a good idea, what word though?"

"I don't know but it needs to be something that won't kill the mood."

"It still doesn't answer as to which of us goes first." Tai ran his hands through his hair. "We can't leave it up to Sora. You know she won't pick between us."

"I think that's why she told us to talk it out."

"What?"

Scratching the feline's ears when she put her paws on his leg, Matt tried to untangle the words in his mind. "She doesn't want us to fight right? Remember when we agreed no jealousy between us? That's what she's trying to avoid. If Sora was to pick, there would be some sort of jealousy between you and me, whether we admitted it or not."

"Huh, I didn't think about it like that." Looking over at his friend, Tai pondered what to do to make this work. "Hey Matt?"

"Yeah Tai?"

Gathering his courage, Tai took the leap. "Why don't you go ahead and have fun tonight?"

Blue eyes snapped over to the brunette. "Tai…?"

"Hey man, you want to surprise her with breakfast tomorrow. How's that gonna work if I'm sharing her bed?"

"Are you sure man?"

"Yup!" Snapping his fingers, Tai scratched Namaiki's ears when she jumped up in his lap. "I can go see that new sci-fi movie that's playing tonight."

"So I take it you're going to need me out of the house after dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'll tell you if the movie's any good." Tai teased the blonde. "But seriously man, enjoy your sleepover tonight."

"Sleepover?"

"Yeah. Isn't that what you do when you're intimate? Sleepover."

"You're a genius!" A grin spreading across his face, Matt sat back in his chair in relief. "Sleepover. It's perfect for a safe-word!"

"Izzy's the genius, I just happen to have good ideas every now and then." Tai grinned back at the blonde. "We good man?"

"Yeah, we're good."

 **000**

Dropping her hands on the bathroom counter, Sora shook a little as the adrenaline wore off. "I can't believe I just did that. I just told those two I plan on making them _both_ lucky!" Groaning a bit in embarrassment she turned on the shower, letting the water warm up while running a razor over her legs. "I hope those two aren't fighting out there. I just know that if I were to pick one the other would never let it go." Stepping under the water, Sora took her time washing both body and hair, giving the guys plenty of time and then some to come to a conclusion with her sudden outburst earlier. "Hopefully they don't tease each other about it later." Drying off, she took a few extra minutes on her appearance, running a brush through her hair and smoothing her favorite lotion over her skin. After stepping into her new lounge wear set of maroon trimmed in white, she opened the bathroom door and headed to the living room, a little surprised when she saw Tai pulling on his shoes. "Tai?"

"Hey Sora!" Wrapping his arms around her when she walked within reach, he gave her a slow kiss. "I'm going to go see a movie. Have fun with your sleepover."

"Sleepover?" Sora turned to the blonde after Tai shut and locked the door.

"Guy code for: I need the apartment for a while." Matt pulled his girlfriend to him.

"I take it that means the two of you figured things out?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"And we didn't argue either." Looking at her, He searched her eyes with his own, looking for the truth. "Are you sure this is what you want?" His fingers made little, slow circles over her hips.

Running her tongue over her lip in anticipation, Sora nodded. "Absolutely." She internally jumped in delight as Matt's lips descended down to hers, kissing her slowly with all the time in the world, just like he always did. Before taking her hand and gently pulling her to her bedroom, kicking the cat out and closing the door.

* * *

 **Parts two and three coming soon!**

 **Thank you goes out to everyone who tossed cat names in my direction.**

 **So I know some of my readers don't exactly like the idea of Sora dating both guys at the same time, but I want to see where/how far i can take this concept.**

 **I promise I will keep all dates between the trio in separate chapters so they can be read individually, and I'll post a note before for those who would rather skip it.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	22. Kisses (part two)

**Happy Early Valentine's Day To ALL My Readers! Here's My Gift To You!**

 **Warning: M-rating in effect for this chapter. This one can be read on its own.**

* * *

 **Kisses Part Two: Kisses with Matt**

Looking at her, He searched her eyes with his own, looking for the truth. "Are you sure this is what you want?" His fingers made little, slow circles over her hips.

Running her tongue over her lip in anticipation, Sora nodded. "Absolutely." She internally jumped in delight as Matt's lips descended down to hers, kissing her slowly with all the time in the world, just like he always did. Her arms slid up to rest on his chest.

Breaking the connection, Matt slid a hand down her arm, intertwining their fingers together. Tonight was meant to be special, and he wanted to do this right. This was _Sora_ , not just any other girl. "Come with me." He led her to her room, anticipation tight between them as he closed the door and took her in his arms, showering her face and neck with kisses. "Sora?" He paused to stare into her eyes. "I should have told you ages ago, I'm sorry for that." He stilled her questions with a small, soft kiss. "I love you... I have for years, and I'm sorry I let you go that time. But… Damn, I love you!"

"Oh Matt." Tiptoeing up, she pressed her lips to his in an awe-inspiring kiss, her hands trailing up his back, trying to brush his worries away. "Love you too."

Mouths crashed together again and the blonde led the way when Sora timidly followed his lead, letting him guide her to what felt mind numbing in pleasure. A shirt fell to the floor, hands pulling it off shoulders. A pair of pants next as feet stepped out and kicked them aside. Buttons undone, zippers pulled, clasps swiftly popped apart until both were fully unclothed, leaving no resistance for hands to trail over skin. Taking her hand and wordlessly telling her, showing her what felt good as he returned the favor. He fell to the bed, pulling her on top and helped her set the pace that rocked them both into an astounding stupor.

 **000**

"Happy valentine's day Sora." The shirtless blonde greeted his sleepy girlfriend with a breakfast try of coffee and stuffed French toast, complete with blueberries, powdered sugar and whipped topping.

"Breakfast in bed?" Sleepy eyes lit up with excitement. "You spoil me."

"Isn't that my job?" He set the tray in the middle of the bed. "Scoot over, I made enough for two."

"Better make that three." Sora giggled when her cat jumped up on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I came prepared." He pulled a can of tuna out of his pocket, broke open the tab, and set it on the floor for the cat. "She wouldn't leave me alone in the kitchen."

"Got a new fan girl? I thought you were over all that?"

"Ha ha, very funny." He handed her a fork, smiling when she cut into breakfast and offered him the first bite. "Yum." He licked his lips. "Almost as tasty as you are."

"Flirt." Blushing Sora took an offered bite from the blonde. "So good!"

"Are you feeling alright?" His eyes roamed over her appearance clad in his shirt from last night, smirking at the small pink discoloration on her neck and accepting another forkful she handed out to him. "We didn't overdo it did we?"

"Never better." She accepted another bite. "Last night was amazing. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you; it was _your_ gift to _me_ after all."

"So you enjoyed yourself then?"

"Sora, Last night was incredible. I'm already hoping for more…. Later." He added when she shot him a look as she fed him a blueberry.

"Matt I… Shit!" Sora cursed when her cat jumped up on the bed, knocking over their coffee cups, spilling the hot liquid all over the food, her lap and the bed. "Namaiki!" Shaking off a wet paw, the cat jumped off the bed after a blueberry rolling across the floor, sending the couple on the bed a glaring look before sauntering out of the room, the berry in her mouth.

"She's such a spitfire!" Laughing, Matt gathered up the coffee covered mess. "Sassy sure fits her alright." Giving her a quick peck, he stood with the tray in hand. "Why don't you take care of the sheets and go shower? I'll do the dishes."

"I think she's just jealous that I had your attention. Maybe she prefers you over me!"

"I doubt that."

Sora watched the blonde leave her room before stripping her sheets and smoothing over a fresh set. Gathering clean clothes, she headed off to the bathroom to wash off the now cold and sticky coffee. Towel drying her hair afterwards, she wandered into the kitchen and grinned at the sight before her. Matt attempting to stack dirty dishes in the dishwasher while trying to keep a curious Namaiki from jumping inside it. The cat yowling a complaint when he stepped on her tail.

"That's what you get for getting in the way."

"We should get her a collar with a bell." Sora giggled at both boyfriend and cat. "That way you would know where she is."

"Good idea, she won't leave me alone."

"You really do have a new fan girl Matt."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Huge thank you goes out to NoctIsFishing for pulling me out of a block. *Magic Blueberries* thank you!**

 **Part three coming out on Thursday! What's Tai got planned for Sora? Get ready!**

 **Sneak peak for anyone who sends me a review.**


	23. Kisses (Part Three)

**PhantomDark:** Thanks so much for your review! Welcome to the chaos of my brain! LOL

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day To ALL My Readers!**

 **Here's My Gift To You!**

 **Warning: M-rating in effect for this chapter. This one can be read on its own.**

* * *

 **Kisses Part Three: Kisses with Tai**

"Hey Sora? We have reservations in two hours if you want to start getting ready."

"You actually made reservations?" Surprised, Sora looked up from her book.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago. What are you reading? A romance novel?"

"Very funny Tai. Where are we going?"

"Tortellini's"

"What?" Flabbergasted, her eyes widened. "Tortellini's? Isn't that a four star restaurant?"

Tai shrugged. "It's valentine's day. It's supposed to be special." He gave the red head a small kiss. "Now go get ready, can't wait to see how nice you look."

 **000**

Standing in the restaurant's entryway all spiffed up in slacks, dress shirt, and sports jacket, Tai spoke to the Maître D. "Reservations for two under Tai please."

"I'm sorry sir." The Maître D apologized after typing on the keyboard for a moment. "I don't have any reservations under that name."

"What? I made those reservations weeks ago."

"I apologize sir. Perhaps you made reservations at a different location? Or maybe under a different name?"

"No, I specifically said….."

"It's OK Tai." Sora smiled a little at her boyfriend when he looked down at her, irritation in his eyes. "Let's go somewhere else." Together, the two walked out of the restaurant and paused under the awning, watching the rain start to fall.

"Well if this doesn't dampen the mood…" Tai trailed off as the rain further sunk his temper.

"I love thunderstorms, it's always so soothing…" Trying to cheer Tai's mood, she squeezed his hand. "Come on, let's go." Hand in hand, the duo walked into the light rain, only to take cover several blocks later when the rain intensified from a sprinkle to a downpour.

"Well hell!"

"Tai?" Sora looked over at her boyfriend, his clothes dripping wet from the rain. "You're acting weirder than usual. What's the matter?"

Giving the red head a small smile, he watched as she twisted rainwater out of the hem of her cocktail length black dress. Tai reached out and brushed his knuckles against her face, wiping rain drops off her skin. "I'm just trying to make tonight perfect for you."

"Oh." She reached up and covered his hand; reaching out and touching his face with her fingers. "Tai, you're trying too hard. I don't want perfect. Perfect is boring, tiresome even. Not every dinner has to be lit with candles. I don't want flawless, I just want you. I want you exactly the way you are."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you know how to say exactly what I need to hear, even when I don't know what it is myself?"

"Puzzle pieces don't always fit together perfectly Tai. They can become frayed, coarse around the edges even, but all that doesn't matter. If it's good enough for you, it's good enough for me."

"Sora, you're already more than good enough for me." Noticing her shiver, Tai pulled her close for a gentle kiss, warming her with soft lips.

Smiling as he pulled her flush to his body, the red head slid her hands up his chest to settle on the nape of his neck, one hand lightly gripping his hair. Standing on tip toes, she let her lips glide against his, softly, sweetly, passionately, no rush or worries for the moment, enjoying his wordless show of affection. Knowing what would happen later, arousal crackled between the two, and lips tumbled against the other with urgency… with desire… with excitement.

"You're amazing!" Pausing for a breath, the brunette held his girl tight to him tucking her head under his chin. "Love you Sora." He whispered against her damp hair, hoping the words would reach her ears.

Sucking in a breath, Sora's eyes snapped up to the brunette's, eyes glittering in happiness deep within. "Since when…?"

"Since forever I guess." Tai shrugged. "I don't remember when it started. I just know I do. You don't have to say it back." He gave Sora a little squeeze.

"Idiot." She kissed him hard, smacking even in a slight reprimand. "You already know I love you."

Noticing the rain letting up, Tai twisted his fingers through hers. "Come on, I heard Marty is making heart shaped pizzas tonight in celebration."

 **000**

Buttons flying, wet clothes fell to the floor in a squelching plop as the two figures locked lips in a battle of passion and urgency, fingers gently scraping and frantically tearing off black lace before running over bare skin. Mouths skimming and nipping over exposed necks, wordless sounds permeating the quiet night, friction and excitement and arousal cresting as he lowered her to the bed. Hands skimming downwards, bringing pleasure before moving back upwards, gripping flesh firmly. She held onto anything she could reach as he rocked both of them into oblivion before collapsing on the bed next to her in exhaustion, their unclothed frames slick with sweat as the two gasped for air.

"Sora… you are… that was… damn!"

"Mmm."

Noticing her slightly trembling figure, Tai reached out and pulled Sora into his chest, wrapping solid arms around her. "Hey, you OK? I know I was a little rough towards the end..." He ran his hands over her back, attempting to sooth away the goosebumps that littered her skin, his lips tenderly moving against the skin on her throat. "I couldn't help myself. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose right?"

Snuggling deeper into her boyfriend's embrace, the girl nodded and mumbled out. "Mm hum."

"Damn, I must have really rocked your world if you can't form words." Observing the red head's sleepy expression, he reached over and pulled Sora's blanket over them. "Love you." He kissed her hair. "Happy valentine's day."

"Love you too Tai."

* * *

 **I hope this was worth the wait!**

 **Thanks for reading!** **Review please?**

* * *

On another note for all my Taiora fans. I was down in the dumps the other day and this conversation took place with hubby:

Hubby 'cheer up! stop worrying about wedding stuff for a while. we'll eat popcorn and watch Digimon'

Me 'you hate Digimon'

Hubby 'no i hate Tri, and you need to chill and get some inspiration'

Me 'ok...?'

Hubby 'you wanna watch it or not'

Me *pops popcorn while hubby pours drinks* 'which episodes are we watching'

Hubby 'were gonna watch the kids get their crests'

*watches episodes 15-20, hubby turns to me*

Hubby '9 times out of 10 Sora's standing next to Tai. why in the hell did she end up with Matt in season 2?!'

Me 'I told you so.'

*shrugs* I'm on a Taiora kick right now...

 **Happy valentine's day! I hope everyone got a little something today. If you didn't, go and get or do something. Be a little selfish and love yourself!**


	24. Cat-astrophe

**A lighter episode to take the sting out of the previous chapter. Sassy-Kat says 'hi' to all her fans!**

* * *

 **Cat-astrophe**

"Namaiki!" Calling out for her cat Sora shook out a can of wet food, tapping the can against the side of the bowl. "Come and get it!" Sora snapped her fingers loudly, calling the black and white cat to come. "Huh, that's funny. Wonder where she went?" Looking around, Sora checked around for the feline, not in her room, nor the bathroom. "Laundry room maybe? Nope. Sassy! Here kitty kitty!"

Two weeks ago, her two roommates had surprised her with the kitten after she had fallen in love with it while volunteering at the adoption center. The day after, the trio set out to the nearest pet supply store to pick up necessities after Tai had found the feline scratching at the couch. Telling Sora that she had better lock up Namaiki in the laundry room while they were out, lest she destroy all the furniture in the apartment.

 _ ***Flashback***_

"I don't think I can afford all this." Looking down at the list of necessities provided by the pet store employee, Sora frowned at the number of items listed. "Scratching post, treats, bowls, food, carrier, toys, bed…."

"Don't worry about it." Grabbing a cart, Matt reassured the red head. "Tai and I will help."

"We will?"

"Dude, the cat was our idea after all." The blonde gave the brunette a jab to shut up.

"At least _you_ got to name it."

"Guys…"

Tai held up his hands in a defensive manner to the girl. "Matt's right, we already agreed to help."

The blonde nodded. "Get what you need Sora."

"You guys sure?" She bit her lip.

Rolling his eyes, Tai marched over to the pet beds and considered the options. "Sora? You want the red one?" He pulled a flat, round bed off a stack.

"This brown one looks pretty cool, reminds me of a cave." Matt pulled a bed down off the shelf. "Look, it has a ball dangling from the roof inside."

"Hey that's purr-fect! How come they didn't make beds like that when we were growing up?"

Smiling, Sora walked over to the duo. "OK… OK I get it." She deliberated over the choices. Peering down on the bottom shelf, she giggled. "I like this one." She pulled out a blue and orange fish-shaped cave, complete with decorative fins and a gaping mouth for a cat to crawl inside.

"Ha! Namaiki the catfish!" Tai giggled.

"Or fish bait." Matt joined the duo in snickers as Sora tossed the cat bed in the cart. "What's next?"

Glancing down the next aisle, Tai's face lit up. "Toys! Hey Sora, look at this!" Tai held up a circular racetrack with a cardboard scratcher in the middle, a blinking ball rolling around it. "Namaiki would love this." He tossed the toy in the basket.

"Someone's having too much fun." Teasing, Sora tossed in a package of plush mice.

Tai shrugged. "It's all fur-you and your fur-end."

"Hey Sora?" Matt turned to the red head, two feather wands in hand. "What about these?"

"I think she'd like the feathers. Thanks Matt."

"Sora! Check it out!" Mouth wide in a grin, Tai held up a cat sized soccer ball.

Smacking a hand to his face, Matt groaned. "Don't tell me you plan on setting up nets in the living room too."

"Good idea! I'll turn her into a cat-hlete!"

"Why did we bring him again?" Sora whispered to the blonde.

"Because we need someone to carry the cat tree."

"That's very claw-ver of you" Sora snickered at Matt's reaction to her badly executed pun. "Hey Tai, Why don't you go look at the cat trees while Matt and I go pick out food?" The duo headed to pick up both dry and wet cat food. "Liver Matt?"

"You're hiss-terical." The blonde grinned at Sora's giggle. "This one is called surf 'n turf. We can try them out and see which Namaiki likes more." He dropped a box of mixed wet food in the cart.

"Paw-some idea." Sora tossed in a bag of dry food as Matt rolled his eyes. "Crates next." The duo settled on a plain brown carrier with a handle on top before turning to find their brunette friend.

"Hey guys, what do you think about this one?" Tai pointed to the six foot tall display on the shelf, complete with a cave, scratching board and several shelves for the feline to jump to. "I think it's a purr-ty good choice."

"You've got to be kitten-me Tai!"

Rolling his eyes, Matt turned to a snickering Sora. "This is turning into a cat-astrophe."

 _ ***End Flashback***_

"Sora? What are you doing?"

"Ow!" Rubbing her head, Sora got up from looking under the coffee table. "Hey Tai, I can't find Namaiki."

Chuckling, Tai put his bag down and joined the red head in her search. "And smacking your head is going to help?"

"Very funny. How was practice?"

"I kicked ass, like always. Have you checked my room yet?"

"No, Matt's asleep and I didn't want to wake him." The red head peaked under the entertainment center as Tai headed to the bedroom he shared with the blonde.

Opening the door, Tai snickered and quietly called out to Sora. "Quick, come here!"

"What?"

"Look." He jerked his head in the direction of the open door.

Tai had found Sora's cat, curled up on a sleeping Matt's chest, her little pink nose buried in the nook between his shoulder and neck, snoring.

 _Click!_

"He's going to kill you for that later."

"Only if he finds out who took the picture."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I wanted to post this really quick, as I'm off to go do 'maid-of-honor duties' today. Two hour drive for a Bridal shower,**

 ***mumbles: I love my sister… I love my sister… I love my sister… Why did she have to pick dresses that require corsets?!***

 **Please! Someone save me and send me a review!**

* * *

 **On another note, I'm going to start posting only one/two chapters a week.**

 **Wedding stuff is piling up and I only have less than a month to fix my dress, fix my sister's wedding dress**

 **(she called me the other day and said she hates her dress now. *slaps hand to face*) and I still have to sew together twenty table runners.**

 **Fingers crossed that my sewing machine doesn't break down on me.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

purr-fect- perfect

fur-you - for you

fur-end – friend

cat-hletic - athlete

claw-ver – clever

hiss-terical – hysterical

paw-some - awesome

purr-ty – pretty

kitten-me – kidding me

cat-astrophe – catastrophe


	25. Matt's Soft Side

**A little short one to brighten everyone's work week. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Matt's New Girl**

Meow?

Looking down at the black and white feline rubbing against his pajama clad leg, Matt frowned in amusement. "I'm not feeding you." He went back to stirring his coffee, trying to ignore his roommate's cat.

Meow?

"No, Sora would kill me."

Meow?

"You know you're a glutton right?"

Meow?

"Still not feeding you." Entertained, he watched the kitten scamper on over to the pantry door and stick her paws under it as if she was looking for something. "You lose the milk ring again?" Matt opened the pantry door to look for the cat's favorite toy, never mind she had about fifty store bought cat toys to play with. Tai had tossed her the plastic milk ring once and that was that, every new milk ring the trio pulled off a fresh gallon was added to her collection. "I'm not giving you wet food." He shook a finger at the kitten when she started to rub her cheek against the box of cat food cans.

Meow? The white cat with black spots scattered over her coat perched up on hind legs, placing her paws on the shelf where her owner kept all the cat related items, sticking her nose between packages. Sora had to reorganize the pantry to accommodate all the pet supplies, stacks of wet food cans, a bag of kibble, packages of treats, a bin of assorted cat meds and the jug of litter.

"Nosey aren't you?" He sighed and picked up the package the feline knocked off the shelf. "Bonito flakes?" He paused a moment, eyeing at the kitten giving him a pleading look before groaning in defeat and opening the bag. "Alright, just a pinch though." The feline gently took the offered treat from his fingertips.

"I'm telling Sora."

Whirling around and facing a teasing Tai, Matt almost smiled in relief. "Do that and I'll tell her it was you that got her hooked on the milk rings." He zipped the cat treats closed, put them back on the shelf and closed the pantry door.

"You wouldn't."

"Bet me."

"You're a softy you know that."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. That cat has you wrapped around her paw!"

"You're deluded!"

"Settling for a different kind of kitty these days Matt?

"Tai, I swear you…"

"Are you two fighting again?" Towel drying her hair, Sora looked from one roommate to the other.

"Nope, just a friendly conversation." Tai scooped up the kitten rubbing against his legs and situated her to sit up on his shoulder. "Right kitty cat?"

Meow?

Tickled, Sora reached up and scratched the feline's ears before scooching in next to Matt to make her own coffee at the kitchen's small counter space between the sink and the fridge. "Morning."

"You know your cat is a pest right?" Amused, Matt twitched an eyebrow at her. "She was begging for food before I could finish making my coffee."

"Just ignore her when she begs."

"I'm not tripping over a cat while coffee deprived."

"So shove her in my room if she's too annoying."

"Fair enough. You making breakfast, or do you want me to?"

"Hand me the egg basket and I'll make omelets. How many eggs do you guys want?"

* * *

 **So, apparently Sora now has a kitten. Who wants to help me name her? And where did she come from?**

 **Stay tuned to find out! As always, thanks for reading!**


	26. Morning Mayhem

**Thanks for stopping by. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Morning Mayhem**

 _ ***First Semester***_

"What! Get out Tai!" Peaking around the shower curtain, Sora glared at the brunette. "I'm in the shower idiot!"

"Sorry Sora, but I gotta brush my teeth." He reached for the toothpaste and brush. "You're taking too long."

"You can wait… What?" Glaring, Sora watched as Matt entered the small bathroom, leaving the door open to the hallway. "Not you too? Get out!"

"You're taking too long." The blonde reached for the hair gel. "Scoot over Tai, Share the damn mirror."

"I'm using the sink dude." He elbowed Matt out of the way to spit in the sink.

"You couldn't wait two minutes man?"

"You could have waited." The brunette rinsed his mouth before grabbing a brush for his wild hair.

"And then we'd _all_ be late."

"Seriously guys?" Rinsing shampoo out of her hair, Sora was glad the shower curtain wasn't see through. "We haven't even shared the same house for three days yet and you two are already fighting?"

"Sorry."

"Fine! If you two are going to stay, at least hand me my toothbrush." She reached a hand out from behind the curtain.

"Or you could just come out and show us what you have."

"Smack him for me Matt."

" _Ow_! That hurt!"

"Serves you right! Thanks." Her hand disappeared back behind the curtain.

"You're still taking too long, there's only one bathroom Sora."

"I'm going to have to get up at five every morning if I want to get the bathroom to myself aren't I?" The red head mumbled out around the toothbrush in her mouth.

"We all know Tai here won't get up that early." Playfully, Matt elbowed the brunette aside.

"Ow! That was my foot you stepped on!"

"Don't get in my way next time."

Turning off the water, Sora groped around for her towel. "A little help here guys… Thanks!"

"No problem." Tai turned back to the mirror after handing her the towel.

Wrapping the towel around her frame, Sora made sure the tail end was tucked securely in at the top before shoving the shower curtain aside to glare at the two guys she now called roommates. "Don't you even start!" Shaking a finger at Tai's cat call, she reached for a second towel to dry her hair with, stepping between the two at the sink to use the mirror for herself. "Scoot over." She bumped both boys with her hips. "This bathroom is too small for three."

"You could have just waited in the tub."

"With the amount of time you two spend on your hair? No thanks. I'd slip and fall before either of you were done." She grinned at the two before her eyes fell to the toilet. "God can you two aim for the water instead of the rim?"

"Sorry Sora."

"I'm not cleaning that. Ever!" Tossing the towel used for her hair over the shower bar, Sora turned to leave the bathroom. "And if I fall in that toilet again, I'm going to punch you Matt!"

"At least I don't leave the seat up." The brunette snickered at the blonde.

"But I know how to aim idiot."

 **000**

 _ ***Present Day***_

"Sora!" The blonde yelled out. "Come get your damn cat!"

"Matt?" The red head opened the bathroom door. "What's going on?

"Your flipping cat hopped in the shower with me!"

Snorting, Sora slapped a hand over her mouth in a fruitless attempt to smother her giggles.

"What's so funny?" Tai nudged Sora aside to use the mirror, picking up a brush to try and tame his hair.

"This!" And Matt dropped a soaking wet Namaiki on the bathmat from behind the shower curtain.

The duo laughed as the spotted feline shook herself, water droplets flying through the air, before Namaiki sauntered out the open bathroom door, kicking water free of her paws on the way out.

"Not getting enough Matt?" The brunette snickered.

"Shut up Tai!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review please?**


	27. Girl's Night In

**Credit for this one goes out to my reviewers who gave me the ideas to make this one happen. Enjoy!**

 **^. .^ Sassy-Kat says hi to all her fans! ^. .^**

* * *

 **Girl's Night In**

"You're making pretzel bites?" Wrapping his arms behind her, Tai kissed Sora's cheek.

"Mm hum." Cutting an 'x' in each small ball of dough, the red head turned her head to return the kiss given to her.

"Can I have some?" He hopefully asked.

"No Tai, it's for tonight." Sora dipped the pretzel balls in scalding baking soda water.

"Please?"

Twisting in his arms, she brought her hands up to cup Tai's face and kissed him soundly. "I'll make you pepperoni bites later this week. How's that?

"I love you."

"I know you do." Turning back around, she scooped up the dough balls and placed them on paper towels to dry off a little. "Can you feed Namaiki for me?" She motioned to the cat rubbing against their legs.

"Sure thing." Letting her go, Tai moved to the pantry. "Sassy! You want liver and cheese or salmon and shrimp?"

"I don't think she knows the difference." Rounding the bar, Matt gave the red head a squeeze and a peck to the cheek before opening the refrigerator and pulling out an egg. "Or she doesn't care." Cracking the egg into a bowl, the blond whisked and handed the egg wash to Sora. Who then brushed the liquid over the pretzel bites lined up on a baking tray.

"Thanks Matt." Reaching up, she kissed him, a quick peck to the lips.

"You're welcome." He sprinkled salt over the egg washed pretzel bites before opening the oven door for Sora to toss the trays in, and set the timer. "Do I get pepperoni bites later this week too?" He teased her.

"I'll make you a dozen each if you both agree to take Izzy and TK out of the house so Mimi, Kari and I can have some girl time tonight." Leaning against the kitchen counter, she faced her boyfriends sitting at the table.

"I was hoping we could all hang out together."

"Look guys, I love you both. Really I do. But, unless I get some girl time in, I'm going to turn into one bitchy girlfriend." Her smile took the sting out of her words.

 **000**

"Sora?" The younger brunette asked her friend while setting snacks down on the coffee table. "You're practically glowing. Something you want to share?"

"You're right." Setting down three Jamaican Me Happy drinks, Mimi joined in grinning at the red head dressed in jeans and one of the guy's shirt, the tail ends tied in a knot at the front. "You finally got some didn't you?" Her grin widened when blush exploded across Sora's face. "You did! Spill! Who? Where? And _how_ was it?"

"I… Well… Umm…"

"My brother finally asked you out didn't he?"

"Yes…. And no…"

"Well which is it? Yes or no?"

"It's complicated." Sora busied herself with her drink.

"How is it complicated? Unless… No way! Matt asked you out too? You're such a slut." Mimi giggled.

"MIMI!"

"Oh not like that Sora!" Huffing, Mimi sipped at her drink before raising an eyebrow at the red head. "When I asked you who you thought was cuter… I didn't expect you to fuck _both_ of them!" Smirking at her red faced friend, Mimi pushed farther. "So I was right! Tell me, which one's better in bed?"

"MIMI!"

"Oh come on Sora! You have to give me _some_ details."

"Preferably not about my brother, please." Blushing, Kari reached for a pretzel bite.

"Spoilsport. Come on Sora! Please?"

"Fire and ice Mimi. That's all I'm going to say. Fire and ice." Not quite drunk enough to deal with all the personal questions, Sora gulped her drink down. "Both are different… and satisfying in their own way."

"So who do you go to when you want fire?"

"MIMI!" The brunette covered her ears. "Too much information about my brother! I don't want to know what he does in bed!"

"I didn't specify who. So how long have you been going out with them? At least tell me that."

"A few months now. We were waiting to see if it worked out before we told anyone." Holding up her now empty glass, Sora turned to her friend dressed in pink leggings and a white top. "Mimi? Can you make me another Jamaican Me Happy on ice?" Turning to her boyfriend's younger sister, she nervously smiled a little. "Hey, Kari? Are you OK with all this?"

"Are you asking me permission to date my brother?"

"No, not really. I did want your opinion on this though. I mean it's different than usual relationships go."

"Mmm." The younger girl thought for a moment, looking back over the past months. "I haven't seen my brother this content in a while Sora." She fiddled with the hem of her blue dress. "If the three of you are happy, isn't that what matters most? No matter what anyone else thinks?"

"I thought you'd say something like that." Sora peeled at the bottle's label. "Usually I'd ask Mimi, but you know how she gets… She can go overboard sometimes." She grinned at the younger girl.

"But we still love her." Kari flashed the older girl a smile before cocking her head to the side in a thought. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Just don't string them along. Not that you ever would." She quickly added when Sora opened to retort her statement. "But if things change, promise me you'll be honest with them. It would hurt worse if you went along with it just because you didn't want to hurt their feelings. Both of those guys have hearts of gold; they would do everything for you."

"That's the truth." Handing Sora a new drink, Mimi joined in the conversation. "I remember back when we were kids even. Sora took care of everyone and then Matt and Tai would have to go back and take care of her."

"I don't remember all that…" Sora sipped her drink.

"Oh please, remember that time you were kidnapped. Tai was almost sick with guilt!" Mimi sipped at her own drink. "It took all of us to keep him from doing something stupid."

"I guess it's always been there, it just took me forever to admit to it." Noticing ears peaking around the corner, Sora's eyes lit up. "Oh! There's someone I want you two to meet." She snapped her fingers at the feline peeping shyly towards them, smiling when her cat came trotting over and rubbed her head against her owner's hand.

"Oh my!" Reaching out, Kari scratched the ears offered to her.

"She's gorgeous!" Squealing, Mimi also reached over and ran a hand down the black and white spotted coat.

"Is she the one you were talking about at the adoption center?"

Nodding, Sora beamed in delight. "Say hello to my valentine's day present, Namaiki."

"They got you a cat?"

"That's so sweet. I was wondering why there was a pet bed by the TV." Kari nodded over at the orange and blue fish cave and giggled. "Who picked it out?

"I did, although your brother had way too much fun picking out toys." She motioned to the small basket overflowing with cat toys. "He won't admit it, but every time he passes by the pet store, he buys her a new toy."

"So has he brushed your hair yet?" Kari giggled a little when Sora shot her a questioning look. "Ask him some time, he used to brush mine all the time when we were younger. Always put me to sleep."

"With all that bushy hair, he could totally be a hair stylist if he ever decides too." Giggling, Mimi teased.

"Speaking of hair." The red head dipped a pretzel bite in sauce. "Matt has a new fan girl." She motioned towards the feline currently curled up in Kari's lap. "I caught Namaiki sitting by his head the other day, bathing his locks while he was sleeping on the couch."

"That's adorable!"

"Mmm." Finishing her snack, she continued. "He sneaks her treats too. She's got him wrapped around her paw."

"With all that blonde hair and blue eyes, he's any girl's dream."

"Thinking of cheating on your own red head man Mimi?"

"No way! Izzy is perfect for me." Grabbing her own pretzel bite, Mimi turned to the younger brunette. "And what about you!" She smiled at Kari's blush. "I heard you had your own blondie wrapped around your finger." Kari busied herself with a pretzel. "How long has that been going on?"

"A while." She mumbled out between bites of cooked pretzel dough.

"Uh huh." Mimi giggled. "So did you two wear what I asked you to?"

 **000**

The four guys froze outside of the apartment both Matt and Tai shared with Sora, the sound of music blasting through speakers, three feminine voices singing along with a hit song from the nineties.

"Are they drunk?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Maybe we should come back later?"

"Open the door Matt!"

"Here goes nothing."

Opening the door the four guys stared in shock and awe at the living room. Drained bottles of flavored vodka littered the coffee table and surrounding area, bowls emptied of starchy snacks, playing cards in a pile next to the couch and clothes scattered the living room floor. Four pairs of eyes took in the sight of the three girls clad only in satin and lace, dancing to the nineties karaoke music playing on the television screen. Hands gripping glass bottle necks, arms raised, hair flying as heads bobbed to the pounding beat, sweat trailing down exposed skin as hips and feet kept in time with the rhythm of the music.

The brunette was the first to break the spell. "Hikari! Where are your damn clothes?"

"Onii-chan, it's too hot." A very drunk Kari teased her older brother.

Grabbing his sister's dress, Tai shoved the garment at her. "That's it, you're cut off." He pushed her towards the younger blonde. "Get her dressed and make sure she gets home safe TK."

"Come on love." TK guided the younger brunette clad in a white and green lingerie set to the bathroom. "I like the lace."

"That's not fair Tai." An equally drunk Sora set her hand on a cocked hip. "A bathing suite covers less than what she has on."

Grabbing his discarded shirt off the floor, Matt attempted to ignore the hot red head dressed in nothing but a matching red satin, trimmed in black lace lingerie set. "We were only gone for three hours. What happened?" He pulled the shirt over Sora's head in an attempt to cover her.

Giggling, a drunken Mimi fell to the floor after spinning a circle. "Sora won at strip poker."

"I don't understand why you still challenge her after all these years." kneeling before her, Izzy slipped Mimi's shirt over her head, covering the sexy pink lace underwear set. "She constantly wins." He handed her the earlier discarded leggings to pull back on, helping her to stand afterwards.

"Because Mimi lost the bet and had to give Sora the video." A now fully dressed Kari pulled on her shoes with the help of her boyfriend.

"What video?"

Shaking his head, Matt turned to the four pulling on shoes and gathering purses. "Do you want me to call a cab for you?'

"I've already got one waiting downstairs. Thanks though." Izzy pulled his girlfriend out the door, "Hurry up TK!"

"I guess I'll see you later." Tai gave his sister a squeeze. "Make sure she gets home will you?"

"Always. Bye Bro!" Guiding Kari, TK closed the door behind him.

Crossing her arms, Sora scowled a little at her guys. "You two really know how to crash a party."

"Sorry Sora." Matt pulled her to him as Tai disappeared in the kitchen in search of a trash bag for the mess. "Red looks sexy on you." He kissed her, tasting the fruity alcohol on her lips, pulling away when the brunette came into view.

"So what's with the video Kari talked about?" Gathering and tossing bottles, Tai asked the red head.

"Remember that night we got plastered and didn't remember what happened when we woke up?" Sora waited for the two to nod. "Apparently I took a video of you two and Mimi was going to use it as blackmail unless she lost at poker." She opened her phone and scrolled through looking for the message. "I made her send it to me before I deleted it off her phone."

Taking the phone from her, Tai set it on the coffee table before steadying the drunk and sleepy red head. "You can look for it later; let's get you to bed first."

"Mmm." Suddenly tired, the alcohol hitting her full force, she agreed. "Night Matt."

"Night Sora." The blonde gave her a squeeze before Tai led her down the hall to her room. Turning back to the mess, he resumed the cleanup made by the three drunken girls.

"Mmm, Hang on." The brunette softly spoke to the girl kissing his neck before sitting her on her bed, turning and closing the door and opening her dresser to look for a night shirt. Twisting back to the red head, he chuckled at the sight of her once again shirtless and clad in matching satin and lace, her eyes half closed as she snuggled into a pillow. Gently pulling her to a sitting position, letting her lean against him, he undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it aside before pulling the sleep shirt over her head.

"Mmm Tai?"

"Not tonight." He pressed a kiss to her lips in an apology. "Not when you're this drunk." Pulling the covers back, he gently tucked her in, reaching out and scratching Namaiki's ears as the feline settled in by Sora's feet. "Night Sora." Turning off the light, he smiled at the girl already asleep and closed her bedroom door behind him.

"She asleep?" Scrolling through Sora's phone, Matt called from the couch.

"Out cold. You find the video?"

"Just did." He waited for Tai to join him on the couch before hitting play.

Both males eyes widened in disbelief and jaws dropped as the video played, blush exploding across their faces. The image of the drunk blonde, wearing Sora's pink and black lace bra giving the equally drunk and shirtless brunette a lap dance, who was attempting to take the lace item off with his teeth.

Quickly, Matt hit the delete button, erasing the video from Sora's phone. "I'm never drinking again."

"No shit man."

* * *

 **Sorry, I couldn't help myself!**

 **Thanks for reading! Review please?**

 **Oh! And I really really could use a few cute/funny ideas/prompts. Hitting a bit of a block. Thanks!**


	28. Guy Talk

**Thanks for stopping by. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Guy Talk**

BANG!

The sound of a slamming door woke him out of a sound slumber. Rolling over, Tai blinked at the clock on the nightstand, four o'clock on a Saturday afternoon. Mumbling, he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. "Wonder what's up?" Seeing his roommate noisily emptying the dishwasher, he reached over and pulled out a clean glass for water. "Something wrong Matt?"

Shoving plates away with more force than necessary, the blond shook his head, remaining tight lipped.

"Where's Sora?"

"Apparently cooling off somewhere." Came the tense reply. "Go away Namaiki, I don't have any treats for you." He attempted to push the feline away with his foot.

"You two finally have an argument?"

"No, we're perfectly fine." Matt replied dryly.

"Alright, what happened?" Turning a chair around, Tai sat backwards, folding his arms across the back. "Spill man." Snapping his fingers at the cat, he scratched her ears as she rubbed her body against his leg.

"It was stupid."

"Most fights are."

"Tai…"

"Hey man I'm not trying to pick a fight." He held his hands up defensively. "I'm trying to help out here."

"She cancelled our date again."

"Again?"

"That's the second time we've rescheduled it this week." Dishwasher empty and nothing else to do for the moment, Matt crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, facing the brunette. "It's like she doesn't have time for me anymore."

"And it's like she has time for me?" Raising an eyebrow, Tai asked the blonde.

"You two just went out day before yesterday…"

"No we didn't." The brunette shook his head. "She cancelled it."

"You too?" Matt looked surprised. "We were supposed to have a sleepover today, but she fell asleep on the couch before the movie was halfway over."

"Yeah I know man." Suddenly hungry, Tai got up and pulled ingredients out of the fridge. "The same thing happened to me the other day." He gently pushed a meowing Namaiki out of the way when she tried to steal a package of cheese. "Not for you Sass."

"Really?"

"Have you checked her calendar man?

"Calendar? Why would I do that dude?"

Setting a pan on the stove, Tai turned on the flame underneath and reached for a can opener. "Go check it…" Rotating the lever, he opened a can of chili and dumped it in a pot to heat.

Moving over to the wall by their shared desk, Matt looked over the calendars on the wall, one for each of the trio to pen in dates and projects due, as well as date nights and other social events. His had dates scribbled in in both his and Sora's handwriting while Tai's was mostly empty, save for a few marks from the red head, and Sora's was full of dates, times and assignments, all color coded and…"Fuck!" Matt ran his hands through his hair, suddenly feeling slightly stupid. "I forgot what week it is!"

"Yup, I figured you forgot about it."

"She knows I don't care about that."

Tai stirred the pan before him. "Hell man, I don't care either. But you know how Sora is…"

"…It bothers her." Sitting in Tai's earlier discarded chair, the blonde sunk his head in his hands. "She hates it when her sheets get stained." He ran a hand over the feline's spotted coat after she bumped her head against his leg.

"She gets moody and tired…" Tai agreed with him. "Cheer up man; it's only for a few days."

"Yeah, but now I feel like a selfish idiot." He sighed. "Why didn't she mention it?"

"I guess you also forgot the whole concept of the calendar." Seeing Matt's confused face, Tai elaborated. "This way no one gets embarrassed over the topic?"

Cursing under his breath, Matt smacked his head onto the table top. "Some boyfriend I am…"

Amused, Tai reached into the pantry, shoving Namaiki out of the way with his foot. "No, I'm not feeding you wet food you glutton. Here Matt." He tossed a box of Pocky at the blonde. "Knowing her, she's at the park. Go cheer her up."

"I don't know man…"

"Sora never holds a grudge for long. Knowing her, she's probably beating herself up and blaming everything on her 'stupid' hormones." Smiling at the blonde, Tai continued. "I'll have dinner ready by the time you two get back."

"You're going to cook dinner?"

"Hey man, chili dogs aren't _that_ hard to make!"

"Guess you're right." Gathering keys, Matt pulled on his shoes. "Thanks man." Pressing buttons on his phone, he dialed Sora's number, closing the door behind him. "Hey Sora…Where are you?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review please?**


	29. Cliché

**A little gift to get everyone's weekend started. I own nothing as usual.**

* * *

 **Cliché**

Sliding in the booth next to each other, both boys passed the other a troubled look before turning their attention to the girl seated across from them with concern. Usually one of them shared a booth with her, but she specifically motioned to sit alone this time, placing her bag in the seat next to her. She had texted them earlier, asking if they would meet her at their favorite hangout, Marty's, after classes were over for the day. This was unusual for their friend, but the past few days left the two males tense. Sora was avoiding them, something that should be hard to do, seeing as Matt and Tai shared an apartment with their red headed friend. Mostly holding herself up in her room, she seemed quieter and more reserved than usual.

Watching Sora fiddle with the strap of her bag, Tai couldn't stand the quiet any longer. "Are you going to tell us what's bothering you?"

"I…"

Her reply was cut off when Marty stopped by the table. "Ya'll want the usual guys?"

"Just some sodas for now man, thanks." Matt replied to their friend.

"No worries." Marty took off to bring the trio drinks.

Matt turned his attention back to his friend across the table. "You've been…pensive the past several days."

"I've been…thinking a lot the past few days." She explained after several moments, playing with the straw in the drink Marty had placed in front of her.

"About what?"

"About the future. We're graduating in six weeks…"

"And you're upset about your career choice?" Tai took a guess.

Sora shook her head. "No, I'm excited about my job."

"Then what's wrong?" Matt pushed.

"I guess the child in me… was hoping we would still be staying together." She twisted the straw wrapper nervously between her fingers. "You two are moving to different cities and it kind of feels like goodbye."

"Sora." Tai reached for his friend's hand, gripping her fingers tightly and tossing the paper to the side. "I've told you once before. No matter _what_ happens, you can't get rid of me. I'll _always_ be just a phone call away."

"Tai's right." Matt comforted her, reaching out and grasping her other hand reassuringly. "We may be moving away for a while, but in here…" He tapped two fingers over his heart. "We're still connected. And _nothing's_ going to change that."

"I know that." Sora lightly squeezed both hands holding hers. "But I… Never mind, it's childish."

"Sora, you and childish don't belong in the same sentence." Tai lightly teased her.

The corners of her mouth flicked up a little. "I got us something, a memento I guess… But now it just feels corny and cliché."

Tai's eyes lit up a little. "You got me a gift? Well where is it?" He bounced a bit until Matt jabbed him with an elbow to settle down.

"Can we see it?" The blonde's voice held an excited tone.

Letting go of the hands holding onto hers, Sora opened her bag before rummaging through it and bringing out three identically sized boxes. Placing her hands over the two with her guy's names, she looked into the eyes of the two sitting across from her, wetness gathering at the corners of her eyes. "I hope you like them; I put a lot of thought in these." She slid the boxes across the table.

Both boys gasped in unison upon opening the watch sized boxes, inside each was a braided cuff about two inches wide in shades of brown, red, orange and blue leather thongs. The colored laces twisted and wrapped around one another in a tight weave, blending and intertwining the colors together perfectly instead of clashing. Riveted and centered across the braid was an engraved metal bar, and three charms scattered across the rest of the cuff.

"Sora…."

"Wow…"

"I got myself one too." She opened the box in front of her to reveal a matching, third cuff. "The tight weave reminded me of our relationship, strong and unbreakable."

Speechless, Tai pulled the bracelet free from the wrapping and examined it closer; fiddling with their school's logo charm at the clasp, before thumbing over the two unique charms on either side of the engraved bar, both images belonging to his two friends at the table with him. Reading the engraving across the center, he tried to make sense of the words. "Side by side or miles…?" He looked at Sora with questioning eyes.

"Is this why you asked if we could cover your half of rent last month?" Matt thickly swallowed and shook his cuff free of the wrappings, looking over and touching the charms on either side of the metal bar with shaking fingertips, noticing he and Tai shared the abstract heart shaped one and the school's logo. Frowning he too tried to make sense of the words engraved on his bracelet. "Connected by heart…?"

"Yes." Sora showed the two her own bracelet. Sharing the same school logo near the clasp, and metal bar inscribed with 'apart we are friends'. But hers didn't have the same heart shaped charm.

"Sora…" Tai swallowed. "Our crests?"

"Our biggest adventure ever, followed closely by our years together at college." Emotional drops falling from her eyes, she pointed at the charms on Tai's cuff. "Friendship and Love." Moving her finger over to Matt's she pointed out. "Love and Courage." Lifting her own cuff she finished with. "Courage and Friendship."

"You're one amazing woman Sora." Slipping out of the booth, Tai moved next to the girl and pulled her to his chest in a crushing hug, letting her bury her face in his neck. Tears falling from his own eyes, he buried his face in her hair.

"Sora… Thank you." Matt pulled her into a strong embrace once the brunette let her go. Pressing her face to his own neck and lightly kissing her hair, his throat was too thick with emotions to say more.

"The words are supposed to face you, so you can read them when you look down." Sora explained to the duo when they broke from their embrace. Together, the trio clasped the sentimental mementos to each left wrist. "Now no matter where we go, we have a piece of each other."

"Can you explain the engraving though?" Matt asked the red head.

"Yeah, I don't get it either."

"Hold out your wrists." Sora stepped between the two and held out her own wrist so all three bracelets lined up in a row, she read the engravings as one, unbroken promise.

"Side by side or miles apart we are friends connected by heart."

* * *

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	30. Follow Your Heart

**Thanks for stopping by. Grab the tissues. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ ***Set one week before graduation***_

 **Follow Your Heart**

"Sora, I…" He fiddled with his hands, running first one and then the other through his hair.

"It's OK. I already know."

His eyes snapped to hers. "You do?"

"She makes you glow…"

"Sora… I… don't want to hurt you." He took her hands in his, his thumbs running small circles over her skin.

"But you're not hurting me. Not at all." She shook her head.

"But Sora…"

"No. Telling me is better than staying together and making yourself miserable. Think of all the problems it would have caused. That would hurt." She pulled him into a hug. "I've seen the way she looks at you. Go for it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for following your heart. Thank you for loving me."

"I still do…" Raising a hand, he gently touched her face.

"I know. And that part will always be there, for me as well."

"Sora…Thank you."

Standing on tiptoes, she softly kissed his cheek. "Always." And she let him go. "Go."

"Sora…"

"Go! Before she leaves again and you lose your chance."

His eyes lit up in understanding. "Thanks." Pulling on shoes and gathering keys, he turned to her one last time. "Bye Sora." Softly, he closed the door behind him, pausing when he heard a strangled cry on the other side of the door. Should he comfort her? No, she would shove him back out the door and tell him to go again. What to do? How to ease her pain? Fuck! Pulling out his phone, he pressed the button to text their other roommate. "I guess I should let him know what's going on before he gets home to a crying girlfriend. He's going to punch me for this."

 **000**

Panting, he paused before entering the apartment building to catch his breath, having run all ten blocks from campus to home. "Damn, I didn't know he was going to tell Sora today." Gripping the small shopping bag tighter, He pressed the button for the elevator and selected his floor when the doors opened. Twisting the key in the lock, he slowly opened the door to his apartment and peaked inside. Greeted with darkness and quiet, he sighed and kicked off his shoes, shutting the door behind him. "Sora?" He called out, hoping she would answer him.

"In here." Her quiet voice barely reached his ears.

Fully opening her cracked bedroom door, he exhaled in relief when he realized she wasn't crying anymore. "Hey."

"Hey." Her smile didn't exactly reach her eyes.

"So I heard what happened." He paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "He texted me about it."

"Did you know?"

"He told me a few days ago… He asked me not to tell you." He quickly added when her eyes welled up. "Said he wanted to tell you himself."

"Thanks."

"Are you OK?" He sat next to her on the bed, shoving Namaiki off and wrapped an arm around her shoulders when Sora shrugged.

"I told him it wouldn't hurt, but it does a little."

Rummaging around in the bag a little, he handed her a chocolate bar. "Maybe this will help?"

Setting the candy aside, Sora twisted to her boyfriend and buried her face in his shirt, gripping him tightly to her. "Don't leave me too."

"Sora… I… Never!" He tightened his hold on her, crushing her frame to him.

"Yes you are. You're leaving for that job in ten days…"

"No I'm not." Holding her shoulders, he slightly pushed her away from him to look in her eyes.

"But your career…"

"I turned them down a few days ago. Told them I wasn't going to take it."

"You did? Why?" Her grip on his shirt tightened in anticipation.

"Simple, I'm never letting you go. I couldn't, not even if I wanted to." Placing a kiss to her brow, he tried to express his feelings. "I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you too."

"Tell me." He coaxed her. "I hate it when you cry. How do I help you? How can I make you feel better?"

"Just hold me…please."

"That I can do." Pulling Sora back to his chest, he held her tightly in comfort, slightly swaying to and fro.

College is a learning experience, a place to have fun, to grow up, to learn what you want. Experience the good times and make lasting friends. It's a place to discover yourself and figure out what you want in life. The years are there to discover heartache and happiness, love and pain, stress and entertainment. A reason for dreams to come true and a reason for dreams to change. Embrace the future and realize that life goes on, and your decisions and choices help to shape who you are as well as who you want to be. Life may not always go exactly the way you want it, but the day to day experiences are worth waiting for the things that come tomorrow. Always remember to follow your heart.

* * *

 **Before you hate me, Remember that my chapters are not in chronological order. I still have more ideas to post.**

 **The question is: Who stayed and who left? Anyone want to share their thoughts?**

 **Thanks for reading! Review please?**


	31. Heating Things Up

_**Warning: M-rating in effect for both Taiora and Sorato fluff. (Separate scenes)**_

 _ **Takes place after the trio's big fight.**_

* * *

 **Heating Things Up**

' _Residents are cautioned to stay home as a severe ice storm is expected to hit our viewing area within the next hour…'_

Matt's eyes snapped to the TV in the living room. "Turn that up would ya?" He asked the brunette sitting on the couch.

' _Two to five inches of ice is expected overnight. Law enforcement is asking all residents to stay indoors and off the roads…'_

"Shit." Turning to the blonde in the kitchen, Tai set his magazine down. "I hope the power doesn't go out."

' _Over three inches of rain has fallen over the past few hours…'_

"We're in for a cold night if it does." Stirring rice on the stove, Matt answered the brunette. "Why this place has gas for the water heater and stove but electric central heat…"

' _With the plummeting temperatures expected later tonight…'_

"Doesn't make sense to me either man."

' _High possibility of black ice and power failures…'_

"Good thing Sora made stew earlier." The blonde nodded to the crock pot simmering with beef, potatoes, carrots, herbs and spices. "That'll keep us warm for a while."

"She back from the store yet?"

"She went to the store? It's in the thirties outside!"

"Err… That would be my fault."

"You're fault?"

"I forgot to pick up batteries for the flashlights yesterday."

"What time did she leave?" Reaching for his phone, Matt asked the brunette.

"Over an hour ago I guess." He looked at the clock. "She should have been back by now. It's only a fifteen minute walk…"

The blonde snapped his phone shut. "She's not answering her phone…"

"Damn." Pushing off the couch, Tai started for the bedroom. "I'll switch these sweats for jeans and go get her…" He trailed off as the front door opened and a blast of near frigid air swirled into their apartment. "Or not." Walking over to her, he frowned as he saw her fumbling to take her gloves off, watering dripping and forming a puddle under her feet. "Sora! You're soaking wet." Reaching out, the brunette helped her pull the gloves off, warming her fingers between his hands, blowing warm air on them. "You're freezing. Hey Matt, get me a towel?" He pulled her scarf away from her face. "What happened? Is it still raining out there?"

"No…" The red head fumbled out between chattering teeth. "Water… puddles… truck… asshole…" She fumbled with the buttons on her sopping coat, the cold water giving her chills.

"Idiots!" Swiftly, Tai helped her unbutton the coat and pulled it off her trembling shoulders, leaving it on the floor. "Your lips are blue."

"I'm going to start the shower." Handing Tai the towel, the blonde turned towards the bathroom. "She'll warm up faster."

Pulling the drenched hat off the red head, Tai rubbed the towel over her head in an attempt to dry her hair. "I think you would warm up faster in bed…" He teased her a little.

"Tai…" She used him for balance as she toed off her shoes, lifting one leg at a time to pull soaked socks off her feet, leaving them in the pile on the floor.

"Sorry." Pulling the towel around her shoulders, he guided her towards the hallway. "Come on, the bathroom is warmer." He lightly rapped on the door. "Safe to come in Matt?"

"Yeah."

Opening the door, Tai slightly shoved a shivering Sora into the steamy bathroom. "Get her warmed up, I'm going to mop up the water."

Checking the water temperature with his wrist, Matt looked to the girl still shaking from the wet and cold. "You need help?"

Shaking her head, Sora stepped into the hot shower, clothes and all and closed the curtain.

"Aren't you supposed to…" He trailed off as the sound of wet clothes plopping against the tub reached his ears. "That's one way to avoid puddles on the floor. Here, hand them over and I'll put them in the washer." Turning, he wrung the murky water out of the pants and shirt over the sink, flinching when something wet and cold landed on his shoulder. "What? _Sora_ … _Really_!" Pulling the item off his shoulder, he set it in the sink before turning to a grinning red head peeking out from behind the curtain. "You think that's funny?" Matt's eyes danced with mischief.

"But you like wearing my bras." Sora giggled and watched as the blonde's jaw dropped in remembrance of their game night.

"Why you little…" Pushing the curtain aside, Matt let his fingers dance over her bare ribs, grinning as she shrieked and laughed, pushing against the far wall in an attempt to get away.

"OK… OK… OK… I'm sorry!"

"You better be…" Pulling her unclothed form to him he dipped his head lovingly pressed his lips to hers, pouring heat back into slightly discolored skin.

"What are you two doing in there?" The brunette called out from behind the closed bathroom door. "I said warm her up not kill her with laughter!"

Startled, the two broke their lip lock. "Matt's wearing my bra!" Sora teased the blonde and watched as his eyes went wide.

"Oh… Need help getting it off Matt?" The brunette provoked. "Shit!" He took off running down the hall, the blonde hot on his heels.

"Tai! Get back here!"

Amused, Sora reached over and closed the bathroom door. "Sorry Sass…" She apologized as the cat yowled in protest at her tail being caught between the door and frame. "Don't look at me like that." Switching from shower to faucet, Sora plugged the drain and added bubbles to the water. "Next time, don't take your sweet time getting through the door." Sinking up to her neck in the garden tub, the red head sighed in relief as the warm water seeped heat all the way to her bones, reaching forward to turn the water off when the tub was full. "Don't fall in." She cautioned the cat perched up on the tub's rim, one paw reaching out to investigate the bubbles by her feet.

Fifteen minutes later, Tai rapped on the bathroom door. "You fall asleep in there?" Poking his head in, he grinned when she cracked an eye open at him, up to her neck in bubbles. "Go on Namaiki, Matt's got food waiting for you." Namaiki scurried out the door at the mention of food. "You warmed up yet?" He sat on the edge of the tub.

"Not quite yet…" Sora lightly flicked water droplets at him. "I was waiting on you."

"Waiting on me? What if had been blondie who came in here instead of me?"

She shook her head. "Knew it would be you, you're much more impatient." She shot him a saucy look. "Especially when it comes to waiting on food."

"No argument there." Leaning down, Tai gave the red head a chaste kiss while his fingers did the exact opposite, slipping under the bubbles. "Maybe I can finish warming you up…" His teasing touch danced across her skin.

"Taichi…"

He smirked as she gasped out his full name, something she only did when he gave her wicked pleasure. He fumbled for balance a little when her hands wrapped around his neck, slightly tugging on his hair and bringing him down to assault his mouth with her lips.

"Dinner's getting cold." Knocking came from the other side of the door.

"Damn!" Tai looked annoyed at the door. "I wish it wasn't freezing out there, I'd give him a twenty and kick him out for a bit."

Sora giggled and pulled the plug, letting the water drain. "I'm sure he thought the same thing when you knocked earlier." Standing up, she wrapped a towel around her body, rubbing to dry off.

"Damn Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I started it." She stepped out of the tub and went towards her room to put warm clothes on. "I'm not mad Tai." Her door closed behind her.

Sighing, Tai headed to the kitchen and pulled out dishes to set the table.

"You alright man?"

"Yeah…"

"Shit, I interrupted something didn't I?"

"It's alright man; sorry I interrupted you two earlier."

The blonde pouted a little while placing bowls on the table. "Guess that makes us even?"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later dude." The brunette sat at the table and flashed Sora a smile as she joined them in the kitchen. "Temptress."

"Tease." She sat between the two, smirking and started dishing out the food. The lights flickered once… twice… and went out.

"Damn, I'll get the flashlights." Standing up, Matt stumbled in the dark towards the hall closet where the flashlights were kept. "Ow!"

"You alright man?"

"Fine! Stubbed my toe on the couch." Reaching up, he pulled a few flashlights off the top shelf before clicking them on, filling the room with a soft beam.

Striking a match, Sora lit a few candles in the center of the table. "Well, this makes things a little cozy tonight." She watched as the blonde set the flashlights around the house; one on the coffee table, one on the bar and the third by the sink, each with the light facing the ceiling.

"Cozy?"

"Romantic Tai." She scratched fuzzy ears when Namaiki reached up and put her paws on her leg. "A candle lit dinner with my two favorite guys." Sora paused to take a bit of beef stew. "Make sure you two dress warm tonight, we'll lose heat without electricity."

"You too. You're room gets cold faster than ours." The blonde cautioned between bites.

Frowning, Tai studied the situation. "Why don't we pull out the hide-a-bed and share it? We can tell ghost stories!"

"Hell no!"

"Scared Matt?"

"As if!"

"I think you are…"

"Knock it off you two!" Reprimanding the two, Sora quickly put an end to the trivial argument. Gathering empty bowls, she ran water in the sink to wash them out while the two guys cleared the table and put leftovers in the, now dark fridge. "Tai's right. Sleeping on the pull out bed will probably be warmer than our rooms."

"I'm not sleeping next to Tai."

Sora pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll sleep in the middle… As long as you two keep your hands to yourselves!"

Tai snickered and Matt groaned.

"Damn!"

* * *

 **Alright guys, this is the last update before the wedding this weekend.**

 **Oh, heads up, next week I'll be putting chapters 1-30 in chronological order.**

 **As always: Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave me a review to read over during my downtime?**


	32. Nope, Definitely Too Hot

**Conversations with NoctIsFishing:**

'Don't fall asleep on me. I has a present for you.'

'I'm up! I'm up!'

Girl you always have me cracking up!

 **Extra special thank you's go out to everyone who gave me ideas fro this chapter.**

 **We're picking up exactly where we left off last time.**

 **Thanks for stopping by. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nope, Definitely Too Hot**

"One…Two…Three…Lift."

Together, Matt and Tai lifted the coffee table and set it against the wall while Sora removed the couch cushions and set them aside before pulling on the hide-a-bed handle, effortlessly sliding the frame out of the couch.

"Damn that table is heavy."

"Do we even have queen sized sheets?"

"No, but I can throw a blanket down on it and tuck the ends under." Sora moved to the hall closet in search of spare linens. "Why don't you two go get pillows and blankets to cover us?"

"I'll get them." Moving past Sora, Matt made his way to the bedroom he shared with the brunette.

"Here, help out Tai." She pitched him a corner to the cover and together the duo shook out the blanket. "Namaiki!" Sora laughed as the feline jumped up on the bed under the blanket, a slight bulge showing where she was hiding, tail twitching playfully.

"Someone wants to play!" Teasingly, Tai scratched at the blanket over the feline, his hand moving erratically left and right, smirking as the cat missed his hand each time. "You missed! Whoops, missed again!"

"That blanket's not very thick Tai." The red head cautioned him. "She's going to… I told you so!"

Namaiki stuck a claw in the brunette's hand. "Ow! Your mama needs to trim your claws cat!" He lifted the blanket and scooted the feline off the bed, helping Sora to smooth out the wrinkles and tuck the ends under the thin mattress.

"Last time I tried, she sunk her back claws in my thigh."

"Get Matt to help, she likes him the most." He examined his hand.

"What did you just volunteer me for this time?" Standing in the hallway, Matt tilted his head to one side, arms full of pillows and blankets.

"Clipping Sassy's claws."

"You're funny. I was there last time. I'm not helping again"

"You didn't even help."

"Yes I did, I handed Sora the peroxide and ointment."

"That's not what I meant."

"How about we take care of her claws tomorrow guys?" Rolling her eyes, Sora interjected. "It's too dark to do anything about it tonight." She caught the pillows Matt tossed at her, placing them at the head of the bed while the two guys fluffed out the blanket they planned to sleep under. The trio froze as the sound of soft rustling filled the room.

"W…What was that?"

"Scared Matt?"

"Shut up Tai!"

The rustling noise intensified.

Sora stepped a little closer to the brunette standing next to her. "Maybe someone should get a flashlight?"

"Don't tell me you're scared too."

"Oh to hell with this!" Marching over to the bar, Matt grabbed the flashlight just as something smacked into his leg and he jumped. "Shit!" Flicking the beam left and right, the blond tried to follow the source of the sound coming from all directions, his gaze finally falling to the back of the couch. "Tai! Look out!"

He called a second too late.

"Ahh! Fuck that hurts!" Reaching up, Tai yanked at what had landed on his shoulder and upper back. "Namaiki!" Holding the spotted feline up under her front legs, he eyed at the plastic bag from Sora's earlier shopping trip, the handle looped around the cat's neck.

"I guess she got her head stuck in the bag." Sora reached over and pulled the plastic off, crumpling the rustling bag into a ball. "Did she get you good?"

Lightly tossing the cat on the bed, Tai rolled his shoulders a little. "Not too bad, stings a little though." The brunette eyed Sora as she backed him to the pull out bed and forced him to sit, pulling his shirt off to see for herself, a small flashlight gripped between her teeth.

Her eyes widened. "Damn!" Twisting, the red head went to the sink and pulled the first aid kit out from under it. "She got you pretty good." Crawling behind him, Sora gave the flashlight to Matt and rummaged through the kid in search of gauze.

"Clip her claws tomorrow Sora."

Matt let out a low whistle while aiming the light where the girl was wiping an alcohol swab against one of two scratches. "I'll help."

"Thanks Matt. Sorry Tai."

"Done yet? That stuff burns."

The trio froze as the sound of a tinkering bell down the hall floated into the living room.

"Nope! I'm not doing this again." Matt shook his head.

"I vote for Sora to check it out. I'm already hurt."

"You two are such babies sometimes!" The red head handed Tai back his shirt after applying ointment to his shoulder. "It's probably Namaiki again." Grasping the flashlight the blonde held out to her, Sora scooted off the bed and walked down the hallway.

"Think it was smart to let her go alone?"

"What could happen…Hey!" Matt winced in surprise as a plastic cat ball bounced off his frame.

"There's your noise! Sassy was batting the jingle ball around in the tub!"

"Freaky feline."

"You alright Tai?" Sitting down next to him, Sora reached over and squeezed his hand.

The brunette flashed Sora his famous smile, teeth glinting in the sparse light. "You know what would make me all better?" His playful eyes met hers. "Some of your famous ice cream."

The red head laughed.

"Dude, it's in the twenties outside."

"So?"

"How can you crave ice cream right now?"

"But it'll melt in the freezer without power."

"So put it on the patio!"

"What if the squirrels get it?"

"Tai, the squirrels are hibernating!"

"Ok… ok you two." Sora moved to the kitchen. "I have an idea." Shining the flashlight in the pantry, she scooted a begging Namaiki to the side and pulled out a few ingredients. "Light the oven for me Matt?"

"Good idea, that'll keep us warm for a while." The brunette handed Matt the matches, reaching up to turn the gas on at the blonds cue.

The gas lit with a soft rush and Matt closed the oven door. "Three-fifty?"

"Yes please." Cracking an egg into the bowl, Sora whisked the dark mixture together, adding oil and water one ingredient at a time. Pulling open a bag of semi-sweets and dumping about half the bag in the bowl, mixing the pieces in with a wooden spoon. "Where did you put that chocolate bar Tai?"

"The three pound one?" Reaching up on the top pantry shelf, he pulled the over sized candy bar down. "Why?"

"Just trust me?"

"Always." He handed the chocolate bar over, brushing his lips against her cheek.

Happy, Sora pulled out a glass pan and poured half the batter in the bottom before tearing off the chocolate bar's wrapper and settling it in the pan, pouring the last of the batter on top, sandwiching the entire candy bar in sticky, chocolate goodness.

"Death by chocolate?!" Tai's face lit up like a five year old on Christmas day. "God I love you!" Spinning her around, he quieted her 'meep' with his lips, hungrily sliding his mouth across hers, wordlessly expressing appreciation before letting her go.

"Love you too." Opening the door, Sora popped the pan inside, closed the door and twisted the dial on the timer. "Why don't you go put warmer clothes on Tai?" Sora glanced at a seemly bored Matt leaning against the counter. "Sorry." Her words quietly reached the blonde's ears after Tai disappeared down the hallway with a flashlight. Reaching over, she pulled him down and slipped her lips slowly against his, smiling as he slid his hands over her hips. "Love you too Matt."

"Mmm, love you." Arms wrapping around the red head, Matt pulled her flush to him, intent on continuing their kiss from earlier, soft lips sliding down Sora's neck, skimming skin and peppering light kisses. He pecked at her lips then froze when the rustling sound returned, his eyes darting to Namaiki fast asleep in the middle of the pull-out bed. "What the…?" He looked at the red head. "You hear that too right?"

The rustling sound continued.

Sora nodded.

The noise got closer.

"Not funny Tai!"

Closer.

"Knock it off man!"

The sound came from behind the bar.

"Tai! I swear…"

The rustling noise stopped.

Together the duo moved towards the bar, shining the flashlight beam on the other side in search of the noise. A scream tore its way from Sora's throat as Mat was suddenly yanked away from her hold and a scuffle took place in the middle of the kitchen floor. "Tai! Help!" Sora frantically felt around for the flashlight that fell from her hand and cracked open, sending the batteries scattering across the floor. Finally her fingers found them and smashed them back into place as Tai's laughter filled the room.

"Oh man I scared you two good!" He grinned under the blonde as the light from Sora's flashlight fell on them.

"Baka! I almost punched you!"

"And you still hit like a girl!" He rose to his feet after the blond got off him.

"Tai Kamiya!"

"Shit!" Tai knew that tone; he gulped and nervously turned to his red headed girlfriend. "H…hey Sora."

"That…Was…Not…Funny!" Each word was spoken with vigor.

"Yes it was." Carefully, her reached out and pulled her to him in an apologetic embrace, holding her tight even he could feel how her heart raced from the idea of someone hurting any of them. "Damn, I didn't mean to scare you that bad." The brunette swayed them a little, rubbing soothing circles over her back. Glancing up, his eyes clashed with blue ones, fear glittering slightly behind anger. "Sorry guys."

The oven timer rang.

"Get the ice cream Tai." Stepping away and pulling on oven mitts, Sora opened the oven door and pulled the brownies out and set the pan on the stove top. "Plates?" She directed the question towards the blonde. Picking up a knife, she sliced through chocolate goodness, quickly placing each square on a plate before the melted chocolate ran out of the center. "Thanks." Scooping up vanilla ice cream, she topped each square before drizzling chocolate syrup on top. "I give you death by chocolate." Sora set a plate in front of both guys sitting at the table.

Wasting no time, Tai slid a spoon through the slowly melting ice cream all the way down through the hot brownie and wrapped his lips around the sweet treat. "God this is so good!" He flashed Sora a smile as she sat with them, her own plate in hand.

"It's been a while since we had this last." Matt dug into his own melty, chocolate, heaven. "I swear, only Tai would want ice cream when it's freezing outside."

"Next he'll be asking for fried ice cream in the middle of summer." Sora teased the brunette between bites.

"Hey…" Tai's eyes lit up.

"Don't even say it!"

"No, I'm not making fried ice cream."

"What's the point of it anyways? Ice cream is supposed to be cold."

"Because someone... somewhere had way too much time on their hands."

"But, that's where the best ideas come from."

A soft thump was heard by the three at the table.

"Not again."

"I'm getting tired of all these noises tonight."

"I…Shit!" The blonde jumped as something soft brushed against his hand.

Meow?

Sora and Tai cracked in giggles.

"It's not that funny."

Getting up from the table, Sora reached for the cat treats on the counter. "Come here sweet girl. Is Matt being mean?" She shot the blonde a playful smile as she fed Namaiki a pinch of bonito flakes.

"Very funny Sora."

Scooping up the cat, Sora turned to the duo at the table. "So now what do you two want to do?"

"We can play poker?"

"It's too dark for that Tai."

"Beer pong?"

"Not in a drinking mood."

Tai watched as the red head's eyes lit up. "Uh oh, Sora has an idea."

"What's up?" The blonde turned towards her.

"Would you mind playing your guitar?" Watching Matt think it over, Sora softened her face. "Please?"

"It's been a while. I'm probably rusty as all hell." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Isn't it just like riding a bike? It all comes back eventually."

"Please? You don't have to sing, just play a little something?"

Groaning in defeat, the blonde pushed away from the table and disappeared down the hallway.

"He can't say no to you can he?" Tai stacked plates in the sink and started putting away the leftovers, wrapping the brownies in foil.

"Neither one of you can." Sora retorted with a grin, letting Namaiki jump down before moving to wash the dishes, leaving them to air dry overnight.

Soft, gentle notes filled the apartment as Matt strummed and plucked at the strings of the acoustic guitar in his hands. Perched on the corner of the coffee table, he cocked his head to the side, listening to the instrument in his lap, fine tuning the sounds vibrating off the guitar. Finally satisfied with the sound, he picked up a soft strum, letting the soft melody flow through the air, his brow furrowed a little in concentration as recollection and repetition came back from memory to his hands. Picking up the pace a little, he played for the audience of two sitting over at the bar.

Fifteen minutes and four songs later, the brunette was sound asleep, stretched out on the hide-a-bed. While Sora leaned against the blonde's shoulder, half asleep and covering a yawn with her hand. Chuckling in amusement, the blonde set his guitar aside and wrapped an arm around his girl, kissing her hair lightly. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Settling on the edge of the bed, Sora reached up behind her and unclasped the offending undergarment, sliding the straps down her arms before pulling the bra free of her shirt.

"Hey, let me see that."

"My bra? Why?"

"Payback." Came the response as the blonde crept over to Tai and secured the purple undergarment to his head like a headband. Snickering and taking a photo before climbing into bed on Sora's other side.

"He's going to hate you for that."

"He'll get over it."

"Purple is not his color." Sora smiled as the brunette snuggled into her side, his heat radiating and keeping her warm.

Sitting back up, the blonde pulled his shirt off before lying back down on his side next to the red head. "Sorry, the collar was choking me." He explained.

"S'ok." Pressing her back to Matt's, she reached down and laced her fingers with his. "Night Matt."

"Night Sora."

Thirty minutes later, Sora didn't know if it was the sound of Tai's snoring or the heat radiating off both boyfriends, but she couldn't sleep. Nope, definitely too hot, she shimmied out of her fleece pants and slipped her tee shirt over her head. Much cooler in a tank top and boy-shorts, she rolled over and nuzzled between her two guys.

"Sora? What are you doing?" A half-awake voice asked.

"Staying cool."

* * *

So the wedding was a smash hit!

And my sister says thank you to everyone who sent her hugs, kisses and wishes.

Lucky duck is cruising around all of Texas this week visiting friends and going horseback riding in state parks.

I've posted a few photos on Twitter if anyone wants to go look. Same user name, just no spaces.

 **As Always: Thanks for reading!**

 **Review please?**


	33. Peace and Quiet and Laundry

**Thanks for stopping by! Enjoy!**

 **Post-Fight**

* * *

 **Peace and Quiet and Laundry**

"See you two later!" Closing the front door, Sora leaned her back against it, closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "Finally, peace and quiet." She loved those two, really she did. But sometimes she missed the silence of an empty house. "Tai was easy, but Matt…" She groaned. The brunette had practice today, which would easily keep him busy for at least three hours. Matt, on the other hand, she had to practically beg him to go study at the library for a while. Finally she had to put her foot down and swear she'd withhold any type of affection for a week if he didn't leave the house for a few hours. The look on the blonde's face said exactly what he was thinking and he quickly stuffed his feet in his shoes to join Tai out of the house.

Meow?

Bending down, Sora scooped up the black spotted kitty rubbing on her legs. "Looks like it's just you and me Namaiki." She scratched at the black and pink ears. "What should we do first? Are you hungry?" The kitten squirmed, jumped down, ran to the pantry door and stood on her hind legs, front paws reaching towards the doorknob. "Ok, I get it." Sora opened the door and reached for a can of cat food. "Tuna and cheese?"

Meow!

"Well, I guess if you like it, that's what matters." The red head reached for the can opener. "Personally it sounds revolting to me." Dumping the can in a small glass bowl, Sora set it on the floor for the feline to chow down. "I guess I should start on the dishes…" She glanced up at the sink full of dirty pots and pans from lunch. Matt had offered to clean them before he left, but Sora had brushed off his offer, waving a hand and saying she'd do it later… Provided he cleaned up the dinner mess.

"I'm not going to clean in my good sweats though." Moving to the guy's room, she ruffled around in the closet and pulled out a white undershirt. "Perfect." Moving to her own room, she rummaged around for a pair of shorts, pulling out an old pair of soccer shorts, pink trimmed in aqua. "I don't remember these being that short." Giggling, Sora looked in the mirror at her 'cleaning' outfit, Tai's shirt completely covered her now short-shorts. Pulling the shirt hem into a side tail, she wrapped a hair tie around it at her hip the shorts just barely peeking out from under. "That's better."

Sora stepped in the kitchen just as Namaiki finished up with lunch. Giving the feline a scratch, she picked up the empty cat dish and deposited it in the sink. Reaching over, the red head switched on the local mixed radio station and preheated the oven before stacking dishes in the dishwasher, humming along to the song. Dishes stacked and dishwasher running, she reached in the pantry for baking goods. Swiftly, Sora whipped up a batch of chocolate chip cookie dough, dropping spoonful's on parchment paper before sticking them in the oven and setting the timer.

Cranking up the volume, she shook her hips and twirled around the kitchen as one of her favorite songs came on. While Namaiki looked at her pet parent with a bored expression, yawning and rolling over on the couch to continue her cat nap. "Not impressed hum?" Sora shrugged. "Oh well." Deciding to catch up on laundry, she moved to her bedroom and gathered the hamper, moving to the guy's room she grabbed their hamper as well, pulling both to the hallway to sort. "Darks… darks… colors… whites… darks… colors… lights… whites… colors." Her hand closed around something sticky. "Eww! What the hell… Matt!" She threw the sock across the hall into a pile, wiping her hand off on a nearby towel. "I'm gonna kick…..Namaiki! Put that down!" Scrambling to her feet, Sora chased after the spotted feline. "Sassy! Drop that now!" Namaiki took off for the guy's room, darting underneath Matt's bed, Sora's bra still firmly clasped between her teeth. "If the lace is ripped… so help me…" Her eyes widened at the number of dirty socks under the blonde's bed. "Matt!" Turning around, she timidly peaked under Tai's bed. "Yuck!" She came face to face with several pairs of worn boxers. "Those two… I swear!" She left the room for the kitchen, coming back with a broom and closing the door behind her, she nudged the feline out from under the bed. "Gotcha!" Annoyed with both feline and boyfriends, she pulled her bra free from Namaiki's claws, and swiftly swept the dirty laundry out from under both beds, using the dustpan to scoop everything up and deposited it in the washing machine, adding soap and a few more items to make a full load.

Hearing the oven timer go off, she hastily pulled on an oven mitt and pulled both sheets of cookies out of the oven and set them on top of the stove to cool. "I don't know if those two deserve these now…" Munching on a hot cookie, Sora decided to do what she had wanted to do all day. Grabbing her newest novel out of her bag, she settled in the corner of the couch to read while waiting on the dryer to ring.

Pulling the blanket over her legs, she opened to the first page. "Let me be your secret lover, I'll devote my life to bringing you pleasure…" Thoroughly engrossed in her book, the red head warped back, decades in time to the king and queen of England, and a romantic scandal that rocked three generations to their knees. Getting up only to switch the wash to the dryer and reload, dumping the clean clothes on the table to fold later, and to rearrange the now napping feline to a different leg.

"I'm glad I'm not a child bride… Poor thing, married off for a fifth of the family's wealth." Glancing up at the clock, Sora stretched and put her book down. "I guess I should make dinner." Combing through the pantry, she pondered on what to make. "I really need to cook that chicken before it goes bad." An idea popped in her head. "Perfect!" She preheated a pan, adding butter, stock, herbs, and chicken thighs before covering the pan and starting rice to boil. "Add a salad and that's an easy dinner."

The last load in the dryer beeped, signaling her bed sheets were dry. Opening the dryer door, Sora stared at the thread wrapped mess of sheets. "What the…" Pulling the peach colored mess free and shaking the fitted sheet out, her eyes went wide. "Taichi!"

 **000**

"Tai! Over here!" Leaning against the fence, Matt waved at the brunette coming out of the locker room's side exit.

"See you guys later." He waved at his teammates and headed over to the blonde. "Hey Matt."

"Practice go ok." The two moved towards home.

"As always."

"Cocky aren't ya?"

"No, I'm just that good." Tai grinned at the blonde.

"Smart ass."

"Better than being a dumb ass." Tai's phone rang. "What? Sora!" He flipped his phone open. "Miss me already?"

"Tai! I swear one of these days…." Sora was fuming on the other end of the line.

The brunette held the phone at arm's length from his ear.

"She sounds pissed man."

"…Brand new sheets…"

Tai gulped. "I'm so in trouble dude."

"…You're buying new ones…"

 _Click._

"What was that all about dude?" Even Matt flinched at the red head's tone over the phone.

Tai hung his head a little. "It was my idea."

"What was your idea?"

"I asked her if she would wear her heels in the bed…"

"You didn't!"

"And we kind of ripped the sheets…"

"Dude…"

"And I forgot to tell her about it…"

Matt slapped a hand to his face. "You know she's not gonna give you any for a month now right?"

"Hey! She's not only mad at me, Sora found your crusty sock pile."

Matt went white.

"Looks like we both have so making up to do…"

"We'll stop and get chocolate on the way?"

"I don't think that's going to cut it this time." Tai pondered a moment. "Hey, where's that little boutique she likes? It's on the way home right?"

Matt nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"Bath stuff is supposed to be calming right?" The brunette waited for Matt to gesture in agreement. "And they have sheet sets too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review please?**

 **NoctIsFishing** : It's a boy!

The book mentioned above is called 'The Dragon and the Jewel' by Virginia Henley 


	34. Ari and Kat

**Buckle up everyone this one's a long ride.**

 **Takes place the day after 'Stress, Chaos and Blessings'**

 **Thanks for stopping by, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ari and Kat**

"Sorry I'm late!"

Ari took in his sister's dirt smudged jeans, tee, face and slight limp. "What happened? Did you fall off again?"

"And got my happy self right back on!" She returned Ari's high five.

"Woot!" He handed her the dress from yesterday to change into. "Atta girl!"

Shifting her bag a little higher on her shoulder, Kat winced a little. "I'm gonna go wash this sand off. Be right back."

Tai watched the short girl limp her way to the bathroom. "She wasn't limping yesterday…?"

"It comes and goes." Ari checked over the brunette in a navy dress shirt. "Some days are better than others."

"She said she fell?" Matt asked, outfitted in a black dress shirt.

"You aren't worried about it man?" Tai asked Ari. "If it was my younger sister, I'd be freaking out a little."

"That's because Kari's not the sporty type Tai." Sora appeared at his side, dressed to the nine's in a deep red evening gown and heels, her hair pulled away from her face in soft curls. "Not like you are." She teased him. "She's ok though right?" The red head directed the question to Kat's brother.

"As long as she's walking and smiling she's fine." Ari reassured the three. "She's always been the tougher cookie. So were you able to get that button this time?" He stepped behind the red head and fastened the tiny button when she shook her head. "Hey relax, we got this."

"Don't worry Sora." Tai reassured his friend, striking a few poses. "No one will be able to resist my… oops." The sound of threads snapping silenced the brunette.

Sora groaned and dropped her face in her hands.

"It's not bad." Moving behind the brunette, Ari assessed the shirt. "Just a ripped seam, nothing a ladder stitch won't fix." He quickly threaded a needle with matching thread and extended it to Sora. "Still, you're better at that stitch than I am." He grinned at her.

Tai flinched. "Maybe Ari should…" He gulped when Sora shot him a glare. "Just don't stab me too hard?"

"Then I suggest you stand still."

"Sorry Sora."

"Are they always like this?" Ari directed the question to the blonde.

"Some days it's worse." Matt's eyes landed on Kat who just reentered the room. "Like your sister's limp."

Following the blonde's stare, Ari frowned at the noticeably worse limp and headed her way. "Looking good there Sissy." He teased her with her childhood nick name, reaching out and slinging her bag on his shoulder. "Thanks for helping out."

"Always."

"Hey." He reached out and gently gripped her arms. "You ok? Seriously?"

Kat nodded. "I'm just gonna sit down until you need me. That ok?"

"Hip or knee?" He frowned when she rolled her eyes at him. "Kat!"

"Ok. Ok. Knee."

"And you're not wearing your brace either are you?" He groaned. "Why did I even ask?" Towing her to the others, he sat her in a chair. "Don't move or so help me I'm taking your car keys for a week!"

"Where's he going?" Matt watches as Kat's twin disappeared through the doors and down the hall towards the parking lot.

"You have a car?!" Tai grinned as the short girl nodded. "Sweet! Can I drive it?"

Kicking off her heels, Kat laughed. "It's nothing special Tai really; it just gets me from point 'A' to point 'B' mostly."

"So how come you were late?" Finished repairing Tai's shirt, Sora asked the girl before motioning to her hair, a messy bun held up with a pair of chopsticks. "May I? I have an idea that would look amazing with your dress." At Kat's nod, she reached and pulled the sticks out of her hair, letting the curly, golden brown mass fall free. "Wow your hair is long!"

"I was at the stables." Kat closed her eyes as Sora ran a brush through her hip-length hair. "I ran into traffic on the way back."

"I didn't know there were any stables near here?" The blonde asked.

"There's not. It's a forty minute drive one way without traffic."

"Hence the reason we have a car." Ari butted in the conversation after returning from the vehicle, his eyes fell to the shoes in front of his sister and groaned. "You know heels make it worse Kat!" He handed her a knee brace and a pair of short ankle boots in black.

"The dress is too long without 'em." Kat took two painkillers from her bag.

"Then let me work my magic sis." Ari followed Sora's lead, and together they each braided a thick strip of hair on either side of Kat's face. "If I can fix one of your show outfits on the fly, I can do the same for a damn dress." Securing the two braids together at the back, Ari started coiling Kat's curls over the braids, creating a twisty, looped over, low bun, making sure the ends were obscured from view.

Matt let a low whistle go. "Where did you learn how to do hair man?"

"It's even prettier than the style I had planned." Sora tucked in a gold hair comb Ari handed her.

Kat shrugged at all the eyes looking her way. "Bubby's always done my hair for shows. You should see what he can do with a hair net."

"Bubby?" Tai snickered.

"Stop it Sissy." Blushing a little at his twin's nick name for him, Ari explained. "Mom wasn't always around to help, so I stepped up."

"Shows?" Sora directed the question at the twins.

"I used to compete in rodeos." Kat pulled her knee brace up her right leg and stood up, testing it out, happy when the hitch in her step disappeared almost entirely.

"I didn't know they did rodeos here." Tai looked confused. "Were you any good?"

"I won a few times."

"Stop being modest Kat." He looked at the length of the dress, two inches too long. Reaching for black thread and a needle he continued. "Her winnings are putting us _both_ through college."

The three roommates looked over at the two siblings, stunned and speechless.

"Ari!"

"What? It's true."

"Yeah, but you just opened a whole new can of worms."

"I'll explain more about it later." Ari shrugged. "Be proud of what you did. I am." He paused a moment. "You're wearing leggings under that right?" She shot him a look. "Making sure. Help me out Sora. It would look bad if I had my hand up my sister's skirt."

The red head kneeled down next to Ari, mindful of her dress. "A few pleats near the hip ought to shorten it enough for her to walk."

Ari nodded. "And I've got a broach in the emergency kit to hide it." He handed her the thread. "Maybe we should safety pin it just to make sure too."

Together, the two worked quickly to shorten the strapless, a-lined, black dress on the shorter girl. Finishing up just as an announcement went out telling students to pair up in preparation for the mock fashion show to start.

"Pair up with me Sora?" Tai flashed her a smile and grasped her hand when she nodded.

"Kat?" Matt held out a hand to the shorter girl. Blushing, she took his hand.

"Final assessment." Ari looked over the four in semi-formal attire, concentration furrowing on his brow as his blue eyes swept over the group, looking for any imperfections that might affect both his and Sora's final grade.

"It's not a real fashion show." The blonde stuttered a little.

"Ari's always been like this, it doesn't matter if it a real show or not." Kat explained.

He shook his head. "Switch partners. It's too much black on black and you look even shorter standing next to Matt; it makes you seem like you're ten again." Ari teased his sister. "Tai's a little shorter than he is."

"Hey!"

"Not my fault you're only five feet tall."

"I'm five foot one!"

"Woo, a whole inch." He laughed at his twin.

The speakers crackled to life and music started to play, signaling the show to start.

"Hey Tai? A favor please?" Ari stopped the brunette as the rest of their party made their way to the assembly line by the stage. "Kat can be stubborn and she's good at hiding things. Just… don't let her fall."

Tai nodded in brotherly understanding. "I got her man."

"Thanks."

 **000**

"Ya'll do know I could of carried all this stuff right? You didn't have to help." Shutting the trunk, Kat leaned against the older car and flashed a smile at Sora's two roommates. "Thanks though."

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should." Back in regular clothes, Matt reassured the shorter girl.

"Just how I am." She shrugged.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to see the car." The brunette, dressed in cargo shorts and a tee teased Kat.

Clad in jeans, boots and a tee shirt again, Kat laughed as Tai took in her older, four door sedan, the gold paint faded in areas, peeling in other places, the random dents along the passenger side and the bottom half coated in dried mud from the stables. 'Like I said, it's not much to look at, but it runs good."

"Repairs must be expensive?" The blonde asked her.

Shaking her head, Kat explained. "Not if you do most of them by hand."

"You fix it yourself?" Matt looked at the girl impressed.

"If I can reach it, I can fix it… usually."

"So." Tai asked when Kat turned towards him. "Ari said you compete?"

She shook her head. "I used to before…"

"Hey guys!" Sora, still in her dress from earlier, waved at the three standing by the car, her hand resting in Ari's elbow.

Changed in a white button down tucked into his good pair of jeans, Ari led the red head towards the trio. "Thanks for helping out again everyone."

"Did you pass?" The question came from Matt.

The two shared a glance. "Ninety seven percent!"

Hugs, handshakes and congratulations were shared all around, the five talking over each other, smiling faces and laughter rang out over the parking lot.

"I'm taking Sora to Segari's to celebrate." Ari announced to the group.

"Segari's!" Kat clapped her hands together. "Have you ever been?" She watched as Sora shook her head. "Then you'll love it, it's one of my favorite seafood places." She rummaged around in her jean pockets, coming up with a pair of flashing keys. "Take the car Ari."

"Kat…"

"No, you two can't go walking around the city dressed like that, you'll get mugged for sure and her hem will snag something and rip." She shoved the keys in her brother's hand.

"But Kat, your knee…"

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She stamped her foot down in agitation when he started to interrupt her. "I said no Ari. As the oldest, I'm putting my foot down. Take the damn car."

"Three minutes is not the same as three years sis…"

"It still makes me the older sibling, so I'm pulling rights."

"I'm not letting you walk all the way home."

"May I suggest something?" Matt's voice quieted the two siblings. "Tai and I were going to play a few rounds of pool at Marty's before heading home. And since you have to drop Sora off anyways…"

"You can pick your sister up from our place." Tai finished for the blonde.

Kat's eyes lit up. "Perfect! See Ari. Now stop babysitting me and live for a night."

Ari turned to the red head who tugged a little on his arm.

"Tai and Matt will call if anything happens Ari." Sora reassured her date. "Won't you guys?" Both brunette and blonde nodded. "Come on, you owe me a date remember?"

"Guess I do." He flashed Sora a grin before leading her to the passenger side, helping her in and closing the door behind her. "Call me if anything happens?" Ari gave his twin a hug.

She squeezed him back. "Always, now get and don't worry about the time. Tomorrow's Saturday and we don't have any plans."

"He's a little overprotective isn't he?" Matt remarked as the two drove off.

"Tell me I'm not that bad with Kari."

"He's been that way since my accident." Kat shook her head. "I love my brother to death, but sometimes he's suffocating."

Tai shrugged. "It's what we brothers do."

Matt nodded in agreement.

 **000**

"This is a really nice place." Sora complemented Ari's choice after the waiter left with their dinner orders. "How did you find it?" She sipped at her water.

"Kat and I have been coming here since we started college." Reaching for a roll, Ari buttered it before taking a bite. "It's good food at reasonable prices."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite food?"

"Hum, tough one. I'd say any type of chicken, especially spicy."

"So what got you interested in fashion anyway?"

He grinned at her. "We're playing twenty questions now?"

She blushed. "Well, you asked all about me in the car, I want to know more about you."

"Fair enough. Kat's competitions is where it all started I guess. Most of them didn't require anything fancier than jeans but, when she started qualifying for freestyle… Well, she's so petite it was hard to find costumes that fit her."

"That's so sweet."

Ari blushed.

"Your sister really is your whole life isn't she?" She watched as he fiddled with a napkin a dismayed expression on Ari's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

His eyes shot to hers. "What? No!" He shook his head. "Sorry, it's complicated."

"Hey." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I understand if you don't want to share."

He gripped Sora's hand. "No it's ok. Kat really is my world, even if she's the older one. We spent half our childhood on opposite sides of earth, with no explanation or clear reason. And, when Dad and I got her back, I feel like I have to make up for lost time. I know she feels crowded at times, but I can't help it."

"Your parents are divorced?"

He shrugged. "I honestly have no idea; Dad brought me home from camping one weekend and… poof. Mom took off with Kat while we were gone and we didn't hear from them for years."

"Sheesh, how old were you?"

"Seven or eight I think." He watched as her eyes widened in disbelief. "I… was an angry kid for a long time after that."

"How many years were you two apart?"

He pondered for a moment, trying to think of how to answer the question. "I remember sis calling in the middle of the night crying when we were fourteen." He smiled in appreciation when Sora squeezed his hand in comfort. "She was at the airport, no money and no way to get home, Dad sped the whole way there to get her."

"What happened?" Sora's heart hurt for the two.

"Apparently mom went off the deep end, and kicked her out when her new man said he didn't want to be in charge of someone's kid. Sora, Kat was so depressed when she came home. I was scared."

"But she's not depressed anymore. She seemed happy, bouncy even today."

Smiling, Ari nodded. "That was all Sparkletts doing."

"Sparkletts?"

"Her horse, Dad bought her after realizing horses was the only thing sparked any type of life in Kat's face. Those two were inseparable, and sis finally started telling us what happened while she was away. Then she begged Dad to let her enter shows, they were good and they won. She's still got a box full of ribbons somewhere."

"Sounds like life got better for both of you."

"Sorry for pouring that on you." He squeezed her hands. "You're easy to talk to Sora."

"No worries. Tai calls me a mother hen all the time."

Ari snorted in his drink.

"What?"

"It fits you, you're so caring."

"Thanks." She blushed. "Matt's parents are divorced." She shared after a moment of thought.

"Do what? Matt? Really?'

"Hum, he and TK didn't spend as much time together as kids as they do now."

"TK?"

"Sorry, Matt's younger brother. He's the same age as Kari, Tai's sister."

"Ahh, I haven't met them yet have I?"

Sora's eyes lit up with an idea. "Why don't you two come over tomorrow afternoon? Kari and TK usually come over Saturdays to hang out, and you two could meet them?"

"Oh I don't know. I don't want to crash your plans."

"Nonsense." She waved his worries aside. "Two more friends to add to the mix? It'll be fun!"

 **000**

"I had a really nice time." Parking the car outside of Sora's apartment building, Ari cut off the engine and ran around to open her car door.

Sora giggled.

"What?"

"It's nice to see chivalry isn't dead yet. You even pulled out my chair at the restaurant."

He blushed. "Yeah? Well, Dad kind of drilled that into me from day one. Ladies first, open doors, pull out chairs, stand up when a lady enters a room…"

"He sounds like a great man."

"My backside would say otherwise." Ari teased her before falling quiet, fiddling with the car keys.

"Ari? Is everything ok?"

"Hum? Oh yeah, it's just…" He sighed.

Sora reached over and squeezed his arm. "What?"

"Well, I know you said you don't kiss on the first date. But, err… I really want to?" Embarrassed, he hung his head.

"Oh." Blushing herself, she pondered a moment. "I was thinking the same thing actually."

His eyes snapped to hers. "You were?"

Sora nodded.

"In that case." He turned to face her fully. "May I?" Swallowing thickly when she nodded, he rested his hands on her upper arms and leaned down, brushing his lips gently against hers once before pulling back to stare in her eyes. When they glittered back in permission, Ari dipped his head again and brushed his lips against her soft ones a second time. This time with feelings as he felt her hands rest on his sides, her lips brushing against his playfully, reacting to his slight touch.

A car horn blaring startled the two apart and completely broke the spell cast over the duo standing next to the faded gold car.

Ari chuckled. "I guess I should get you inside huh?" He fell in step behind the red head as they made their way up to her apartment.

She twisted the key in the lock, and turned to Ari, a finger pressed to her mouth while gesturing to a sleeping Kat under a blanket on the couch.

"Welcome home." Matt's quiet voice floated over from the dimly lit kitchen as the duo took off their shoes.

"How was dinner?" Nursing a beer, Tai asked as Ari and Sora joined them at the table.

Raising his bottle the blonde motioned to the fridge. "You want one?"

"I'll take one." Sora piped up when Ari shook his head. "Dinner was amazing."

"You sure man?" Tai handed the red head an open beer.

"Yeah, I've still got to drive that one." He jerked a thumb towards the couch. "Home tonight. How long has she been out?"

"About thirty minutes or so."

"Everything go alright?"

Matt took a swig. "No worries man, we played pool, ate dinner, then came back here. She crashed not too long after the movie started."

Ari smirked. "Unless it's got horses in it, movies could never hold her attention for long."

"What's with the limp though man?" Taking a sip, Tai asked. "She mentioned something about an accident but…"

"Aww hell." Quietly, Ari pushed away from the table and pulled a can of soda from the fridge. "You mind?" He popped the top when the three at the table didn't object. "Don't tell her I told you ok?"

"You don't have to share Ari." Sora's quiet reassurance reached him.

"It's not like that, sis doesn't want anyone to treat her any different because of it, but if we're gonna hang out, ya'll need to know in case something happens."

The blonde frowned. "What do you mean: in case something happens?"

"I don't like the sound of this…" Tai took another swig.

"You may see me struggle, but you'll never see me quit."

"Who came up with that phrase?" Suddenly, unsure if he wanted to know, Matt peeled at the bottle's label.

"Kat did, that's been her motto since her accident two years ago, our senior year." He sighed before sharing his twin's story. "You remember what I said about Sparkletts right?" He watched as Sora nodded.

"Sparkletts?"

"Kat's horse Tai."

"She's got a horse!"

"Had Tai." Ari corrected the brunette. "Had, until a freak accident happened."

"What happened?" Matt tried to put some order to the story. "Start over dude, I'm confused."

"It was at some little arena in a small town, they were offering college scholarships for first, second and third place winners. Dad and I checked everything out, and the place seemed legit, nothing out of place so we went for it. Kat registered for the barrel races, the top prize easily would cover half a semester."

"Barrel races?" Tai interrupted.

"Sorry, I forget not everyone is horse savvy. Three fifty-five gallon barrels, set in a triangle pattern, a horse and rider has to loop each one as fast as they can before running back and crossing the finish line. The fastest team wins." He waited for the brunette to nod in understanding before continuing. "Anyways, sis tacked up, and we were waiting for her turn, I think she was third in line. The first two riders slipped around the first barrel, it looked as if the sand was too soft and the horses were looking balance around the turn."

"How can sand be too soft?"

"Tai!" Sora elbowed him a little. "Don't interrupt."

"It's ok Sora." Ari pacified. "I'd rather people ask questions and understand everything." He looked over at the brunette. "You play soccer right? Sora said I mean." He waited for Tai to nod. "Think of it as trying to play on a wet field without cleats on. There's nothing to grab onto and all you end up doing is sliding everywhere when you need to change directions fast."

"Makes sense, sorry."

Waving off Tai's apology, Ari continued. "So I told her maybe we should scratch and run another weekend, but Kat's so stubborn she said no, she was going to run and she was going to make it. They made it around the first two barrels alright, but the third…"

"So what happened?" Matt asked when Ari paused.

"Coming around the third barrel, Sparkletts lost her footing and they both came crashing down in the sand."

Sora reached over and grasped Ari's hand, squeezing and offering support when he paused.

Smiling at her, he continued. "But damn it to hell if she didn't stay in the saddle the entire time, even after her horse got back on her feet. Hell, Kat had dismounted, and was trying to keep Sparkletts from freaking out any further while balancing on one leg. I tell you that girl held on until dad and I got there." He looked into the three faces around the table. "I tell you nothing is scarier than watching your sister collapse and you can't do anything about it."

Tai swallowed and nodded in understanding. "So what happened after that?"

"Kat had a severely dislocated knee that required surgery to fix, and a fractured pelvis. It took six months of physical therapy before she walked on it again without assistance. Shoot, she was trying to walk on it after two months."

"What about Sparkletts?"

Ari shook his head. "It nearly killed Dad when Kat asked him about her. We had to put her down, she broke her cannon bone."

"Cannon bone?" Matt asked the question this time.

"Think of it as your forearm." Ari explained. "For a horse to break that bone, unless you have a lot of money it almost always doesn't heal correctly, and it's painful. Sis wouldn't want Sparkletts to suffer."

"So what did you mean by: In case something happens?" Confused, Matt asked the question again.

"Kat still has nerve damage from the accident, and she occasionally gets back and leg spasms as a result. I didn't want any of you to freak out if it happens."

"So what do we do if it does happen?" Sora's voice held concern.

Shrugging, Ari tried to help. "All I can do is give her a hand to grip and try to massage it out." Taking a drink, he looked over his new friends. "Kat doesn't want to be treated any differently than you or me. So don't pity her."

Standing up and collecting empty bottles to trash, Tai reassured Ari. "Don't worry; we won't treat her any differently than any of our other friends man."

"Thanks Tai."

"The docs can't do anything to help?" Sora asked.

"She has prescriptions to help, but they have to keep upping it every six months or so as she builds a tolerance to it. She hates taking them, so she doesn't as often as she used to." Glancing at his watch, Ari pushed his chair back. "We should get going if we're going to come by tomorrow and hang out. What time?"

"We usually meet up around one."

"Do we need to bring anything?"

"Not unless you want a specific snack."

"No worries, I'm sure Kat will want to bring something." Ari meandered to his sister and gave her a gentle shake. "Wake up sleepy, time to hit the road."

"Ari?" Stretching, Kat looked at her brother and sat up. "I fell asleep? What time is it?"

"Time to head home so we can come hang out tomorrow." He handed over her boots to pull on. "Thanks again guys!" He pushed Kat out the door before giving the red head a peck to the cheek. "Thanks! I had an amazing time. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Credits go out to all my reviewers who gave me the little notes to make this one happen.**

 **Also: *Magic Blueberries* and nineteen straight hours of on and off writing.**

*So before anyone accuses me of making Ari and Kat's backstory too far-fetched, I really did base those two off my two best friends growing up right next door to me as kids. No they weren't twins, but they were only a year apart so it really didn't matter much. Yes Kat's accident really did happen to my friend, and it ended her rodeo career but did pay for her college degree. I had to tone down their story quite a bit from real events.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review please?**


	35. Adorable

**Post-Fight**

 **Contains Taiora fluffiness and Yamaiki (Matt/Namaiki) cuteness**

 **Credit for inspiration goes to NoctIsFishing.**

* * *

 **Adorable**

Crumpling up another classified ad, Tai waved it left and right smirking as Namaiki's eyes followed the paper ball, her eyes dilated. "You ready?"

Meow!

"Catch!" The paper ball arced through the air towards the spotted feline who launched herself skywards, catching the paper with her front paws before landing gracefully on her feet, prize in hand. Picking up the ball with her teeth, Namaiki sprinted around the room at high speed before vaulting over the couch and dropping the makeshift ball in the brunette's outstretched hand. "Atta girl Sass!" He reached over and scratched her ears hard. Smirking as the spotted feline leaned in for more, shaking her head when he let go, sending drool flying at him. "Gah! I forgot you drool cat! Yuck!" Tai ran a sleeve over his cheek.

Meow?

"I know! I know!" He crumpled up another paper ball before tossing it over the bar and into the kitchen, grinning when the cat dug her claws in the couch and propelled herself after the ball, her claws loosing traction on the floor sending her sliding. "Freaky feline."

"That was cute."

Turning around, Tai smirked at his red headed girlfriend standing in the hallway clad in a pair of orange pajama shorts and a yellow tank top. "You're cute." Standing up, he went to embrace her right as she sneezed in a tissue. "You're not sick are you?" His hand came up to feel her face after she shook her head no. "You don't feel warm."

"It's just allergies I think."

"You sound stuffed up." He winced as she coughed in another tissue. "That sounded yummy." He teased her before pulling her into his arms and squeezing her just a little, not wanting to make her cough any more than she already was.

"I came out to take meds." Sora's voice was muffled by his shirt. "But I need to eat something first." She sniffled. "We still have some bagels left right?"

"I've got a better idea for helping to unclog you." The brunette led her to the table and motioned for her to sit before rummaging around in the pantry for a minute. "I know I still have some in here somewhere."

Sora watched his plaid pajama pant and blue tee shirt clad figure for a moment before something clicked in her sluggish mind. "You're going to cook?" Eyes blinking, Sora got up from the table and reached for the kettle to fill.

"Hey! Sit back down." He took the kettle from her.

"But…"

"Let me Sora." He turned the tap on and stuck the stainless steel kettle under the hot stream. "I'm trying to earn brownie points here." Tai teased, lighting the gas under the kettle.

"By making instant ramen?" She asked, eyeing the colorful packages on the counter.

"Just trust me?" He grimaced as she coughed again, a wet, sticky, congested noise.

"Ugh, I'm too tired to argue with you." Turning, she sat back down at the table, reaching down to scratch Namaiki's ears when the feline rubbed against her leg. Looking around the kitchen and living areas, she frowned a little in thought. "Hey where's Matt?"

Slightly annoyed with the feline begging for scraps at his feet, Tai scooped her up and situated her on his shoulders. "There, now stay put for a bit. He's completely dead to the world at the moment." He answered her while adding hot water to the noodles. "He was coughing all night too and kept me up. Finally told him to take something or I was going to force meds down his throat." He poured water in a mug for tea. "I still ended up sleeping on the couch until Sass woke me up an hour ago."

"Oh." Reaching for the random assortment of condiments, bottles and such in the middle of the table, she added sugar, lemon and honey to the tea Tai set in front of her before taking a sip, the warmth flowing down and soothing that irritating itch in the back of her mouth. "Thanks Tai."

"No worries. Down you go Sass." He let the cat jump off onto an empty chair and set two steaming bowls of instant noodles and chopsticks on the table. "It's hot." He cautioned the red head as she brought some to her lips. "I told you."

Sora sputtered and coughed into a paper towel he handed her. "How much spice did you put in this?"

"Less than I put in mine." He frowned as she continued to cough. "Breathe Sora." He pushed her tea towards her watching as her cough quieted after a few sips. "Did I make it too spicy?"

She shook her head. "No, but a little warning next time would be great."

"I said it was hot."

"Maybe next time say spicy instead of hot?" She smiled at him before cautiously taking another bite. "It's really good though. What did you put in this?"

"Sriracha and habanero sauce." Noisily, Tai slurped down his own noodles.

Sora blew her nose. "Well it works, I can breathe again."

Tai smirked, "Told ya so." He watched as she put her utensils down after only finishing half the bowl. "You're done already?"

Nodding, she sipped at her tea. "I'm full, that was great. Thanks."

Finishing up with his snack, the brunette collected the dishes and set them in the sink, reaching in the medicine basket on the counter from last night for antihistamine pills and cough syrup. "Here." He handed her two pink tablets and the cough liquid. "Humor me? You still look tired."

Deciding he was right and too tired to argue, Sora gulped down the tablets and treated the foul tasting, supposedly grape couch syrup like a shot. "Bleh! That was nasty." She finished off her tea before looking at her boyfriend. "You look exhausted too. Matt really kept you up most of the night coughing?"

Nodding, Tai put the mug in the sink, dishes could be washed later. "Come on, to bed with you."

Together, the duo made their way to Sora's bedroom, stopping to let a meowing Namaiki in the guy's room, smirking as they watched the feline curl up at the sleeping blonde's hip, her paws kneading at the blanket in contentment as she let out a rumbling purr.

Pulling the red head's covers back, Tai let her slip in the bed first. "Scoot over." Pulling the blanket over both of them, he slid an arm under Sora as she snuggled into his side, her head on his chest, an arm over his stomach as he played with the strands of her hair touching his fingertips. "Night Sora." He softly kissed her hair.

Closing her eyes, she snuggled deeper in his embrace. "Night Tai."

* * *

 **Ok, say it with me: 'Awwwww.'**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review please?**


	36. Moving in: Day One

**Happy Monday guys and gals!**

 **I think the title is self-explanatory.**

 **Thanks for stopping by! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Moving in: Day One**

"Sora move!" The blonde guy called out while manipulating his side of the hefty couch, attempting to maneuver the bulky item through the door.

"Hurry up man, I'm about to drop the damn couch!" A brunette complained from the other side of the heavy piece of furniture.

"Almost… Got it!" The slender, red head girl called out to her new roommates as she slid the last box out of the way. "Set it down… careful you two!"

"My hands are slipping Matt!" The brunette hastily called out to the blonde.

"Hang on Tai, I've got you." The red head hurriedly moved the brunette's side and helped him set it down, mindful of fingers.

"Thanks Sora." He helped her put the cushions back on.

Plopping down on the, now assembled couch, Matt let out a moan. "What's left to bring up?"

"Two more boxes I think." Tai took a seat on the other end of the couch. "Give me five before we finish up."

"I'll get them." The girl moved out the door. "You two take a break. Both of you moved more stuff than I did."

"Leave it for us if it's too heavy!"

"You know she's not going to listen to you right?" Groaning, Matt shoved himself on his feet. "Next time, we're hiring someone to move all this shit instead of just driving the truck."

"Think you're right about that." Tai groaned out as the blonde pulled him off the couch. "Note to self: Lifting is not the same as cardio." Together the two guys made their way down from the fifth floor to the moving van parked outside. "I guess there was more than just a couple of boxes."

"Don't hurt yourself!" The blonde picked up the biggest box before Sora could. "Save the heavy stuff for us."

"I can manage…" She reached for the last box after handing Tai his sports bag. "You almost left that behind."

"Thanks!" The brunette slung the bag over his shoulder and took the last box from his best childhood friend. "I got it Sora."

Shaking her head, she reached for the box again, attempting to pry it from his fingers. "No Tai let me carry that one."

"I got it…"

"Tai…"

"It's kind of heavy."

"But…"

"I got it."

"No Tai!" The red head girl crossed her arms and huffed at the brunette. "It's my mother's old set of dishes."

"The green ones?" His face paled a little.

"Yes the green ones, the same ones you broke while growing up, and those were forty bucks a pop to replace."

"Maybe you should carry it then?" Tai's hands shook as he handed Sora the box, the memory of his mom yelling at him after she had to replace two plates.

Taking the box from the brunette, Sora sighed in relief. "Thanks Tai."

"If you really want to carry something man, you can take this one." Matt huffed out, giving the box in his arms a lift for a better grip.

"Looks like you got it under control." He snickered a little at the blonde. "I'll push the elevator buttons for you two." Following the two in the lift, he opened his phone when it rang in his pocket. "It's Kari… Hey sis what's up? No we just finished… Well yeah, you can come check out the new place." Exiting the elevator, Tai held the apartment door open for his roommates while answering his younger sister's questions. "I don't know what we're doing for dinner… Tell you what. I'll order pizza if you'll pick it up on your way over? Thanks sis! See you soon!" He shut his phone. "Kari's on her way!" Two sets of eyes glared at him. "What?"

"Where is she going to sit? We don't have a table or chairs yet."

"Err… Good point." He scratched at his head as Sora glared at him, the couch would only hold three people. "We can use the coffee table? I'll sit on the floor?"

Sighing, Matt pushed off the couch yet again. "Where did those flat-ish boxes go?" He started digging around the many boxes piled in the living room.

"Flat boxes?" Joining him in the quest, Sora asked him.

"Yeah, dad sent three bar stools over that never fit in our place. I don't think he ever opened them." The blonde shoved an outsized box aside. "Found them! Get the tool box Tai and help me out."

Sora moved towards the kitchen. "While you two do that, I'll start unpacking the kitchen."

An hour and several pinched fingers later, the red head stood in socked feet on the countertop placing seldom used appliances on top of the kitchen cabinets while the two guys finished tightening the final few screws.

"That should do." The blonde righted the swivel bar stool and placed it in its proper spot before glancing up at girl's antics. "Sora!" He moved behind her, placing his hands on the back of her legs for support in case she fell. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" His grip tightened when she violently flinched.

"Shit Matt!" You scared me!" Looking down, she scowled a little at him.

"Scared you? You're the one standing on the counter in socks! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Scared you? We've fallen off cliffs before! This is nothing."

"We were also little kilobytes of data, not flesh and blood!"

She lifted a foot." Here, take them off it makes you feel any better." She teased him a little as she felt his fingers remove the apparel from one foot and then the other. "Thanks. Think I can grip a little better this way."

"I'd rather you get down all together…How did you get up there?

"I jumped. Almost done." She moved a box a little to the right. "Hey Tai? Hand me the blender?"

"Should have waited until we were done." He handed her the appliance base.

Placing the item on the shelf, Sora shrugged. "These things were in the way, it was bothering me."

"I think you have OCD." Tai handed the girl the second half to the blender.

"Ha ha, very funny." She shot back as the doorbell rang.

"Now will you get down?" Matt asked her as Tai went to answer the door. Quiet voices exchanging greetings floating towards the kitchen.

"Hey Sora! Matt!" A younger version of the blonde greeted the two in the kitchen. "Trying out for the next circus act bro?" TK teased his older brother, setting several pizza boxes on the bar.

"Sora here is." Matt replied to his younger brother as he helped the red head down, gripping her waist as she steadied herself with hands on his shoulders.

Kari frowned. "If you needed to borrow the step ladder, I would have brought it." Looking at her brother, she chided him a little.

"I didn't think we needed it yet."

"My fault." Sora gave each younger friend a small hug. "All the clutter was getting to me, had to do something about it."

"Tell mom I'll swing by tomorrow or the day after to borrow it?" Tai asked the younger brunette girl while opening pizza boxes.

"No problem. What are you looking for?"

"The meat lovers."

"Try reading the labels? Pepperoni, cheese, Hawaiian, and meat lovers." Kari pointed to the labels stuck to each box.

Tai stuck his tongue out at his younger sibling, handing her a piece.

"Anyways." TK reached for a piece of pepperoni. "Let's eat and then maybe help you three unpack?"

"You don't have to." Sora reached for a slice of Hawaiian.

"I don't know about you two." The older blonde reached for a triangle of cheesy pizza. "But, I'd rather sleep on a bed instead of a mattress on the floor." His two roommates nodded at his suggestion.

"No argument there."

* * *

 **OCD/OCRD... You know what I'm talking about. *Nods at NoctIsFishing***

 **Thanks for reading everyone. I post faster when I get more than one review at a time.**

 **Leave me some feedback?**


	37. Moving in: Day Two

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for stopping by!**

 **This chapter and the last one were brought on by my siblings and my stupidity last weekend while moving the youngest sister.**

 **I played the part of 'Sora.' Enjoy!**

* * *

Bleary eyed and stumbling, Sora shoved the blankets off and swung her legs off the couch, smothering a yawn in the process, and headed towards the bathroom. Not even bothering to flip the light switch, she closed the door, rubbed at her eyes and cursed her bladder.

 _*Splash*_

"Wha… Damn you two!" She reached to turn the shower on. "When I find out who's leaving the seat up…" That was one hell of a way to wake up.

 **Moving In: Day Two**

"Crap." The brunette snapped his phone shut.

"What's up?" The question came from the girl by the couch, opening boxes and handing a blonde items to put away.

"Mom loaned the step ladder to the neighbor for the week."

"What about your mom Sora?" The blonde asked the girl while putting photos on the entertainment center. "Doesn't she have one we can borrow for a day?"

Sora shook her head. "It's too heavy to drag all the way over here."

"I guess we'll have to wait to put up your tapestries then." Matt sent an apologetic look towards the red head.

"Darn."

"We can always use the couch guys…"

Matt set a few books down on the shelf against the wall. "I don't like the sound of this….."

Twenty minutes later, the trio had the couch against the wall and Sora, being the lightest of the three, stood on the back of it, a pencil in her grasp as she situated the last picture to hang.

"A little to the left…there!" Stepping forward, Tai handed the red head the hammer and a nail after she marked the wall. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" He handed Matt the hammer before helping the girl down once the frame was straight, swinging her down by the waist.

"Yeah, but the tapestries have to go all the way to the ceiling Tai." Matt clarified as the two of them put the couch back in place. "Sora's still about two feet too short."

"What if I stand on a bar stool?"

"And break your neck?" Sora glared at him, her arms crossed. "I don't want to spend tonight at the hospital."

Eyes suddenly sparked with an idea. "Hey Sora?" Tai's voice had a sing-song tone to it. "How much do you trust me…?"

"You know I do…" Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

His back to her, Tai knelt down in front of the red head. "Climb on."

"What? Tai… No!"

"Sora…" He whined. "I thought you trusted me…"

"I do but this…"

"You trusted me enough to move in with us right?"

"Yes…"

"And how many times over the years have I said: I'll never let anything happen to you?"

"He has a point there." Matt finally butted in.

"And I'm still upset with you for leaving the toilet seat up this morning." Sora turned to the blonde. "You're supposed to be the level headed one here."

He shrugged. "How is it any different than climbing all over the kitchen counters yesterday?"

"Kitchen counters don't move!"

"Damnit Sora! I once braved an electric firewall to save your ass. Now get on!" He smirked when the red head moved closer. Reaching up, he gripped her hands above his head as she slung first one leg over his shoulders and then the other. Letting go of her hands, he seized Sora's legs just under her knees after she positioned herself on his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Just don't drop me."

"Never." Pushing off the ground, Tai got to his feet, swaying a little to regain balance as Sora shrieked above him. "Ow! Damnit Sora, let go of my hair!" Matt stepped in to help balance the two. "Thanks man."

"Want me to spot you two?"

"I'm not going to drop her."

"Drop? No." The red head called out from her perch as Matt handed her a tapestry and a few tacks. "Fall is a possibility though." She reached up the wall behind the couch, towards the corner. "A little to the right Tai, thanks" Reaching up, she groaned as her fingers still didn't reach the top.

"She's still too short." The blonde's voice came from behind the two.

"Damn, sorry I tried. Really thought it would work."

"Hey Tai?" This time it was Sora's voice that had a sing-song tone. "You trust me right?"

"Always." His grip on her legs tightened as she shifted. "Why?"

Carefully, she pried a leg from his grasp. "Stay close Matt."

"Sora? What are you…?" Stepping closer, Matt steadied the brunette as the girl gathered a foot on Tai's shoulder and slowly pushed herself upright.

"Shit!" Tai grabbed Sora's ankles. The girl was now literally standing on his shoulders, bracing herself with a hand on the ceiling, the tapestry in the other hand. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"You're the one who said you would never let anything happen to me." Pinning the corner to the wall, she mumbled out around the other two tacks in her mouth, her hands pulling on the tapestry to tighten it.

"I've never pegged you as irresponsible Sora." The blonde had his hands on the girl's legs now too, steadying her. "But this…." He shook his head.

"Is insane even for me."

"Ok… OK. I won't hang up the other one until we get a step ladder." Sora mumbled out while sticking a tack in the middle of the earth-toned medallion on a cream background. "Think you two can shuffle to the left for the last tack?'

"Is that a challenge?"

"Well if you don't think you can do it…" Her tone had a teasing hint to it.

"On three Matt?"

The blond sighed. "Just go slow man. One… Two… Three." Together, the trio slowly shuffled five feet to the left, Sora steadying herself with a hand on the wall, Tai balancing her and Matt helping both friends.

Giggling, the red head pulled the tapestry taunt.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking: if you don't make the soccer team, you can always try out for cheerleading…" She stuck the last tack in.

"Hell No!" The brunette vehemently protested. "Are you done yet?"

"Why not? You in pink would be cute." Matt joined in the teasing. "With the right color, your hair would look like cotton candy!" He grinned as Sora exploded in laughter.

"That's it! Done or not, time for you to get off!" Slowly, Tai fell to his knees, reaching up one hand at a time to clutch her wrists in support as she stepped off his shoulders. Wincing a little as nerves in his shoulders protested.

Squeezing his shoulders and rubbing a little, Sora leaned over and placed a friendly kiss to Tai's cheek. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Flashing a smile, Tai rolled his shoulders and got to his feet. "You can make it up to me later.

Matt smacked a hand to his forehead. "Those words are always followed by some ridiculous request man."

"Dude, I was going to ask for lunch."

Straightening the bottom of the tapestry, Sora thought a moment. "All we had was the leftover pizza we ate for breakfast. We need to go grocery shopping."

"Bring me back ramen?"

Groaning, the blonde shoved the brunette towards the door. "This is going to be one hell of a shopping trip. We _all_ need to go."

* * *

 **Cotton Candy Hair goes to NoctIsFishing. Sorry chicky, but I had to include that!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Leave me a review?**

 ***Hugs***


	38. Pool Side Revelations

**Just in case anyone needed a Monday pick me up...Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pool Side Revelations**

"Hey Kat! Watch out!"

"Wha…?" No time to react, the ball smacked into the girl, sending her splashing into the deep end of the pool. "That wasn't much of a warning!" Coming up for air, Kat hollered at Tai while treading water, checking to see if the pair of chopsticks still held her hair up.

"You alright?" He waited for her to nod. "Sorry." The brunette called out while heaving himself out of the pool to fetch the volleyball.

"I thought you said you couldn't swim?" The question came from the blonde standing waist deep in the middle of the pool. "Sorry about that." Matt added a second later. "The ball got away from me."

Tossing her sopping wrap skirt over the edge and onto dry land, she smirked as Tai jumped back in the pool, ball in hand. "No, I said I can't swim well." Ducking under the water, Kat pushed off the side and propelled herself towards the brunette, grabbing and pulling an ankle, sending him under water. "Victory is mine!" She grabbed the ball now floating on the surface.

Tai came up spluttering. "You play dirty short stuff." He shook his hair free of water, sending droplets flying everywhere.

"I'm not short!"

"I bet I could use you as an arm rest!"

"What would you call yourself then?" Laughing at the two, Matt asked her.

"I'm not short…" Came the reply. "I'm _fun_ sized!" With that, Kat tossed the ball in the air, smacking her hand against it as it came back to earth, sending it straight towards the blonde. "Game on!"

"Shit!" Reaching up, Matt popped the ball towards the brunette. "Tai! Catch!"

"I got it!" Reaching back, he saved the ball from hitting the water, sending it towards the shorter girl.

 **000**

Setting the pepperoni down, she paused the homemade pizza assembly for a moment. "They look like they're having fun." Looking out the small kitchen window, Sora watched as her two roommates and Kat putted the ball around in the pool.

"Yeah?" Setting down the knife and moving away from the fruit try he was putting together, Ari stepped behind the red head, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his chin on her shoulder. "That's awesome. I haven't seen my sister this happy in years."

"You're also happier too I've noticed." She shivered a little as he kissed her neck. "You've really toned the overprotective side down a lot."

"Was I that bad?" Tightening his arms, Ari pulled the red head closer.

"Two months ago I would have said absolutely." She watched as the blonde playfully dunked Kat under, swiping the ball from her grasp. "You know he has a crush on her."

"Who?" Ari eyed both males in the pool with suspicion. "Matt? He better not…"

"Hey…" Twisting around, Sora pecked a kiss to her boyfriend's mouth. "Matt's not going to do anything without asking you first." She ran a hand down his arms in a calming manner. "You made that clear remember? If anything, he's afraid to ask."

"I just want her to be safe…and happy."

"I wish I could say I know how you feel." Trying to sooth away his worries, Sora thought how to help. "You know? Tai was overprotective of Kari for the longest time."

"Tai was? Why?"

"He had his reasons." Sora shook her head. "It's not my place to say. But when he let go a little, well you saw how Kari is. She's independent, and not afraid to say what needs to be said."

"That's the truth." Ari winced at the memory of Tai's younger sister chiding him for being overbearing and overly cautious towards his twin when they first met. "But you said I'm better now right?"

Sora nodded. "I think Kat may have a crush on him too…"

"Really?" Ari looked confused; his twin had never shown any interest in dating, frequently saying she preferred pets to people.

"Mm hum." Standing on tip toes, the red head stretched up and gave her boyfriend a slow kiss.

"Sora…" Gripping her tighter, he breathed out. "The pizza…"

"The oven still has to warm up…"

Smirking, Ari looked down. "In that case…" Leaning her against the counter, he assaulted her senses with his lips, attacking her with slow, silk like kisses.

 **000**

Meanwhile in the pool, Matt laughed as he sent the volleyball towards Tai and watched as the brunette sent the ball sailing towards Kat.

"Heads up shorty!"

Gaging the distance, Kat pushed hard off the bottom of the pool, launching herself high, slamming a fist in the ball and spiking it over the shallow end into the bushes by the fence. Proud of herself, she fell backwards under the water, landed wrong and gasped.

"I'll get it!" The brunette once again, headed to collect the ball.

"That was a nice shot!" Turning towards the girl, Matt frowned as she didn't immediately resurface. "Are you ok?" He called out, wading over after she came up a few second later.

"Think I'm in over my head." Treading water, she managed to sputter the words out before attempting to head back to the shallows.

"You think?"

"I can't touch bottom."

"Obviously. Need a tow?" The blonde reached a hand out.

She eyed his hand for a moment before putting her pride aside and clasped Matt's offered hand firmly. "To the stairs please sir."

The blonde laughed at Kat's request, pulling her to the stairs that descended into the shallow end.

"That was one hell of a shot shorty." The brunette splashed back into the pool, ball in hand. "You're quitting already?" He asked the shorter girl who was now sitting on the steps. Pausing a moment, he watched her chew on her lip and extend her leg out, bringing it back in and repeating, the nearly foot long scar over her knee a bright pink against her almost white legs. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"Think I over did it a little. I shouldn't have pushed off so hard."

"Want me to get Ari?"

"Don't you dare!" Her blue eyes snapped to his brown, and Kat shook her head violently. "Let him spend time with Sora without having to babysit stupid me."

"But…"

"I said no Tai. End of discussion."

The blonde jerked his head in the direction of the back door. "Go check and see if dinner is ready yet?" He watched as Tai disappeared inside. "You're not stupid you know." He watched the girl tremble and bury her face in her knees. "Hey…" He slipped an arm around her bare shoulders in support. "Maybe you should take those meds of yours?"

"They don't help anymore."

"Damn! Anything I can do?"

 **000**

The long whine of the oven signaling it had reached the correct temperature broke the couple's mini make out session. Tucking a stand of hair behind Sora's ear, Ari grinned at her before his attention was pulled to the window. "Tai's coming." Stepping away, he picked up the knife and started cutting fruit into chunks. Leaving the red head to finish assembling the pizzas.

"Hey Tai." Sora called out when he crossed the threshold and stood in the kitchen doorway. "What's up?"

"Matt wants to know if the pizzas are ready yet." The brunette leaned against the door jam, his swim shorts still slightly damp from the pool. "Think it was more of a trick to get rid of me."

"Why?" Ari's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Something happen?"

"Think Kat hurt herself spiking the ball… Whoa man." Tai stopped the younger twin, placing an arm out and blocking the doorway. "Calm down, she's not bleeding or anything."

"Move Tai."

"Naw man, take it from me and let her figure things out." He gave Ari a push away from the entry. "Watch from the window if you want. Matt's got it under control. Those two are more alike than you think."

"Matt? Wha…" Turning to the window, he looked out just in time to see the blond wrapping an arm around his twin.

"I told you he likes her…" Smirking, Sora teased Ari while placing the pizzas in the oven.

"Time to let go man."

Slumping a little, Ari couldn't help but nod. "Guess ya'll are right." He turned away from the window as the blonde handed the shorter girl a beer. "Here Tai, help out…"

 **000**

"Bring me a beer and my bag?" She gave the blonde a pained smile when he handed the items over. "Thanks." Rummaging around in the bag, Kat pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one.

"You smoke?" He took a seat next to her on the pool steps.

"Not often, just when I need something to focus on."

"Drinking and smoking your problems away isn't going to solve them. Have you told your brother?"

"No, I don't want to worry him anymore about me."

"Now that's a stupid thing to say." Matt took a swig of his beer.

Sighing, Kat put out the smoke after finishing only half. "Says the guy who's in love with his roommate."

Matt flinched as her words hit home. "What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned when she shook her head. "Somethings up, and it's not just medically related. I won't tell Ari if that's what you're afraid of." He watched as her face snapped towards him. "So there is something then…"

"You really won't tell?" She took a shaky breath in after the blonde nodded. "Would you believe me if I said I'm jealous of my brother?"

"How so?"

Kat chewed her lip. "Ari…He's so protective. Granted he's backed off a lot since he started dating her." She jerked a thumb towards the house behind them. "But sometimes, I think he realized it too late."

"I'm confused."

Taking a swig of liquid courage, Kat decided to be blunt with the blonde. "I'm old enough to drink and yet, I've never been kissed." Taking in his shocked expression, she gave a dry laugh. "No one wants to date the defective chick, both on the inside and the outside." Chugging the bottle, she waited once again, for rejection to hit. What she got instead was an amused chuckle.

"It's easier to pry stuff out of you than it is Sora."

"Huh?"

The blond shook his head. "You know you're not defective…or stupid." He added a second later. "Ari probably told everyone to back off and stay away." Finishing off his beer, Matt rested his arms on his knees and gave the girl a shove with his shoulder. "Think of it like this: He lost you once, almost lost you a second time, and I bet he's afraid that third time's the charm."

"You're a pretty insightful guy Matt."

"I wish it was like that." Seeing Kat's confused expression, he tried to explain. "After my parents divorced, I pushed everyone away and became lonely and angry at the world. Tai was the one who helped me realize that wasn't the case. And Sora…." Pausing a moment, He gulped and continued. "When we dated years ago, I let life get in the way and we drifted apart before I told her how I really felt about her."

"Felt or feel?"

Matt dropped his head in his hands. "Kat, I…"

"Pizza's ready you two!" Tai called out from the open back door. "Come and help out!" He held the door open as Sora appeared carrying a pizza in each hand.

"Here, let me help." Running over, Matt grabbed one of the pies and shoved empty beer cans aside, making room for the cheesy pool party food.

"Thanks Matt."

"We have fruit too." Ari appeared with another pizza and a huge tray of watermelon, honeydew, cantaloupe, strawberries and blueberries. "We still have beer left right?"

"I grabbed another six pack." Setting down the fourth pizza, Tai opened the cooler and stuck the cans in the ice to cool off. "There are still five or six cold ones in here too."

"Hand me one of those Tai?"

"Sure thing shorty." Teasing, Tai handed the girl a beer.

"Is that your permanent nick name for me?" Rolling her eyes, Kat asked the wild haired brunette.

"I could always call you short stack?" Tai grinned as the shorter girl laughed.

"Shorty is fine." She handed him a slice of pizza and cracked open a beer.

"Kat…"

"Nope Ari, I haven't had any meds in two days. I'm drinking and having fun tonight."

"You done yet?" He watched as his twin raised her eyebrows at him. "I was going to ask for one too." He grabbed the beer Kat held out for him before pulling her into a one armed hug. "Sora says Matt thinks you're cute." He whispered in her ear. "I promise to back off, and it's time for you to live a little too sissy."

Dumbfounded, Kat stood there as her brother walked over to his girlfriend, handing her a beer, slinging an arm around her shoulders as both the red head and Tai laughed about a story from years ago.

A slice of pizza appeared in her view. "Penny for your thoughts?" The blonde smiled down at her.

Kat blushed. "Thanks." Taking the offered slice, Kat bit into it and savored the flavor. "He just told me to live a little. I wonder…"

"Hey Matt?" Ari waved towards the house. "Come help me with the ice?" Shutting the door behind the blonde, the two made their way to the kitchen.

"I thought we were good with the ice…" Matt trailed off when Ari shot him a look.

"Sora said you like my sister…"

Matt gulped. "Well…"

 **000**

"And that's why I hate history." Ari slumped back after finishing his story. He looked at a giggling Kat. "It's not that funny sis."

"I'd always rope him into doing both our assignments." She giggled behind her beer. "Not my fault you fell for it every time."

"Tai used to do the same thing." Chiming in, Sora voiced. "Always trying to cheat on homework."

"Sora!" The brunette gasped at the red head. "I never…"

"Bullshit!" Laughing, Matt agreed with Sora. "If you weren't trying to get the answers from her, you were trying to get them from me."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Conniving females." Tai grumbled out before checking his watch, the sun had set hours ago. "Well, I better get going guys." Standing he bid everyone a farewell. "Got soccer practice early in the morning." Gathering his stuff together, he waved. "Are you two coming home tonight?" The brunette watched as Sora shook her head. "Matt?"

The blonde shrugged. "Depends on what time we finish up." He waved a bye at the brunette who disappeared behind the gate leading to the street. "Now what?"

Ari eyed his bouncing sister. "Sis, What are you…?" His eyes widened as she took out her phone, hooking up the wireless speaker and opening a music app. The beat of a song slowly rocking out over the pool, he turned to his girlfriend and extended out a hand. "Shall we?" Grasping her hand, Ari pulled Sora out of her chair and stepped with her around the patio.

Kat winced while watching her brother attempt to teach Sora how to two step. Even to her, his instructions weren't very clear. Finally fed up and her own toes hurting, the shorter girl wedged herself between the two and dragged a blushing red head away from her brother.

"Hey!"

"You were confusing her." Kat shot back to her brother before turning back to Sora. "Two steps forward, one step back. Always counter-clockwise." Explaining, Kat led the taller girl around the patio once before handing her back to Ari. "There you go! You got it this time."

"That was sweet of you." Matt stepped beside Kat.

She shrugged. "He deserves to be happy."

"He lectured me you know." Looking down, he nervously smiled at Kat's confused face. "Kat…I… Uhh." He scratched at his head. "Kind of… like you?"

Blinking rapidly at the blonde, Kat tried to decipher the message before jerking her head and leading him to the other side of the patio, away from her brother and Sora. "You 'kind of' like me?" She raised her brows at him.

"That err…. Came out wrong." Blushing, Matt gathered his thoughts. "You're smart, funny, pretty…"

"And defective remember?" Kat crossed her arms at the blonde.

"Damnit Kat! "Grabbing her shoulders, the blond slightly shook the blue eyed girl in front of him. "Would you stop talking like that."

"I don't need pity Matt. I'm fine on my own."

Tired of her idiotic nonsense, he tilted her face up to look in her eyes. "Then tell me you don't feel something towards me too." Watching her eyes darken, the blonde smirked at her. "Thought so. May I be your first?" At her nod, his lips descended down and brushed against hers, softly, sweetly, slowly, gripping and holding her up as she swayed under his slight touch. Breaking free after a minute or two, Matt watched as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at him in amazement. "I could never pity you." His voice came out as a whisper. "You're too fiery for such idiocy." He wiped at her tears with his thumbs. "What do you say? Want to catch a movie with me tomorrow?"

Smiling, Kat wrapped her arms around Matt's waist and gave him a squeeze in gratefulness. "Only if you dance with me tonight?"

"It's a date then." The blonde led her back towards the others, shaking a finger at the duo grinning back at them. "Don't even start you two."

* * *

 **I promise there is a method to my madness. *winks***

 **Thanks for reading! So what did you think?**

 **Leave me a review?**


	39. Slow, S'mores Kind of Burn

**Warning: _Strong_ 'M' rating**

 **Trying a little something new here folks.**

 **Thanks for stopping by. Enjoy and Happy Friday!**

* * *

 **Slow, S'mores Kind of Burn**

Lightly chuckling, he shut the door behind him before emptying his pockets on the entry table. Toeing off his shoes, he ambled over to the girl currently fast asleep on the couch, her hair splayed over the throw pillow and an open advanced math textbook resting on her stomach. God she was stunning. The coffee table cluttered with notes, a workbook, an almost empty glass of tea, a hollow chip bag, pencils, erasers and several crumpled up sheets of notebook paper. Clearly sleep had won over studying today. Placing the textbook on the table, he reached out and brushed a few strands of silky, reddish hair out of her face and, bracing himself against the arm rest, he bent at the waist and placed a small kiss to her slightly parted lips, his tongue darting out to sample her unique taste. He smirked lightly when she gave a sleepy moan, running his hand gently under her hair and tilting her head to deepen the spontaneous kiss.

What in the? She could have sworn she was multiplying and figuring numbers a moment ago. And now, the smell of leather and smoky vanilla filled her nose as warm, wet lips glided against hers. A strong hand angling her head to continue the slow, sexy, sensational way to wake up, pulling her out of the hazy, dream filled world. Sleepily, she ran a hand over and up the arms around her, reaching up and tangling her fingers in the soft strands of his hair. Pausing a moment, she moaned out his name, cracking an eye open to confirm the blonde above her assaulting her lips in this glorious way to wake up.

"So sure it was me hum?" Smirking in amusement, he trailed fingertips down her concealed skin; chin to chest, over her slim stomach to ghost over her intimate areas and trailing lastly down her cotton covered legs. His breath lightly floated over her lips as she gasped and arched into his touch. "Come with me?" Pulling back several inches, he asked her while still trailing light touches against her body. "Things have been chaotic lately and, I've missed you." Pulling all the way off her, he grasped her hand as she swung her legs to the floor and allowed him to pull her to her feet and down the hall to her room.

Closing the door behind her, she ran her hands up and under his shirt, gathering the material, tugging it over his head and letting the fabric fall to the floor. Smirking, she ducked her head and avoided his mouth descending down to cover hers, opting instead to cover his toned chest with her soft lips. Delighted when his nimble fingers clasped around her upper arms, she slowly trailed her mouth down and over his abs, her tongue wandering over the creases and lines molded in his skin as she fell to her knees. Undoing his belt and the snap to his jeans, she shot him a saucy smile when he sprung free of the confining garments, the dark, rough cloth pooling to the floor as he kicked them to the side.

" _Sora_!" A hand slammed against the door frame in support of his weak knees as hot, wet, warmth engulfed him. The fingers of his other hand speared in her red tresses as she magically worked him over with lips and tongue, the soft vibrations from her hum had him snapping his eyes shut in ecstasy. Knees and core trembling in anticipation and a slow spring tightening low in his abdomen, he decided not to be outdone by his fiery girlfriend and swiftly pulled her to her feet, slamming his lips to hers in a searing, passion fueled kiss. Wasting no time, he pulled her shirt over her head, only breaking his hold on her for a microsecond, pulling her back tightly against his naked frame and grinding his hips against hers feverishly. Tugging on her drawstring, he slipped his thumbs under her waistband and shoved the loose cotton pants and underwear off her hips in one fluid motion, spinning them around and backing her to the bed, stepping on the pants she kicked free of, sending her tumbling down on the bed.

Falling back, she hardly had time to let out a squeak before the blonde's hungry lips covered hers in a frantic display of shameless love. Giving in, she parted her lips at his wordless request and shivered as his talented tongue explored every delectable cranny of her mouth. Slipping her arms over his shoulders, she held on tight as she suddenly became aware of where exactly his touch landed. " _Matt_!"

Smirking at her choked out gasp of his name, the blonde pulled away to watch her eyes go wide and then slam shut as his fingers found her already weeping for him. Playing and toying with her, he quickly brought her to the brink and then slowed to a near stop before her release, making her whimper and groan in frustration. "Something the matter?"

"Matt. _Please_." Arching and wiggling, she tried to find that necessary friction she desperately needed.

"Please what?" His fingers danced in slow circles as he moved to position on top of the red head, kneeling between her knees. "Tell me what you need Sora."

"You!" She managed to gasp out between frustrated sighs and whimpers. "I need more Matt. _Please_!"

That did him in, her soft pleas for more had him aligning up and slamming home into warmth. Leaning forward, he quieted her pleasure filled cries with his lips as together they rocked into brazen, love filled cries of release and their shared chalice of frenzied and frantic pleasure overflowed, leaving both breathless in the afterglow. Rolling off her, he nuzzled her hair in contentment, his hands softly rubbing over soft skin as she giggled. "What?"

Drowsy and more than satisfied, Sora ran her fingers up Matt's chest. "You really are a slow, s'mores kind of burn." She lifted her lips up and accepted another slow, sexy kiss from her grinning blonde.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Fans self* Wooooo! Sorry if anyone needs a towel now. *winks***

 **Sorry Taiora fans, ya'll are going to have to wait a little longer.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review please?**


	40. Sweltering

**Warning: Strong 'M' rating**

 **I can't leave Tai out now can I?**

 **Thanks for stopping by, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sweltering**

Sweltering. That was a word right? A synonym for hot and he wasn't just talking about the weather. Granted it was over one hundred degrees out there today, and the AC was on full blast. He winced at the thought of another two hundred plus electric bill, but he supposed the sight before him was worth the extra cash shelled out to the money hungry electric company. His girl was defiantly built for short skirt weather, her reddish hair up in a ponytail little tendrils of damp hair framing her face, that yellow polka dot tank top left just enough cleavage for him to dream over while that short blue jean skirt showed off those long and trim legs of hers. His mouth watered as he caught a glimpse of dark orange underneath when she shifted in her seat, leisurely uncrossing her legs only to re-cross with the other leg on top this time, her toes painted a shimmering red-orange. God she was teasing him and she didn't even know it! He watched as her brow furrowed in thought as she flipped through the summer intern ads provided by the college, how could she turn something so boring into something sexy? Shifting in his seat, he pulled at his uncomfortably tight shorts that seemed to get tighter with every second passing. Finally giving up, he groaned and buried his head in his own intern pamphlet lying in the table. She was killing him, and damn it to all hell he was enjoying it too!

"Tai?" Her sweet voice brought his eyes up to look into hers. "Is something wrong?"

Peeking out from under an arm, he studied the girl on the other side of the table; her eyes held genuine concern but that little smirk across her lips told him otherwise. He blinked hard. Did she really? Rather than answer her, he shoved away from the table, sending his chair toppling over and, striding over to the teasing female, gripped the back of her chair firmly and slammed his lips over her hot little mouth.

Gasping, she almost reconsidered her actions as his impatient lips hastily covered hers. Maybe teasing the brunette hadn't been such a grand idea after all, even if he was the one who started it; depriving her of physical contact except for a light touch here, and a smirk there, it was time she brought him down a peg or two. On second thought, she gave a keening whimper as his fingers dipped over her now soaked panties. Damn it, she was losing this battle faster than she anticipated.

Tearing his lips from hers, the brunette smirked against her forehead as he felt the dampness from her hot core against his fingers. "Sora." He pestered her. "You wouldn't be deliberately teasing me would you?" Her gasp was all the confirmation he needed. "Shame on you. Sora… so wicked. Who would of thought?" Grinning, his lips claimed hers once again as he slipped his quick fingers under that orange mischievous, scrap of fabric. Dropping to his knees he swiftly attacked her neck, scattering trails of feathery kisses and small nips over the exposed skin above her tank top. His tongue dipping between her breasts, savoring the salty flavor left from the heat as his fingers worked her panties out from under her skirt, all the way past her painted toes. Hearing her moan, he shot her a wicked smirk before his mouth claimed her dripping core.

" _Taichi_!" Her head snapped back and fingers dived into his impossible brown hair, his name a vibrant wail pulled from deep within her chest. Fucking hell! Teasing him had been a bad idea indeed, and she lost, willfully and utterly admitting it… she lost to the brunette currently bringing her close to the line of insanity with his gifted tongue. "Oh god… Tai… not here… Tai… please…" She managed to gasp out between pleasured cries and whimpers. Damnit she was about to tip over the edge.

Feeling her shake, he quelled his assault and, pleased with her cries, the brunette pulled away slowly, meeting her half lidded eyes with his and wiping his sleeve across his face. "What was that?" Drawing out the words, he tormented the red head still. "Was teasing me worth it?"

She shot him an annoyed glare. "Tai if you don't… Ahh!" Scooping her up, he tossed her over his shoulder and marched firmly to her room, shutting the door behind them and sliding her frame down his. Torsos pressed together as she clung to him, her lips finding that sweet sensational spot near his collar, lightly sucking and nipping while his hands gripped her thighs as her legs wrapped around his hips. Her hands popping buttons through buttonholes, and sliding his shirt down to his elbows, gripping him tighter as he slid one arm at a time through openings without dropping her.

"Oh to hell with this!" Turning, the brunette swiftly lowered the girl to her bed before he pissed her off by tumbling her to the floor. Slipping a hand between them, he unfastened the snap to her skirt and worked the denim all the way off her slim figure. Pulling away from her grasp, he reached for the hem of her tank top, trailing urgent but soft nibbles all the way up her upper body with the top, catching her lips in a zealously sweet lock once the yellow cloth pulled free from her flushed face. Surprised when she pulled his cargo shorts down and over his hips, he hadn't realized the red head had undone the snap, the brunette pulled away from the heated kiss between them to stylishly kick the shorts off, sharing a cool look with his girl when his shorts landed against the wall with a soft thunk. Staring quizzically at the smirking red head under him, his eyes widened in shock as she manipulated her legs around his and had him suddenly on his back, his shocked expression meeting her saucy eyes as she slowly slid down on him and deliberately, carefully, slowly rocked against him. "Fuck!" He gripped her hips as she slowly rocked against him again. "Damnit, if you don't stop teasing me." His fingers dug farther into her flesh as she rocked against him a third time. " _Sora_! I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Then what's stopping you Tai?"

His eyes snapped to her glittering orbs filled with love, trust and desire for him. Seeing that sultry look, he quickly flipped her back under him searing her challenge with a frantic, lust filled kiss as he rocked forward and found warmth surrounding the ach he urgently needed. Throwing his face skyward, he gripped the flesh of her legs tightly as her wordless cries encouraged him to fly the two higher, urging him on as the two crash landed almost simultaneity, bodies slick and glossy with perspiration. Breathing heavily, he fell on the red head, his body lacking enough oxygen to support his frame, smiling as she ran her fingers lazily through his now damp hair. "That was fucking hot!"

Sora giggled and pressed a loving kiss to his brow. "Sweltering."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Loosely inspired by the song 'Short Skirt Weather.'**

 **I hope everyone is back on earth safely after reading that one?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review please?**

 **Oh Noct! Tell Matt it's safe to come back, unless you want him to stay the night...? *Winks***


	41. If it's Hairy, it's Scary

**Happy Monday everyone!**

 **No, this is not an April fool's joke.**

 **Remember guys- I really do love Tai.**

 **RoadTripQueen: You forgot your password? *hugs* Thanks for your review! It's weird that everyone was sharing their 'what I found under the bed' stories after Sora did all that laundry. I enjoyed reading about the PB &J. Last night, I found a half empty box of Pocky under kiddo's bed and crushed up Pocky sticks IN my bed. Chocolate sheets...yum!**

 **Thanks for stopping by! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **If it's Hairy, it's Scary**

Stepping out of the shower a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, Tai reached for another bath sheet to dry his hair, rubbing the absorbent fabric through his unruly locks. Wiping condensation off the mirror with his hand, he stared in shock at his reflection, the now damp cloth falling from his fingertips to the floor, his jaw dropping in absolute horror at the image in front of him.

"What the _fuck_!"

 ***The Night Before***

Sure that his two roommates were asleep, Tai threw back the covers and slipped out of bed. Bare feet lightly landing on the hardwood, he glanced over at the blonde he shared a room with reassuring that he was fast asleep. Pushing off the mattress Tai groped his way to the door, stumbling over a pair of pants discarded carelessly in his way, the belt still attached making a loud rattling noise in the quiet air. Shit! Tai froze as the blonde behind him rolled over. Please don't wake up… Please don't wake up…

"Tai?"

Turning, he faced the blonde peaking at him from under the blankets. "Sorry Matt."

"What are you…?" The question muffled out behind a yawn as Matt sleepily tried to figure out what his pal was doing.

"Bathroom." By way of explanation, he watched as the blonde rolled back over, pulling the blankets over his head. Smirking, Tai waited for the sound of light snores before quietly making his way out of the room and to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Time to get to work; he reached for Sora's conditioner and Matt's hair gel, pulling a packet of multi colored glitter out from between towels in the basket above the toilet.

 ***The Next Morning***

"Do you think we took it a little too far?" Chewing on her lip, Sora asked the blonde sitting at the table. While Tai's colorful choice words could be heard all the way from behind the bathroom door.

"Tai got what he deserves." The blonde answered his girl while running a hand through his hair, grimacing when his palm came back still lightly coated in glitter. "Damn, I washed my hair twice and there's _still_ glitter everywhere."

"He's pretty upset Matt." Sora turned to the blonde, brushing glitter off her shirt from her hair. "What exactly did you do?" She took the offered bottle the blonde pulled from his pocket, her eyes widened at the label. "You didn't?"

"Hell yeah I did." Matt raised an eyebrow. "He spiked your conditioner, my hair gel and shampoo with glitter. I had to go buy replacements for both your stuff and mine. So yeah I made sure I got him back."

"Matt, he's going to…" She trailed off as Tai came down the hallway and into the kitchen his hair a wilder mess than usual while glitter dust covered his bare chest and navy drawstring shorts.

Fuming, Tai's eyes darted from best friend to girlfriend, his eyes landing on the bottle in Sora's hands. "Sora? Really? Why would you…" Angry eyes flashing, he ran a hand through his hair, sending gold glitter flying in all directions. "Damnit! I fucking look like Mimi!"

"Tai I…." The red head started.

"I have a soccer game tomorrow! I can't go looking like this!" Taking a step forward, Tai yanked the bottle out of Sora's hands, sending the bottle flying into the trashcan.

"Hey man." Matt stepped between the two as Sora took a few steps back. "Back off, you're scaring her."

"She died my hair _PINK_!"

"No she didn't." The blonde corrected his roommate while Sora retrieved the bottle of hair dye out of the trash can. "Honestly man I was going for cotton candy, but all they had was fuchsia."

"You _what_!"

"Calm down Tai." Sora read over the bottle. "It's not permanent. Its all-vegetable based dye."

"Matt crossed his arms and glared at the once brunette. "Maybe next time you won't glitter bomb shampoos, conditioners or hair gel."

"Or set the clocks forward an hour. Or switch the sugar for salt." Sora chimed in.

"That too." The blonde agreed. "Coffee sweetened with salt is horrid."

Still upset but no longer fuming, Tai sat down hard at the table. "At least those weren't lasting pranks guys." He pulled his shoulder free when Sora tried to place a calming hand on him. "I might as well sit on the bleachers waving gold pom-poms tomorrow." He ran his hands through his messy, dark fuchsia locks sending flakes of glitter flying.

Matt snorted. "I would pay to see that."

"Fifty bucks and I'll do it." Tai was finally starting to perk back up.

"You may not have to." Re-reading the label, Sora tried once more to calm her friend. "It says it washes out in three to five washes. Fades best if washed with dish soap."

"Great! Hand me the Dawn so I can get this stuff out. Pink is not my color."

"It's fuchsia."

"Whatever."

* * *

 **Honestly, I had to. Tai is so fun to pick on.**

 **Thanks for reading Guys!**

 **Review please?**


	42. Coffee Conversations

**Happy Friday!**

 **Post- 'Fight' chapters.**

 **Please see A/N at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Coffee Conversations**

Faltering and blurry eyed, Matt stopped in his tracks at the red head sitting at the dining room table. "Sora?" He asked her while glancing at the clock on the stove, fatigued senses trying to make out the fuzzy, green digital numbers. "How long have you been up?"

"Hum?" Looking up from the paper in front of her, Sora put her pencil down and stretched out cramped muscles. "Is it really seven already?" Watching the blonde stumble into a chair, she giggled a little. "You really are a zombie before you have coffee."

Matt patted his leg and scratched pink and black ears after Namaiki jumped into his lap. "Ha, ha. Very funny." Glancing down, he stared at the yellow, unblinking eyes looking up at him. "Can I help you?"

"She's begging for cheese again." Sora explained the feline's meow.

"What's with your cat and eating people food?" He watched her shrug before turning his attention to the partially colored sketch before her. "What are you working on?"

"These?" She piled the sheets in a stack and set them aside. "They're ideas for that play the drama department is doing."

"That's not due for another what? Three months though?"

"You got me. I couldn't sleep."

"Any reason why?"

"I got an email from Ari."

The blonde's eyes snapped up to meet his girlfriend's. "This calls for coffee." Getting up from the table, he prepped the coffee pot, adding water and coffee grounds before pressing the button to start the brew. "What did he say? How are they doing?"

Watching him pull down coffee mugs, Sora shrugged. "Not much mostly was asking how everyone was and wishing us well." She sniffed at the aroma floating over from the coffee pot. "Dark blends today?"

"You look like you needed it." Leaning over, the blonde slipped his girlfriend a sweet kiss.

"Thanks." Accepting the mug from her guy, she took a sip. "Bold, sweet and creamy. It's perfect." Wrapping both hands around the ceramic, she lowered her coffee to the table. "Hey Matt?"

"Hum?" Pulling out a chair next to the red head, Matt sat down with a mug of hot coffee for himself.

"Do you think things would be different if they hadn't left?"

"Who? Ari and Kat?"

"Mmm." Sora sipped while organizing her thoughts. "I know they had to leave, but it makes me wonder what would of happened if they didn't. Would we still be dating them? Would you and I be dating right now if they hadn't left?"

"I honestly don't know Sora." Sipping his mug, Matt pondered over her questions. "It's been what? Over a year since they left? Do you think you would be dating Ari right now if they were still here?"

Fiddling with her cup, Sora mused over the blonde's questions before shaking her head. "No. Other than fashion and creativity, we really didn't have much in common. I mean Ari hated soccer and couldn't boil water without burning the pot. He really was worse than Tai in the kitchen."

"That's the truth; remember when we had to throw that pot away when he tried to make mac and cheese?" Matt giggled along with Sora at the memory.

"What about you? Do you still think you would be dating Kat right now?"

That question caught the blonde off guard. He frowned in thought as he ran his thumbs over the warm mug. "It's hard to say, I mean we weren't even together a month before they had to leave."

"Shit Matt, I'm sorry." Getting up, Sora moved to his side, wrapping her arms around him and resting her cheek against his head. "I forgot you didn't even get a chance to tell Kat bye."

"It's alright." Reaching up, he squeezed he arm. "She did give Ari that letter he handed me, and I sent her a text afterwards."

"Did you love her?"

Matt shook his head. "Was too early in our relationship to know."

"But if she came back." Sora didn't know if she wanted to know the answer bubbling up from her thoughts. "Would you take her back?"

"Is that coffee I smell?" Pulling apart, the duo watched as the brunette they shared the apartment with rounded the corner. "Morning guys." Scratching sleep from his eyes, Tai greeted both before wrapping his arms around Sora in a hug and exchanging a quick kiss. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bottomless pit."

"Grumpy."

The blonde huffed at the brunette.

"Someone's moody this morning."

"Tai, I swear I'm going to…"

"Enough you two." Stopping an argument before it even started, Sora glared at the two baiting the other. "Start a fight and I swear the only one getting a sleepover for a while will be bob."

The brunette's eyes flashed in fear. "So, what do you want for breakfast Sora?" He opened the refrigerator door. "Eggs? Bacon? Toasted blueberry bagels?"

"It's way too early for you to set the smoke alarms off again man." Matt pulled a pan out from under the counter. "Hand me the egg basket. Ham and cheese omelets ok with everyone?"

Tai pulled out the leftover ham from the night before. "Sounds good to me. Thanks Sora." He took a sip from the coffee mug the red head handed him. "Oh yum."

Shaking her head at the brunette, Sora pulled down a cutting board and started chopping ham to go with breakfast. "Some days I wonder why I love you guys." She watched as Tai fed a begging Namaiki a few pieces of shredded cheese from the fridge. "Then again, life would be dull without you two."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I have a favor to ask of my readers. Has any chapter I've posted left you with a question I haven't answered as of yet? Or have I posted a reference to something that you want to see expanded? Let me know in a PM or a review. I don't care if it's one question or twenty. (Leave a review as a guest if you want to) And I'll see what I can come do about it.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 ***Hugs***


	43. Challenged (part one)

**RTQ:** No, I don't only read Digimon fics. I'm always open to recommendations from other readers and writers. And thanks for being my 90th reviewer!

 **Missy:** No she didn't live with either guy, but her two boyfriends were roommates. I still have enough ideas to get me to 50 chapters, more if readers and 'everyday life' keeps giving me ideas. 75% of this fic so far is real life my brain has twisted to work with my favorite trio. The other parts I get from books, social media and TV. I'm just trying to wrap up the whole Ari and Kat part of this fic for the moment. Three?! How do you do it girl? My hands are full with one. lol

 **Noct:** Hopefully this will help along with that JMH. Grown ass men yelling over stupid shit... *sighs* I hate stupid people too. *Hugs*

I love how even my Sorato readers think its Matt that leaves later...I'm not telling yet. *zips lips shut* Wait and see.

* * *

 **Sorry this one's a little late guys. I know I usually post twice a week, but I had to wait for 'real life Kat' to get back to me with some stuff I had forgotten about.**

 **Then I hit over 3k words and decided to split the chapter in half so you guys didn't have to wait any longer for an update.**

 **I tried to explain anything people might not be familiar with, let me know if I missed anything.**

 **Thanks for stopping by.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Challenged (part one)**

"Ow! Watch your elbow Tai." Sora wriggled away from the brunette's pointy elbow only to jab herself with Ari's elbow on her other side. "Ow." Squished between the two boys, Sora squirmed trying to get comfortable in the back seat of Kat's small car.

"Sorry it's a little cramped back there." Came the reply from Kat sitting in the driver's seat, glancing at the trio in the rear view mirror. "Car's not exactly wide enough for three adults."

"Could always let me drive…" Scooting closer to the door, Ari tried to make room for his girlfriend squeezed in the middle seat.

"I hardly have enough leg room as it is." Tai quickly put an end to that suggestion, shifting his brown, boot covered feet again in an effort to find a comfortable spot. "Why did Matt get to ride up front anyways?"

"Because you drew the short straw." The blonde smirked at his best friend from the front seat, stretching out his own black, boot covered feet.

Tai pouted. "I call shotgun on the drive back."

"Almost there Tai." Kat reassured him. "Maybe fifteen more miles to go before we hit the fairgrounds."

"Translation meaning five more minutes with the way you drive?" Teasing, Matt watched as the shorter girl glanced down at the speedometer.

"Shit!" Cursing her led foot, Kat let off the gas and let the car naturally slow down around ten miles an hour. "Thanks, that would have been a nasty speeding ticket."

"How fast were you going?"

"Trust me Ari; you don't want to know…"

"Where are we going again?" Tai piped up. "Some sort of horse thing? And you said there will be food right?"

"Really Tai?" Glaring at the brunette from the corner of her eye, Sora shook her head at him her green drop earrings flying with the motion. "Ari mentions a fundraiser and all you remember is food and horses?"

He huffed at the red head. "No, and I said I'd go as long as I wasn't the fifth wheel."

"Tai!" Kat sounded annoyed up front. "I said it once and I'll say it again. I never want anyone to feel like a spare. Say it again and I'll smack the idea out of you!"

"As if you could reach short stuff."

"Try me bushy!"

"Bushy?" Matt cracked up with the others in the car. "I'll have to remember that one." He smacked a hand to Kat's offered palm in a high five.

"It is kind of like a bush." Reaching over, Sora fiddled with the brunette's hair until he shoved her hand away.

"We could get the clippers out and trim it…" Matt teased from the front seat.

"Hell no!" Annoyed with the teasing, Tai attempted to change the subject. "What are they raising money for anyways?"

"It's for the hippotherapy center." Ari explained whole slipping an arm around Sora's shoulders, trying to give everyone more room. "They do a fundraiser every year to help offset costs."

"It's the same place where I did most of my physical therapy after my accident."

"What's hypno-therapy?" Curious, Tai asked. "It sounds like an Izzy word."

"Hippo-therapy Tai." Laughing, Ari corrected the brunette. "It's basically using horseback riding to help improve balance after an accident like Kat's. Or anyone with limited mobility."

"The kids, especially the younger ones, love it." The shorter girl explained further. "I practically lived there after I could walk again."

"That must have been irritating, not being able to walk without help?"

"You have no idea." Kat answered the blonde next to her. "Still waiting for the day I can run more than a few paces at a time."

"You're getting there Sissy."

"Is that why you didn't come to my game last week?" Tai asked the girl I front of him.

"Sorry Tai." She shrugged. "I was a little jealous of you that day, and I didn't wanna bring everyone's spirits down."

Frowning, Tai reached a hand between the door and the headrest and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, careful of the earrings dangling from her ears. "Don't worry about it, when you're ready I'll teach you how to play."

"You mind if I hold you to that?"

"Don't encourage him." Matt glanced over. "It'll only boost his ego further."

"It's already bigger than his brain." Sora teased her oldest friend.

"Hey!" Tai flashed an overly confident smile. "Tell you what Kat, I'll even let Sora and Ari be on your team."

"I'm out." Shaking his head, Ari disagreed. "Not a soccer fan."

"What do you mean you're not a soccer fan?"

"Ari hates soccer." Laughing, Kat slowed down and flicked her blinker on, turning into the parking lot. "We're here guys!" She pulled into a parking space near the back of the lot under a tree.

"You're not going to use your placard?" Tai watched as she shoved the blue plastic in the glove box.

"Nope. I honestly hate using that damn thing." Kat snapped the glove box closed. "Besides, it's gonna get hot later and the shade should keep the car cool. Crack the windows guys." Groaning and moaning the five adults piled out of the vehicle, four pairs of boots hit the dust as arms and legs stretched cramped muscles out. The car itself sighed in relief and rose up two inches. "I still can't believe you three bought boots for this."

"I think it's hot." Grinning, Ari pulled a blushing Sora to him and placed a quick peck to her cheek. "Love the skirt. Where did you find boots with stitches in my favorite color?"

Kat giggled. "You remember Mimi right?"

"God do I ever." Ari rolled his eyes. "She's worse with pink than you are Kat. Hey where are your boots anyways?" He stared at her pink painted toes peeking out from her sandals. His eyes bugged out as Kat popped the trunk. "Don't tell me. Which pair did you bring this time?"

Four pairs of eyes watched as the shorter girl in jean shorts giggled, sat on the car's bumper before pulling her shoes off and slipping socks over her feet. "What? You know I don't like driving with boots on." Reaching in the open trunk, Kat shoved a hat box and small duffel bag aside and pulled out a pair of black boots with hot pink trim and matching decorative stitching before closing the lid.

"Whoa." Tai blinked hard at the sight.

Kat shrugged. "These are nothing; wait till you see the ones with rhinestones on them."

Sora laughed. "Just like your earring collection?"

"You got me. Earring's and boots: my two guilty pleasures." Accepting Matt's outstretched hand, Kat allowed him to pull her off the bumper.

"Think they fit your personality." The blonde gave the shorter girl a squeeze. "So where to first?"

"Well." The younger twin thought for a moment. "There's rides and food now, any arena events will be announced over the speakers as people volunteer for them, the actions are open, and there's a dance and bonfire after the sun goes down."

"Arena events?" Tai looked over at the stockyards and livestock trailers. "Like bull riding and such?"

"Thinking of giving it a go Tai?" Matt teased the brunette.

"I'm not that stupid Matt!"

"Actually Tai." Kat shot him a smirk. "I have an idea for you. If you're not afraid that is."

"Bring it shorty."

"Kat." Nervous, Sora looked at the shorter girl whose arm was looped through hers as they led the way towards the booths, the guys following behind. "He's not going to get hurt right?"

"Don't worry." The two stopped in front of the ticket counter right outside the parking lot. "I'd never suggest anything that didn't have a soft landing for bushy to fall on." Kat slapped several bills on the counter in exchange for numerous rows of paper carnival tickets.

"Wha…? Soft landing?"

Kat winked at the red head before turning towards Tai. "Are you ready to meet Twister?"

Busting out laughing Ari steadied himself, placing hands on knees and gulping for air while the trio of roommates looked on in confusion, worry or a mixture of both.

Overconfident as always, Tai shot back. "Bring it on short stack."

Standing up and still laughing, Ari slipped an arm around a worried looking Sora. "Trust me; you're going to want to watch this." Everyone fell behind the couple who made their way over to an inflatable carnival ride. The ride's operator speaking to a small crowd through a microphone as someone flew through the air and landed with a soft thump on the inflatable corral.

" _Well folks, he didn't last but five seconds didn't he?"_ The crowd laughed at the operator's words. _"Do I have any other takers guys? Gals? Anyone? Come on folks! Don't be shy! Step on up and see how long you can ride Twister!"_

Reaching the side, Kat called out. "I got a rider for you Terry!"

" _Kat! You're gonna have a turn this year Hun?"_

"Nope, not me." She patted at her leg in reference. "Still recovering, but bushy here said he can take whatever you dish out!" She jerked a thumb in Tai's direction.

" _Did he now?"_ Terry eyed the brunette. _"Well come on in son and let's see what you got!"_

"Five bucks says he doesn't last four seconds." Quietly Matt whispered to the three next to him as Tai pulled his boots off and climbed up on the mechanical bull.

"Five seconds."

"I'm in, six seconds. You betting too Sora?" Kat asked the red head.

The red head watched as the operator explained the rules to the brunette attempting to get comfortable on the metal, foam and rubber 'bull'. "Don't tell Tai, but he's not going to last more than three seconds."

Matt laughed. "You're merciless Sora."

" _Tell me when you're ready son."_ Tai gripped the handle in front of him tightly, his other arm up in the air as he nodded towards Terry. _"Here we go folks!"_ And Terry pressed the button, starting both ride and timer. The four friends watched as the mechanical bull jerked up and spun left, sending the brunette rider hurling right and bouncing off the air filled corral walls. The timer flashed: 2.96 seconds. The operator laughed as Tai picked himself up. _"Let's give him a hand folks. Not bad for his first try!"_

"Hey Tai!" The blonde called out as the brunette pulled his boots back on. "You can ride a dinosaur no problem, but not a machine?"

"Dinosaur?" Ari questioned.

"Inside joke." Sora explained, holding out her hand as the three each slipped her a few bills.

"Sora!" Wide eyed, Tai joined his friends. "You didn't believe in me? I'm hurt."

"Not at all Tai." She gave her oldest friend a hug. "Next time I believe you'll stay on."

Tai grinned as Ari shot him a look. "Can we eat now? I'm starving."

"I kind of wanted to check out the silent auctions first." Kat admitted as Matt grumbled something about Tai always being hungry. "They had some pretty good donations last year."

"Go on." Sora waved the shorter girl off. "We'll get food and meet you later?"

"Mind if I go with you." The blonde offered.

Her blue eyes lit up at the thought. "It's pretty boring."

"I'll be the judge of that." He slipped an arm around her shoulders since she was too short to hold his hand comfortably. "See you guys later." Matt let his girlfriend lead the way, her arm around his lower back. "Anything special you're looking for?"

Nodding, Kat explained. "There's this lady that donates a handmade quilt every year. Last year I didn't have enough, but I saved extra this time."

The two were passing between the arena and stands when a voice called out. "Kat!"

Turning around, Kat waited for her longtime friend to catch up before enveloping her in a tight hug. "Sammy! I was wondering when you would show up."

"Can you believe this crazy turnout?" Sammy did a little jig in happiness. "This is so going to break last year's donations!"

"I wouldn't doubt you there." Kat felt a little tug on her hand. "Oh! Sammy this is my guy, Matt. Matt, this is Sammy one of my longest and best barn friends."

Sammy's jaw dropped. "Boyfriend?! Since when did you become interested in guys? And a hottie at that!" She watched as blush exploded across Kat's face.

Matt chuckled at Sammy's hyperactive actions. "It took a bit of convincing her to give us a shot."

"Somehow I actually believe you." Sammy shot Kat a wide grin. "Hey Kat? I have a small favor to ask you."

"Girl, your favors are never small."

"Ok you got me there, but it's really important."

Sighing, Kat debated for a moment. "Lay it on me and I'll do my best to help."

"Yippee!" Sammy slung an arm around Kat's shoulders and pointed towards a man in a dark suit over by the judge stands. "See that guy over there? The type who looks like he doesn't belong here. He's offered to double his donations this year if someone can break a sixteen second time."

"Double his donations?" The blonde question Kat's hyper friend.

"Meaning it would cover all vet costs for all twelve horses for the entire year!"

"Matt's not exactly horse savvy." Kat explained. "Yeah, it's a lot of money. More than I can fit in my brain without a calculator." She thumped a finger at her temple.

"Exactly, and with the help, we would be able to add another expansion and a cover to the arena. No more cancelling sessions due to rain or snow. Think of all the people we could help!" Sammy danced at the thought.

"So how can Kat help?" Still slightly confused, Matt shoved his hands in his pockets.

"The time to beat is 18.745, someone pulled that one off yesterday. But it's still nowhere near the sixteen seconds we need to beat."

"Three seconds can be the difference between first and fourth place." Kat explained to her blonde boyfriend. "Times are recorded in thousandths of a second. I don't know of anyone here that can beat sixteen yet. Even professionals don't always break seventeen."

"You can though." Sammy watched as Kat's eyes widened and sucked in a sharp breath. "You have in the past girl, you can do it again."

"Sammy!" Kat shook her head in disbelief. "That was before shit hit the fan. I don't even have a horse anymore!"

"You can borrow Rebel. We use the same size saddle and he knows you."

"I don't have the right clothes for it…"

"Your brother works wonders with that stuff right?"

"It's been years since I did barrels like that…"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You run them all the time in the barn arena on Rebel."

"At a lope yes. Not break-your-neck speeds!"

"You get three tries girl!"

Matt watched helplessly as the two girls argued back and forth, unable to get a word in.

"Why don't you run it Sammy?"

"I did yesterday and knocked down barrels all three times because I fucked up!" Sammy crossed her arms at her friend. "Admit it Kat, you're scared of crashing again."

"Well no shit!"

"You know what I think? You're too chicken shit to even try it."

Kat clenched her fists. "What did you say?"

Smirking, Sammy knew Kat was one taunt away from proving herself. "Cluck… cluck… cluck…"

"…Fine…"

Victorious, Sammy danced in place before giving the short girl a bone crushing hug of thanks. "I'll meet you by the registration booth." Confident, she took off leaving the duo standing by the bleachers.

"You alright?" The blond wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Peachy." Kat slipped an arm around Matt's waist. "She just knows how to push my buttons is all."

"Are you going to ride? You don't have to you know." He squeezed her lightly.

"Yeah, I have to." Wrapping both arms around Matt's waist, Kat concealed her face in his shirt, inhaling his cologne and letting the scent calm her nerves. "I already told her I would. What kind of friend would I be if I backed out now?"

Humming in agreement, the blonde held her tightly to him. "Anything I can do to help?"

Thinking a moment, Kat nodded and stepped away. "Can you find Ari? Tell him I've been challenged and I'm riding... Rebel."

"Challenged?" His eyes were packed with confusion. "And who's Rebel?"

"Ari can explain that." Reaching up, Kat pulled him down to her level by his shirt collar. "Kiss for good luck?"

Flashing a sexy smile, he cupped Kat's face with a hand and parted her lips with his own in an intensifying lip lock for good luck. "I'll be cheering from the stands."

"I'd hope so." Smiling, Kat headed towards her barn friend, head held high and a sense of grit in her unfaltering step.

"Shit." Dropping his head in his hands, Matt swore under his breath. "Ari's going to kill me for this." After watching Kat exchange handshakes with the suit wearing guy, he turned towards the picnic area in search of the other twin. Debating on how to tell Ari what happened with the least amount of pain induced, he decided to relay the message word for word and hope for the best.

"Hey Matt! Over here!" His brown haired roommate waved frantically from the hot dog booth, Sora and Ari standing with him.

Walking over, his hands shoved in his pockets, Matt shook his head when Sora offered him a hot dog. "No thanks."

"Hey where's Kat" Tai asked the blonde. "I thought you two were going to check out the auctions before we go on rides?"

"We got sidetracked…" Matt started to explain before speakers crackled to life and an announcement soared over the fair grounds.

 _"Attention ya'll! We got ourselves another rider attempting to beat the sixteen second barrel race time. Will she do it? Race to start in forty-five minutes folks! This one's a firecracker, one that I wouldn't wanna miss."_

"Matt?" Ari's voice had an underlying shaky tone to it. "Where's Kat?"

"We ran into Sammy, and she challenged Kat to ride." The blonde didn't have time to dodge the fist that flew at his face, the blow knocking him firmly on his ass.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop her?"

"Hey dude, calm down."

"Ari…." Sora tried to calm her boyfriend.

"Don't even Sora!" Ari spat out, narrowing his eyes at the blonde in the dirt. "She doesn't even have a horse." Something clicked in Ari's mind. "Sammy? Don't tell me… who is she riding Matt?"

"You alright man?" Reaching out, Tai waited for his friend to grab hold of his offered hand.

"Yeah, thanks dude." Grasping the brunette's wrist, Matt allowed himself to be hauled back on his feet, dusting sand off his jeans afterwards. "Sammy's letting Kat ride Rebel."

"Who's Rebel?" Sora pondered aloud as Ari sunk down into a folding chair.

"And who's Sammy?" Tai questioned.

"More importantly." The blonde wiped at the sting near his jaw. "Why did Kat tell me to ask you about being challenged?"

"Cluck… cluck… cluck." Ari ran his hands through his hair. "When Kat had a hard day with therapy, I'd basically call her a chicken and dare her to keep going. It never failed to rile her up and that's when she starting saying that phrase of hers."

"Phrase?" The athletic brunette looked confused.

"You may see me struggle, but you'll never see me quit." Ari reminded the trio. "It worked, and then Sammy challenged her to get back on a horse after she was cleared to ride again."

Suddenly, Matt understood his girlfriend's fiery and stubborn personality. "So every time she's challenged…"

Looking the blonde dead in the eye, Ari finished the thought. "… She dives in head first and proves the world wrong. Fuck the consequences." Sighing, he pushed off the chair. "Come on, I've got to find my senseless twin. And I'll introduce you guys to Sammy and Rebel."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Feel free to send me any questions that pop up. I love questions and other point of views!**

 **Part two coming soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **Review Please?**


	44. Challenged (part two)

**I'm sorry guys for taking forever to update. Explanation is at the bottom.**

 **Thanks for stopping by.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Challenged (part two)**

Shaking Sora's hand lose from his, Ari switched to walk next to the blonde as the four friends made their way over to the sandy, fenced in arena. "Sorry about the swing I took at ya."

"You're lucky he didn't swing back at you." Tai trailed off when Sora tugged at his sleeve. "Well it's the truth; he should have put Ari in the dirt."

"You can if you want to." Ari shrugged when Matt raised a brow at him. "Maybe Kat wouldn't be as pissed at me when she finds out?" He frowned when the blond shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not saving you from your sister."

"Shit." Ari ran his fingers through his hair as the arena and his twin came into view, her hands holding the rope attached to the four legged animal that was taller than she was. "She's conniving when she's pissed at me."

"Hey pretty boy." Running a brush over the horse's reddish coat, Kat soothed both Rebel and herself. "You're not going to make me look like a fool and eat dirt are ya boy?" Pressing her face to his hide, she breathed deep, letting the smell of horse cloud her mind and overpowering her nerves. "Ari's going to kill me, or worse."

"I'm debating on it." Ari watched as his sister's eyes snapped to his. "Don't…" He cut her off when she started to squeak out a reply, and he sighed. "This is all my fault isn't it?" Reaching out, he ran a hand over Rebel's shoulder. "I started the whole challenge thing that you can't seem to back away from."

Kat shrugged. "Possibly, but if you hadn't started it, I wouldn't be where I am now." She leaned into her twin when his arm wrapped around her, comforting her. "You're just as hard-headed as I am."

"That's the truth." Matt watched as both siblings turned at his voice. "If I'd known about the challenge thing, I would have used it to get you to give me a shot earlier." Seeing the unsettled nerves in Kat's face, the blond teased her in an attempt to lighten the mood. He flinched when Sora's elbow lightly found his ribs. "Hey."

"You're starting to sound like Tai."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with sounding like me. As long as Matt doesn't start acting like me."

Laughing, Kat handed her brother the rope before wrapping a hand around Matt's. "No one could pull off acting like you Tai."

"Because I'm one of a kind!"

"You mean one of the annoying kinds?" The blonde looked down when Kat tugged on his hand.

"Don't urge bushy on." Kat lightly scolded her boyfriend before frowning at the discoloration near his jaw. Reaching up, she lightly touched her fingers against the bruise. "What happened?"

"You're brother…. Oww!" The bushy brunette rubbed where Sora's elbow jabbed at him.

"He didn't react well after I told him you were riding." Matt explained while leaning down, allowing the shorter girl a better view of his face.

"Kat…" Ari instantly shut his lips when his sister flashed him a flame filled glare.

"Sorry Sora." Kat flashed the red head an apologetic smile. "Looks like Ari will be using the train for a while."

"You're grounding me from the car?"

Tai laughed. "Well you did ground Matt."

"Not helping Tai." Sora chided the brunette. "Don't worry about it Kat. The train runs fine." She shot the shorter girl a smile before her eyes roamed over the copper colored horse. "Is that Rebel? He's gorgeous."

"Don't give him too much praise." Sammy appeared next to the red head, saddle and other horse riding equipment in hand. "It'll go straight to his pretty head. I thought you were gonna go get changed girly." He eyes swept over Kat's shorts and pink tee shirt. "You can't ride in that." Sammy started tacking up Rebel, chuckling a little as he puffed up at the notion of going for a ride. "Oh no you don't pretty boy," Sammy gave her horse a light, playful smack to the shoulder. "A little work won't hurt you."

"Keys." Ari held out his hand for his twin to hand over the car keys. "I know you have a change of clothes in the trunk. Warm him up while I go get it." Keys in hand, Ari headed towards the car at a light jog.

"Warm up?" Matt caught Kat's eyes in a questioning glance.

"Just like sports." The shorter girl explained. "Making sure Rebel's stretched out before I work him hard, otherwise he'll get a cramp." Walking the few paces to the copper horse, Kat walked around him, a hand trailing over his hide as she double checked the straps and buckles holding the saddle on.

"You want a leg up?" Sammy interlaced her fingers for Kat to step into after she nodded; giving the shorter girl a lift as she swung up on Rebel's back and settled in.

Collecting the reins and relaxing her boots in the stirrups, Kat looked down at her friends, Matt's head now at thigh level. "Not so short now huh bushy?"

Tai laughed at her jab. "We'll see after you get of your high horse."

"Ha ha ha."

The four watched as Kat guided Rebel around the arena, first at a walk then a light jog, changing directions effortlessly, as if the horse was an extension of her body. Her body rocking with the motion as her lips softly spoke to the horse and her hand offered encouraging pats to his neck.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ari appeared from the car, leaning on the pipe rail fence after dropping the duffle bag to the dirt.

"It's like watching poetry in motion." Sora agreed with her boyfriend. "Or Tai with a soccer ball."

"You're not mad at me are you Ari?" Sammy asked.

"It was only a matter of time anyways." Ari shook his head as the speakers crackled to life overhead.

 _Attention folks. Our very own Kat will be attempting to break the sixteen second barrel race time and win double donations for the center in ten minutes. Ten minutes folks, grab your popcorn and head to the stands._

Ari handed his twin the duffle bag after she rode over and slid down Rebel's side. "Go change, Sammy and I'll look him over." He watched as she disappeared in the rental bathroom twenty feet away. "How's he looking Sammy?"

"Ready to go." Sammy took the liberty of walking her horse around to keep his legs from locking up.

"Better sissy." In brother mode, Ari looked over his sister when she reappeared next to Matt and changed into jeans. "Still wish you had a long sleeve to wear, just to be safe."

Rolling down the sleeves of his black button down, Matt shrugged out of his second shirt before handing it to his girlfriend. "Here, it might be a little big though."

"Are you sure?" Kat took the shirt from him.

"Better safe than sorry." The blonde watched as she slipped the oversized shirt on and laughed when she realized the item went all the way to her knees.

"Shorty."

"Stuff it bushy." Laughing, Kat tied the tail ends into a knot at the front, leaving the buttons undone and showing off the pink shirt underneath. "Thanks Matt." Reaching up, she brushed her lips against his cheek. "Outfit matches my boots now."

"You sure you want to do this?" Putting is hands on his twin's shoulders; Ari gave her one last chance to back out. "What if you fall?"

"I'll get right back on."

"And if you can't?"

Eyes flashing, Kat gave him a confident smirk. "Watch me." Grabbing a fistful of Rebel's mane, Kat stuck her toes in Ari's hands and, with his help, settled back in the saddle.

"We'll be in the stands sissy."

"Good luck."

"Thanks guys." Giving Rebel a slight nudge, Kat guided him back into the arena and stood behind the timer to wait. "You ready for this boy?" She gave him a pat when he turned his head to nudge at her boot with his nose as if to ask her if she really doubted him. "Yeah boy, we got this."

Sitting in the stands with his friends, Ari's brain wasn't properly computing anything around him. His eyes were glued to his sister's frame sitting atop an animal that was taller and ten times her size. Vaguely aware of the speakers making some sort of announcement overhead, his grip on Sora's hand tightened and his heart leaped in the back of his mouth when the buzzer sounded and Rebel pitched forward at Kat's encouragement and the pair headed for the first barrel. Watching as her hair came out of its brain to whip wildly in the wind as she rounded the first barrel and headed to the second, spinning around it easily before heading towards the final one. He heard a collective groan around him as the final barrel rocked and tipped over to land in the dirt on its side when her foot lightly nudged it. His eyes fell to the timer as Kat flashed under the scanner: 15.729 seconds.

"She did it!"

Sammy shook her head at Tai. "Knocked down barrels add a five second penalty. Putting her at a little over twenty seconds."

"She gets two more tries right?"

Ari nodded at the blonde as Kat had Rebel walking around the arena next to the fence to cool off while someone ran out to upright the barrel before they gave it another go. Barely registering when Sora wiggled her hand free and replaced it with her other one. He shot his red headed girlfriend a small smile when she told him to breathe. The buzzer sounded and he watched as his twin surged forward and rounded the first two barrels with ease. "Too fast." He mumbled under his breath as the pair curved the third barrel. "Don't fall… please don't let her fall." The barrels remained upright as Kat flew past the sensor and the timer flashed: 14.989 seconds. Those who were sitting in the stands leaped to their feet and a roar of amazement ran out over the crowd, the announcer repeating Kat's time overhead over and over in admiration. Ari sat cemented to the stands before his brain clicked into gear, rushing down the stairs; he vaulted over the arena fence as Rebel gave a halfhearted buck in celebration, Kat laughing as she patted his neck, her hair a wild mass of windblown tangles. "Are you stupid?" He grabbed Rebel, lest he throw his twin off as Kat swung a leg over, slid down and planted both boots firmly in the dirt. "Too fast Kat, damn near gave me a heart attack!" He crushed her to him in an emotional hug. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

 **Part three coming soon...**

* * *

I know I took forever to update guys, sorry about that. April wasn't a very nice month: Two different medical scares for me, and then complications. Spent my 10th year anniversary at the clinic trying to figure out what was going on and getting medications sorted out. Then one of my best friends got diagnosed with cancer so I've been spending a lot of time helping her out with her toddler. I promise part three won't take another month to update. I'm still slowly getting back into our trio's minds. Not easy when I haven't typed in almost a month.

 **Huge thank you's go out to everyone who checked in on me and to everyone who waited for this update!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave me a review?**


	45. Yeah… She's Gone

**Thanks for stopping by everyone!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Yeah… She's Gone**

"Hey dude, you hungry?"

Bored and lazily sprawled out on the couch with Namaiki, Sora's spotted housecat, flipping through the channels on the television; Tai turned his attention to the blond on the other side of the kitchen bar. "Is that a serious question?"

"Forgive me, master of the bottomless pit." Now closing the refrigerator door, Matt crossed his arms at his friend and roommate. "I retract my question. What sounds good?" He issued the brunette a smirk.

"Ramen…"

"No!"

"Well you asked what sounded good. I'm always up for ramen."

"We've had ramen twice this week, pick something else."

Pondering the thought, the brunette watched as a commercial for stir-fry played on the screen. "What about that new Mongolian place that opened up last month? I've heard nothing but good reviews about it on campus."

"Sounds good to me, I'll ask Sora if she wants to go." Meandering down the hallway, the blonde softly knocked on their final roommates' door. "Sora?" No answer, Matt knocked again. "Hey Sora?" Frowning at the lack of response, he turned the knob and peaked inside her room, his frown turning into an amused grin at the sight. "Hey Tai, come here."

Pushing off the couch, the leggy brunette started towards the hall. "What's up?"

The blonde cocked his head towards the door. "Look." And he opened the door wider.

Tai couldn't help but crack a grin at Sora's figure sprawled out on her stomach, taking over the entire bed completely and utterly knocked out and oblivious to the world. "Guess she wore herself out. Think we lost her?"

"Shit man, have you seen what she's been doing the past two days?"

"Duh! I live here too you know. This place has never been cleaner than it is now."

And that was the truth, over the past two days; Sora had outdone herself with spring cleaning. Declining offers of help from her two guys unless needing help moving heavier furniture or items she couldn't reach. Stating they would only get in her way. Baseboards and door frames were not only dusted but sanitized as well, closets organized by type and color, papers filed away in correct folders, winter related blankets and clothing washed, dried, folded and put away, bags of donations had been taken downstairs and around the corner to the center.

"Five bucks says she dreams about me first." Confident, Tai directed the wager towards the blonde.

"Yeah right man." Matt rolled his eyes. "As if."

Walking over, the brunette softly shook the red head. "Sora? Hey Sora." Not getting a response from the girl, Tai resorted to running a light hand over her back. "Hey sleepy, time to get up."

Sora mumbled something incoherently and rolled onto her side, facing away from the two boys.

"Aww just leave her be Tai." Stepping in the room, Matt grabbed a light blanket off the chair as Namaiki trotted in the room, jumped up on the bed and curled up next to Sora's torso. "She's completely knocked out." The blonde lightly covered the red head with the blanket.

"We'll just bring her back something I guess." Together, the two made to exit Sora's room when her mumble had them both turning back towards her.

"…Ma…"

"Hum?" Matt's ears perked up at the sound. "Looks like you lose man."

Sora reached for the spotted feline, bringing her closer and burying her face in the silky fur. "…maiki… Namaiki."

Matt's face fell. And Tai burst out laughing after he closed Sora's door behind them. "Looks like we both lost."

"Whatever man, let's go eat."

* * *

So I was working on the next Challenged installment when inspiration for this smacked me hard, and I didn't want to lose it. Credit goes to spring cleaning and my Magic Blueberry Muse. Thanks girl!

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Tell me what you think?**

 _Original Inspiration:_

*in reality, an hour later*  
Tai: *scratches the back of his head, confused* Think we lost her?  
Matt: ...yeah, she's gone.  
*Noct is sprawled on the bed taking over the bed for herself, completely knocked out*  
Noct: *mumbles*...Ma...  
Matt: *perks up* what?  
Noct: *unconsciously reaches for Matt to cuddle*...maiki... Namaiki...


	46. Challenged (part three)

**Thanks for stopping by everyone.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Challenged (part three)**

 _Hey are you ok? Where are you?_ Hitting send, Tai sent Sora the fifth text message in twenty minutes before closing the phone with a snap and letting out a frustrated sigh, throwing his head back against the couch. He quit trying to call her when he filled her voice box with messages, and resorted to texting the redhead. Sora was always quick to answer her phone unless she was in class.

"Still no answer man?" The blonde frowned when Tai shook his head.

"I'm getting worried." The brunette glanced at the clock. "It's after eleven now."

"She was meeting Ari hours ago." Matt did some quick mental math. "Maybe her phone is dead. Have you tried calling him?"

"I thought you did?"

"No… I don't have Ari's number."

"Neither do I." Tai thought a moment. "You have Kat's number though right? Try that one?"

The blonde dialed his girlfriend's number. "I don't know if she's going to answer… She may still be out of it." He closed his phone when the answering machine picked up. "No dice man."

Suddenly, Tai's phone started vibrating against the coffee table, the red head's photo popping up on the small screen. Snatching it off the table, the brunette hurriedly flipped it open and brought it up to his ear. "Sora! Where in the hell are you!"

"Easy there sonny, she's safe."

The brunette's eyes widened as his heart sank down to his knees. "Marty? What the fuck are you doing with Sora's phone?" Brown eyes met blue when Matt joined Tai by the couch, and the brunette put the call on speaker to allow the blonde to listen in.

"She's here at the bar sonny." Marty explained to the two. "Ya'll might wanna come pick 'er up though. I had to cut 'er off."

"What do you mean you had to cut her off?" Matt questioned Marty.

"She's drunk son. I ain't never seen 'er this bad." Marty continued. "Ya'll need to get down her afore the next fucker tries to take her home with him."

"Damnit!"

"Shit! We're on our way. Thanks Marty." Tai followed hurriedly behind the blond in stuffing his feet into his shoes, not bothering with either shoelaces or locking the door behind them as they ran for Marty's.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know Matt." Tai racked his brain for some sort of explanation. "But if Ari hurt her, I'll be returning the favor."

"Get in line man."

 **000**

After Marty cut her off and forcibly sat her by the end of the bar, Sora sipped on the water, her fingers playing with the condensation on the surface in front of her on the lacquered bar. Visibly drunk, eyes bloodshot and mouth in a hard thin line, she contemplated her love life and wondered why everything always went south with any guy she dated. Granted Ari's excuse wasn't something that she could have predicted, but she still wondered if something was wrong with her. Or maybe she received the wrong symbol. "Crest of love." She scoffed and let her forehead thump on the bar-top. "What a joke."

"Not this again." Slipping on the bar stool next to her, Tai looked disappointed at his longest friend. "Thought you got over that idea years ago."

"Go away Tai." She sighed as a blonde sat at her other side.

"He's not leaving and neither am I." Matt signaled Marty for a pair of sodas. "Something happened and I want to know what got you drunker than a skunk."

"Pink elephants on parade." The words came out slurred.

"You're not dumb Sora."

"Your usual flavored vodkas don't leave you smashed like this." Tai took in her disheveled state. "What shots were you shooting back?"

"And how many?"

"That guy she was seeing bought 'er shots of tequila." Setting two sodas and a fresh water down, Marty explained. "After he left, she had a beer or two before the fucker I had tossed ordered rum shots for 'er."

"And you let her drink all that? You know Sora and tequila doesn't mix well."

Marty shook his head at the blonde. "T'was the new girl that gave 'em to 'er. Not ta worry sonny, she won't be fucken up like that again."

"So where's Ari?" Tai treaded lightly after Marty headed to take care of a customer flagging him down.

She snorted. "Don't even mention his name." She reached for Matt's drink to sip on, water tastes funny when drunk. "I'm taking a vow of chastity." Eyes clashed over her head.

"Sora, what happened?"

"Pity sex happened Matt."

"I'll kill him!"

Mouth in a hard line, the blonde reached and pulled Sora's phone out of her back pocket, checking her battery life, which was almost full before dialing Ari's number and heading over to Marty to ask for another soda. "No it's not Sora… And you're going to be fucking thankful it's me calling and not Tai. He's livid and ready to kick your ass so start talking dude." He settled in at the other end of the bar.

Reaching over, Tai squeezed the red head's shoulder. "Talk to me."

She shrugged. "Nothing to say, we had sex and then he dumped me."

"There's more to it than that Sora."

She snorted at him then flinched when Matt's raised voice reached over from the other end of the bar. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"Sora?" Tai forced her to look at him. "He didn't hit you did he? If he did…" He trailed off when she shook her head. "Tell me what happened."

"Am I unlovable Tai?"

His grip on her tightened. "Where in the hell did you get that idea?" He dropped his face in her hair. "You are the most unselfish, caring and loveable person I know."

"Thanks Tai."

 _ ***Flashback***_

Pulling into Ari's driveway, Sora turned off the engine and wondered about the moving van and trailer parked in front on the street. Seeing Ari step out the door, she made her way up the walk and, looking at his tired expression, pulled him in for a comforting hug. "You ok? How's Kat?"

Ari shook his head. "The doc's are throwing words around like 'surgery' and 'torn tendons.' She was still out of it when they transferred her back home to see the doc that treated her last time."

"Oh Ari, I'm so sorry." Sora joined him on the couch. "I mean she killed it horseback riding, danced all night and then she re-injures her knee tripping over tools while changing a flat tire in the parking lot."

"Story of my life. Sammy dropped me off after Kat was transferred late last night." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been packing stuff all day. Thanks for bringing the car back; you want a water or anything?"

"No, I'm ok…" Her words trailed off when Ari raised her chin and softly kissed her. "Ari… What?"

"Please Sora?" His view was pleading. "I need you."

"Ok..."

Hours later, both fresh from a shower, Ari drove them to Marty's for a late dinner. Sharing a few shots over wings and cheese sticks before Ari dropped the final bomb. Kat was moving back in with their dad, and he was following his twin; as soon as both he and Sora were done with dinner.

"You're dumping me?"

"Sora, you know I care about you."

"Fuck her and dump her? Oh yeah that's real convincing Ari." Understanding went out the window; Sora was pissed at being played.

"Don't be like this…"

"Be like what Ari?"

"Sora…"

"Just leave, I'm done. I'm not some girl you can hang to dry Ari. Was that your plan all along?"

"Sora…"

"I said bye Ari." Getting up, Sora moved to the bar and flagged Marty for a beer. "I'll never understand how some guys think…"

 _ ***End Flashback***_

"So let me get this straight? You never made it past the couch?" Tai motioned for another pair of sodas; Sora was half sober by now. "The fucker didn't even have the decency to take you to an actual bed?!"

The brunette's outburst had her slightly smiling. "You're more upset because it was on the couch instead of his bed?"

"No, I'm pissed that he thinks he can fuck you and then dump you like that!"

"It was my mistake Tai. I'm the one who fell for it."

"You did use protection right?"

"Tai!"

"Sweet kami please tell me you did."

"It's not any of your business really."

" _Sora!"_

She sighed in defeat. "Yes Tai, I was safe." Her phone appeared in front of her. "Thanks Matt." Her gaze met the blonde's. "You ok?"

"Ari said he gave you a note from Kat?" He opened the note when she handed it to him and squinted at the unusually sloppy writing, reading Kat's words before carefully folding it and tucking the note in his pocket.

"What did she say man?"

"Not much, she's sorry she couldn't tell me bye in person and thanks for being an awesome boyfriend." The blonde stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Come on, Marty's trying to close up for the night."

Together the three roommates headed the short distance home, each guy steadying a still slightly drunk Sora when she started to weave left or right. Halfway there, Tai looked over at his two close friends, granted he had accepted to be Sammy's partner for last night's dance when she asked but, unlike Matt and Sora, he hadn't been emotionally invested in a relationship with either of the twins, other than the occasional, friendly tease here or there. Shutting the door behind them, Sora bid the two goodnight, and he watched her disappear behind her door. Turning he joined Matt on the couch noticing the short letter back in the blonde's hands.

"You alright dude?" He tried to get a look at the paper. "What else did Kat say?"

"The doctors don't know what to do other than prescribing stronger medications for her pain." Matt summarized Kat's note. "She's going to see a specialist for a second opinion and doesn't know when or if she'll be back."

"Damn." The brunette let out a whistle, before slinging a comforting arm around his best friend's shoulders in sympathy. "Sorry Matt. I'm open when you want to talk about it more."

"Thanks Tai."

"So what did Ari say over the phone?" Getting up, Tai grabbed two cold beers from the fridge, and handed one to the blonde.

Sipping his drink, Matt shrugged. "Not much at all really." The blonde's eyes flashed for a moment. "He mostly made excuses and hung up on me when I probed for more answers. I told him he's a dead man if he ever comes back around here."

Tai took a swig. "I call first dibs."

* * *

 **Done, and that's how the twins left my friends. Anyone else want to strangle Ari right about now? I know I do.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review please?**


	47. What did you do Ari?

**Happy Friday Everyone!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **What did you do Ari?**

"I don't see how they expect you to eat this stuff." Spork in hand, Sammy poked at the mess the hospital cafeteria called food.

Ari appeared in the doorway. "Yeah, well she better eat it, they won't give you any more pain meds until you put something in your stomach sissy."

"Bubby!" Kat's face spun to look at her twin. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay and finish out the semester?"

"Yeah, well." He fiddled nervously with the strap on Kat's duffle bag over his shoulder. "I changed my mind and besides, I thought you might want better clothes than a hospital gown?"

Kat watched as her brother fiddled with the strap and avoided eye contact with her. Something was definitely up with him. "Ari? Did something happen?"

"Sora and I broke up."

"Because of me?"

Ari finally met his sister's eyes. "No, I'm the one who messed up."

Sliding towards the door, Sammy decided to let the two siblings duke it out without her there. "I'm gonna go get a turkey club… You want one Kat?"

"Throw some bacon on it would you?" Kat waved a thank you at her friend before turning all of her attention to her twin. "What did you do Ari?"

"I had a few drinks before I told Sora I was leaving…"

"You didn't!" Mentally Kat smacked a hand to her face at the idiocy of her brother. "Tequila?" She looked at his shamed expression. "You had sex with her too didn't you?"

"Kat…"

"You did didn't you!"

"…Yeah…"

"Ari! How stupid could you be? Those are our friends! Hell my first boyfriend! And now you go and screw the one chick you DON'T need to! And then ditch her in the _same day_? You do realize who Sora lives with right? Two guys who are practically sex-on-legs _and_ they both love her beyond friendship!"

"Fuck." Running his hands through his hair, Ari cursed the tequila. "I'm royally screwed."

Kat snorted. "No shit idiot. You're going to apologize to Sora. She's gold Ari, I can't believe you. Why?"

"…I wasn't thinking…"

"That's your excuse? Obviously you weren't thinking idiot." Pulling her phone off the table next to her bed, Kat started typing: _Hey chicky, I realize you're probably pissed off and twenty kinds of annoyed with my idiot brother right now. But I wanted to apologize, he was supposed to be staying and finishing up the semester. Obviously that's not happening now. Sorry girl. Sending hugs._ "Did you even apologize to her Ari?"

"She didn't give me the chance…"

"I don't blame her."

"And you dumped Matt over a scribbled note, so I don't see how you're any better."

Kat's eyes flashed red and her voice lowered to a deadly note. "You wanna try that again?" On fire now, Kat tore into her twin. "There's a difference! I asked Matt not to hang around waiting on me to return. I don't even know if I'll be able to go back now. You know what the doctors told me this morning? More pills, more surgery, more physical therapy- all because my dumbass tripped over a goddamn tire iron in the fucking parking lot!"

"Kat…"

"You know what they also told me Ari? No more riding! No More Fucking Riding Horses!" Sobbing with anger at her twin and her favorite sport now beyond her reach, Kat finished her rant. "My dreams at going pro are gone! And then you go and pull this shit with some of the best friends we've ever had!"

"What's going on in here?" Standing in the doorway, sandwiches in hand, Sammy looked from one twin to the other.

"Ari here pulled the classic fuck her and dump her routine."

"You didn't!" Sammy looked at Ari shocked. "You do realize Tai's going to murder your ass if you so much as step a single toe over there again right?"

Ari threw his hands up in the air. "Gah! I said I wasn't thinking."

"Then you need to call her and hope she lets you explain yourself." Walking over, Sammy handed Kat her sandwich.

"She's ignoring my phone calls…"

"I don't blame her." Sammy tossed him her phone. "Call her and beg for forgiveness Ari. Or you just might screw your sister over they best guy she's ever had too."

"Fuck, I didn't think about that."

"Obviously."

"Oh and Ari…" Kat unwrapped her sandwich and took a small bite.

Looking over at his twin, Ari swallowed thickly when he saw that conniving smirk played across his sister's lips.

"Give me my car keys, and I hope you have enough saved up to pay for your own college classes from now on."

"Kat…."

"We'll talk about it again once Sora forgives you… If she forgives you that is…" Taking the car keys from her twin, Kat bit into her lunch again before waving her brother off. "I love you bubby. But right now, I really don't like you."

* * *

 **Yikes! Talk about a verbal lashing. I guess Ari really wasn't too intelligent here. He really is a decent guy; just let his feelings get in the way of good judgement.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Tell me what you think?**


	48. Promises

**Hey everyone, I suggest that you go and re-read 'Follow Your Heart' before reading this update as it takes place immediately afterwards.**

 **Thanks for stopping by!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Promises**

Arms wrapped around his love, he stared at the sleeping redhead in his arms. Tucked up against his chest, and arm wound over his waist while his wrapped around her upper frame, a thumb leisurely stroking the soft skin of her upper arm while the other hand softly ran over her hair. He smiled as she buried her face in his chest, sleepy sounds gave way to those soft murmurs Sora only did as she was waking. Kissing the top of her head, his soft touches became firmer in an effort to wake her. "Sora? Hey time to get up, it's after seven."

"But I'm comfortable…"

Laughing, he kissed her head again. "Yeah well, I'm hungry and I know you haven't eaten since breakfast so… up."

Running a hand over her eyes Sora rolled over on her back, glaring a little at her boyfriend, her eyes still a little red and puffy from crying earlier. "Kiss?" Reaching a hand to settle on his face, she rose up and met him halfway, eyes closed as warm lips glided against the other's, soft, sweet and loving.

One arm still under and wrapped around Sora's shoulders, her reached into his jean pocket with the other and pulled out a small, black box. Setting it on Sora's bed behind him out of her sight, he casually flipped the lid open and slid the object free of it casing. Cracking an eye open, he found her left hand where she rested it on his hip and, ever so slowly, slid that round object up her third finger to rest at the base.

Surprised, Sora broke the exchange and raised her hand to stare at the simple ring adoring her left hand. "Wha…" Her eyes flew to his as his hand ran up her arm to grasp around her fingers. "You're not…"

"No. I'm not proposing…" He brought her hand to lie over his heart, the organ pounding, letting her feel how nervous he was in this moment and time. "You're not ready for that, and I still have plenty to prove before I can even think about it but…" His fingers wiped at the water falling from her eyes. "After everything that has happened over these past four years… Torrance and then Ari… And everything we've been through since we were just kids out to save the world. I couldn't think of anything better to prove to you… to promise to you… that I'll _always_ be here for you. _No matter what happens_. I love you." He tried to keep the tears from staining her face, failing miserably when they fell faster than he fingers could keep up with. Giving up, he let his forehead rest against hers. "I hate seeing you cry…"

"Happy tears." Hoping her words comforted him, Sora ran her ringed hand over to lightly cup her boyfriend's face. "Love you too. When did you get this?"

"The moment I realized I couldn't leave you behind." Lips met once more in a soft dance of promise filled love and devotion. Soft lips slid over slightly rougher ones, neither fighting for dominance, settling to love equally. He broke the kiss first. "Go shower." Fingers ran over her cheek lightly in a love filled gesture. "I'll take you out to eat after ok?"

"Mmm…Join me?"

Hand in hand, the two made their way to the bathroom, hands turning knobs and pulling clothing off the other and kisses and teasing touches were snuck in between articles of cotton falling to the floor. Stepping into the warm water, Sora gathered shampoo in the palm of her hand and slowly worked a rich lather in her boyfriend's locks. Her fingernails lightly scraping his scalp, she stared at that circle of rose-gold decorating her finger, before she rinsed his hair and he reached for her bottle of shampoo and returned the favor.

His hands slid through her shoulder length tresses. "Your hair's gotten longer." He murmured against her skin as his hands gathered the damp strands away from her face and into a tail.

"I need to get it trimmed…"

"Don't you dare." His hand tugged on her hair in a slight reprimand of the notion while his other slid around to capture her waist, bringing her naked flesh flush with his. "I love it like this." His lips skimmed over skin to suckle below her ear.

"Oh…"

He smirked as Sora's hand twisted in his damp hair, her nails teasingly scraping against his scalp. Tightening his hold on her as her knees faltered.

"Damn you…" Wiggling her arm free, she brought both hands up to cup his face, bringing her lips to meet his, mouths parting at his whispers of agreement.

"Mmm… Sora." He pushed her hand away when she reached down to grasp him. Guiding her arms to link behind his neck, he trailed a hand down her slick skin to bring pleasure to her. "Let me love you first."

"…Taichi…"

* * *

 ***Peaks around the corner nervously***

Sorato fans please don't hate me. Even I didn't know who stayed and who left when I first wrote the 'ending' to this fic. I based it off what all my readers had to say. So I'm going to wrap this one up at 50 chapter's. So if you have ANY questions left, now is the time to share. I still have a few things to wrap up too.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Tell me what you think?**


	49. Tag! You're it!

**Thanks for stopping by!**

 **Enjoy a cute little short one!**

* * *

 **Tag! You're it!**

"Matt!"

"Shut the door!"

"Hurry!"

Hardly having the time to react, the blond quickly nudged the front door closed with a foot before a blur knocked into him, circled around and hid between jean clad legs and the door. "What the hell?" Blue eyes went from his two roommates tumbling over each other in the hallway, to the soaking wet mass attempting to claw her way up the back of his leg, fur that was once white, now a bright purple covered in random black spots. "Ow! Namaiki! Retract the claws!" Dropping shopping bags and keys, Matt reached around and pried the feline's claws from denim and hoisting her in front of him at arm's length to get a decent look at the oddly colored housecat. "What did those two do you girl?"

Meow! Yellow eyes pleaded at the blonde for help.

"It's whitening shampoo. She fell asleep in Tai's gym bag again." Sora explained from her spot against the wall near the hallway. "Right in the middle of three days of sweaty practice clothes. She smelled something awful."

"Dude."

"Yeah…yeah… I know." The brunette busied himself by mopping up the mess made by the sopping wet cat with a towel and his foot before dropping another towel over the squirming wet mass in the blonde's hands. "Tag you're it."

"What! Oh no you don't. Your mess so you clean it."

"I'm already late for practice." Picking up his bag, Tai reached for keys and slipped through the doorway. "Have fun guys!" The sing song voice floated through the crack before the door shut.

* * *

So I lied guys, there's more than two chapters left. And for anyone who's interested, I have a folder full of scenes that either didn't work out, fizzles or I changed my mind on. So I figured I'd do a 'Deleted Scenes' to dump those in once I've grammar checked them. Keep an eye out for it or add me to your alerts.

Kudos go out to _NoctIsFishing_ for her awesomeness. If you haven't checked out her fics, you really should! She's amazing with details!

 **Thanks for reading!**


	50. Memories and Surprises

**Gasp! Yes yes, I know I disappeared for the longest time. I'm sorry! Maybe this will make up for it?**

 **As always, thanks for stopping by!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Memories and Surprises**

The last of the bags, organized like a game of Tetris stacked together, the doors were closed and hands wiped imaginary dust off on jeans. One last glance around, hugs were exchanged, wishes of good luck and goodbyes given before a slim figure slipped behind the wheel. Fingers tapped on a phone screen, setting up music and GPS for the road, before clicking the seatbelt in place and settling the gear shift in reverse. Pulling onto the road, eyes watched the rearview mirror and a hand slipped out the open window to return the two figures waving goodbye in the driveway. Blinking back unshed tears, a smile appeared.

"Last semester! Time to finish what I started. I got this."

Thirty minutes into a five hour drive, memories of the previous years came to mind.

"Thanks for coming along with me." Slim but calloused fingers closed the gold trunk, enclosing the gear safely inside. "I know it's not a traditional date like your movie idea was…."

"And I enjoyed every moment of it." The taller blonde interrupted Kat before she spiraled downwards. "I learned a lot and had fun. Well mostly…"

Kat slapped a hand over her mouth as a snort escaped before reaching up and pulling bits of hay out of Matt's hair. "The sight of you getting bowled over by hay bales will forever be etched in my mind. I guess I should have told you to grab from the top and not the middle?"

"That would have been helpful yes." Fingers looped through her belt loops to pull Kat closer as Matt nuzzled the light brown curls, going in for a light kiss and only stopping when hands came up to cover his mouth. Leaving him blinking both eyes in surprise at the shorter girl.

"I'm all sweaty, covered in horsehair, arena dirt and just all around gross." She watched as amusement danced in those blue eyes. "What?"

Pulling his face free, Matt tugged her closer. "Ask me if I care." And sweet lips softly pressed to hers, coaxing soft pink lips to react and return the favor as arms wrapped around his neck. The two parted after a moment or two and the blonde rested his brow against hers. "Are you ready to go then? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Me too. There's a little café up the road I usually go to. Wanna try it?"

"Are they any good?"

"It's only the best burgers in town."

"Then lead the way." Noticing a more than normal limp as Kat rounded towards the driver's side, Matt frowned in concern. "Need me to drive? How's the leg?"

"A little sore, but I can still drive." Glancing over her shoulder, blue eyes clashed together and Kat noticed the unease in his. "I'll tell you if it gets any worse, promise." That seemed to settle the blonde and he quickly came forward to close the door after Kat settled in the seat. She giggled a little as he rounded the beat up car, closed the passenger side door and buckled in.

"What?"

"You're still scared of Ari aren't you?"

"He did make me swear…"

"I promise to protect you from my overprotective twin." She snorted at the look of disbelief he sent her way; a look of what can a short little thing like you do. "I just handled a thousand pound animal with four legs, I think I can handle my brother."

Dinner turned out to be delicious, plates of thick beef between buns, dripping with toppings, grease and cheese. The two shared an overflowing basket of crispy, salted to perfection fries and two milkshakes crowded on the tiny diner-style table next to the window. The stunning view completed the semi-romantic dinner, as the two watched the last of the sun's rays darken the sky with hints of pinks, purples and navy as they talked and discussed the events from last week's charity festival.

"I'll never forget when Sammy asked Tai to the dance after you ran those barrels!"

Kat laughed and dunked a fry into her milkshake. "The look on his face! Even after she said it wasn't an invitation for a date."

"Think she didn't want him to feel left out?"

"Guess so. I mean, Ari had Sora, you and I were together, and Sammy's boy-toy couldn't make it."

"Boy-toy? Not boyfriend?"

"Sammy is waiting for Ari. She has for years now, hasn't dated since she set her sights on him, just a random fling here and there."

"Does he know?"

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to tell him now that he's dating Sora."

"Good point." Matt scraped up the last of the ketchup with a final fry and sighed in bliss. "You were right; this place really does have the best burgers." He pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't tell Marty I said that."

"You're secret's safe with me." Giggling, Kat balanced now empty paper baskets on top of each other, the blonde standing to help toss the trash in the bin. "It's pretty late. Ready to head home?"

Together, the duo settled in Kat's beat up car for the hour drive home. Belts clicked and the radio softly playing in the background, the shorter girl slid the shaft in gear, cut the wheel and slowly pulled forward only to stop a few feet later when a distinctive 'pop-shatter' was heard and the sound of a tire dragging in the dirt lot followed.

"That doesn't sound good." Matt unclicked the seatbelt and opened the door. "Think it's a flat tire?"

"I hope so." Flicking on a flashlight she fished out of the glovebox, Kat joined her boyfriend in circling the car, only to stop at the sight of the front passenger tire. "Well hell!"

Matt stared at the tire's awkward angle. "What happened?" He reached over to hold the flashlight as Kat stretched a hand behind the tire to feel around.

"Think the tie rod popped off."

"The what?" Confused, the blond asked.

Sliding under the car, Kat accessed the damage. "The metal rod that turns the tires. Can you angle the flashlight lower? Thanks!"

"Can you fix it?" Grasping the hand held out to him, Matt pulled his girl to her feet when she scooted out from under the car a few moments later.

"Yes and no. It's an older car, so things break." Opening her other hand, Kat showed him a piece of rusted, broken steel. "I can fix the outer rod easy, but the inner rod broke off see? That's beyond my ability to fix."

"So now what?"

"Well, since all the repair shops are closed until the morning." Blue eyes met the blonde's and a smirk crossed her lips. "Looks like we're getting a hotel room for the night."

Matt smacked a hand to his face. "Your brother really IS going to kill me now."

Pulling into a gas station, Kat stretched and headed inside to relieve her screaming bladder. Grabbing a caffeinated soda and a bag of chips for lunch, she headed to the cashier to pay and top off the gas tank. Pulling the nozzle free and clicking the gas cap back in place, Kat slid a hand over the baby blue fiberglass. This was a good little hatchback, but there were days she missed that twenty-two year old, solid steel car. Gas guzzler, dings, dents and all, repairs both that she fixed and those that were beyond her knowledge. Reaching up, she fondly patted the roof that was taller than her. "Let's not let a deer smack into you like the last car shall we?" Cracking open the sugared drink, she pulled the newer car back on the highway and picked up the memory right where she left off.

"They really only had one bed? No doubles?"

"This was the last room they had." Matt watched as Kat hobbled over to the table and set her duffle bag on top. "Unless you'd rather sleep in the car?"

Kat rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Thought we were both responsible adults?"

Matt watched as she dug through the bag, leaning heavily against the table and caught one of Ari's spare shirts she tossed his way. "No shorts in there?"

"No, just a shirt."

"So I'm supposed to sleep in…"

Kat looked at him. "I have a brother who eats breakfast in boxer shorts." An eyebrow was raised. "Trust me, you sleeping in boxers and a tee won't bother me."

The blonde chuckled. "How's the leg? You wanna shower first?"

Pulling a bottle of painkillers out and popping off the top, Kat shook her head and tipped two pills in her hand. "You go first; I'm going to soak after I shower."

"You sure?"

Nodding, she chased the tablets down with water. "I'm always sore after I ride remember?"

An hour later, Kat half watched a late night drama on the television at the foot of the bed, clad in a spare shirt any boy-shorts while her blonde boyfriend massaged hotel lotion into her sore legs. "God that feels good. " Dropping her head on the mattress, she moaned out of pure bliss. "I swear your hands are magic or something."

The complement earned an amused chuckle from the blonde. Pulling the blankets down, he tugged his girlfriend to the head of the bed. "C'mon, it's late and we have a car to see to in the morning." Wrapping arms around the shorter girl, Matt buried his nose in her clean hair. "This ok?"

"Perfect." Sleepily, she snuggled closer. "Night Matt."

"Night Kat."

Pulling into the campus parking lot, Kat parked the hatchback, got out and stretched. Reaching over the seat, she grabbed a file folder for the semester and followed the crowd to retrieve her dorm number and other random paperwork for the semester. Looking up the hill a ways, a smile spread over her face and she bounded towards the trio standing by the registration tables. There was no way anyone could miss that head of hair. "Oi! Bushy!" Her voice carried out over the racket of the crowd.

Three heads snapped in her direction, eyes widening at the short girl sprinting, yes sprinting, up the walkway and the lack of a limp in her step.

"Kat!?"

Skidding to a stop in front of the trio, Kat flashed teeth in a dazzling smile. "Surprise! Did ya miss me?"

* * *

Amazing how ideas come easier after vacation and hanging out with a 'magic blueberry muse!' LOL Sorry for the delay again. I hope this was worth the wait.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Let me know what you think?**


	51. The Feeling is Mutual

Welcome Welcome to all that have favorited and followed since I updated last. I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Hey everyone sorry this took forever. **I'm NOT abandoning this fic!** Promise! Just had a lack of ideas recently and no desire to write.

 ***Warning: mild sexy-time***

I give you: short, sweet, slightly smutty and funny.

Thanks for stopping by!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Feeling is Mutual**

Phone in hand and stretched out, stomach down, diagonally across the bed with her feet up in the air, Sora bit her bottom lip and let out a small whimper as her eyes twitched back and forth across the phone screen. Lost in the words, she jumped slightly when a pair of earnest lips touched skin below her ear and tendrils of hair brushed against her face, partially shielding her view. "Mmm… Hi."

"Hi yourself." A warm hand curved over the redhead's back and rested near her hip. "Reading anything interesting?" Blue eyes turned to the screen and briefly skimmed over the contents before smirking. "Something you want to try love?" Amusement covered Matt's face as a fierce blush quickly spread over Sora's face and she buried her face in the comforter.

"Oh my God, no!"

"Then why are you reading…. Mumpft!"

Utterly mortified, Sora quickly covered her boyfriend's mouth before he could finish. "Don't even say it!"

Kissing her palm lightly, Matt pulled his face away from the makeshift gag. "Then…?"

"I was reading other stuff and….." She twiddled her fingers and tried to smooth out a wrinkle in the bed. "Well, one link became another and then another and I got curious." She paused when he chuckled. "So happy you find it funny."

"Not funny, adorable." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You want to finish reading?" The thumb on her hip made slow circles over her shirt as Matt watched her attempt to make a decision. "You do know you can always ask if you want to try something new right?"

"I know, maybe someday. You really don't mind if I finish this? What are you going to do?"

Propping himself up on an elbow, Matt pressed a light kiss to Sora's cheek. "Don't worry…" Another kiss, this time to her neck. "I'm sure I…" Another light kiss on the red head's shoulder. "Can figure something out…"

Smiling and turning back to the phone, Sora attempted to concentrate on the words while her boyfriend continued to pepper light kisses over any exposed skin he could reach. Three sentences in, she gasped as Matt's hand went from her hip, over the swell of a curve, and shyly touched the skin just under her shorts. "Matt…"

"Sorry love, am I distracting you?"

That comment earned him a glare. "You are terrible."

"I am?"

"Yes, I can't concentrate when you do that."

"It's a good thing you're not studying then."

"You're so mean…" Giving up, Sora's face fell into the bed as teasing fingers slid upwards and slightly under fabric. "Matt….." Giving up, she clutched the phone tighter as both lips and fingers continued to tease skin. "You're lucky I love you."

 _ **Beep**_. An automated, female voice cut through the room and the couple froze. " _You should know the feeling is mutual_." _**Beep**_.

"What the?"

Turning her phone in hand, Sora glanced at the device, taking in the white screen and colorful dots dancing around words next to a microphone icon before bursting into uncontrolled laughter.

Groaning, the blond moved to sit at the foot of the bed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Well hell!" He glared at the female in the middle of the bed, clutching her stomach and laughing at his pain. "Why?"

"I'm sorry..." She gasped out between giggles. "I must of…" More laughter. "Must have… hit a button…"

"Ya think!" Grumbling, he pushed off the bed and opened the bedroom door. "I need a shower…. A _cold_ shower."

Hearing peals of amusement through Sora's open bedroom door, Tai furrowed his brow at the sight of his defeated best-guy-friend as he made his way through the doorway. "What's going on man?"

"Matt!" More laughing from the redhead's room. "I said….I'm sorry!"

"Matt?" Concerned Tai waited for an answer. "You ok?"

"Mood completely ruined!"

Now the brunette was completely confused. "What?"

"Her phone went off…"

"Her phone?"

"Yeah dude, right in the middle…"

Brown eyes widened and jaw dropped as puzzle pieces slotted together and Tai broke into laughter. "That's hilarious…"

Blue eyes narrowed and lips pulled tight. "Dude…."

"Oh man…. You got…" Tai 'tripod-ed', bent at the waist, bracing hands on his knees as fits of snickers escaped.

"Don't even…"

"…Cock-blocked by a phone!" Now gasping for air, Tai pulled his phone from his pocket. "This I gotta share!"

Two voices rose in unison, the combined pitch nearly shattering the apartment windows. " _ **Taichi**_ **!** _ **No**_ **!** "

* * *

Hope this made you laugh. Sorry Matt, I couldn't help myself.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Tell me what you think?**


	52. My Favorite Human

**Hey so I know it's been forever. I'd say it's been a lack of inspiration but honestly, it's been a lack of reviewers the last several chapters. But I do have something for those of y'all that have stuck with me. Thank you!**

 **Thanks for stopping by!**

* * *

 **My Favorite Human**

So, a lot has changed in my life in the past year or so. Now, don't ask me how things were before I started living the cushy life, those days are best left to the imagination. But know this, I had all the dirty cardboard boxes I wanted, the entire world was mine to explore, but I still lacked all the love and care I've become spoiled with since then. And you know what; I wouldn't trade in my new life now no matter how much catnip you tried to bribe me with.

First off, let me explain something _very_ important, humans are easier to train than you think. And no, not the sit-stay-wait training that dogs fall for. (Don't even get me started on that topic. I hate dogs with a passion) But the crinkle of plastic in the food room means cheese, cheese is yummy, and if I reach up and meow softly, Fluffy will sneak me a few pieces when Love isn't looking.

Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce you to my humans or their names as I refer to them. Fluffy is just that, always warmest spot in the house, although he does snore loudly on occasion and spends more time fluffing up his hair than is needed. I personally could get his hair to smooth out with a few licks if he'd sit still long enough to let me. But he sneaks me treats and plays ball so he's not all that bad. Just stay away from the 'big window' (for some reason my humans call it a television?) he'll get mad and tell me to get down. Ha!

And then there's Mama or is it Yama? I mean, my hearing is excellent despite my less than stellar vision, but so many human words sound the same. Anyways, Mama is my favorite person to cuddle with. He's usually the second one up in the mornings. (Why do humans get up early anyways? The best playtimes are in the dark. ) If I rub against Mama's legs and meow loudly enough when Love's in the shower (again why?) he'll crack open the bag of those dried fishy snacks I love. He calls me 'pretty girl' and mostly lets me do whatever I want, with the exception of touching those oddly-shaped objects that make way too much noise when he messes with the weird strings attached. I thought strings were meant to be played with and supposed to be quiet?

Now don't get me wrong, I really like both guys but my human ~my favorite human~ I call her Love, mostly because I love everything about her. To be honest, when Fluffy and Mama bailed me out of that smelly place where I stayed behind bars most of the day, I excessively meowed my displeasure the entire walk here. And don't even get me started on the cardboard box the humans tried to put me in, I have a thing against small containers that I can't see out of. I didn't know they lived with Love. I don't think I've ever purred so much in my life when Mama put me in Love's hands that day. She was the only thing that got me through all those days in that smelly place. She is, by far my favorite human.

 **Pop! Ting…ting…ting…ting…**

Whoops, excuse me, but dinner's calling. Wonder what on the menu tonight? Tuna…? Chicken…? Oh I hope it's liver!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know it's a little different.**

 **Love it? Hate it? should I write more like this or no?**

 **Tell me what you think?**


	53. A Crumb Trail

**Happy Holidays!**

 **It's short but cute.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Crumb Trail**

"What the?" Setting down shopping bags and closing the door, Sora sighed and eyed the floor. "Matt."

Living with roommates can sometimes be a chore in itself. Sure Tai sometimes forgot to wash dishes after using them, more so his two in the morning snacks of which he couldn't remember when asked about. A few dishes in the sink were manageable. Now Matt on the other hand…

Eyeing the trail of articles lining the floor from front door to bathroom door, the red head paused in thought hands perched on her hips. "A crumb trail? Seriously?"

Moving forward, she collected the articles one at a time. A sock in the entryway. Another next to the coffee table. A shirt hanging by only a cuff on the armrest of the sofa. The matching undershirt a foot behind said sofa. A belt next, followed by a pair of jeans in the hallway. And, last but not least, a pair of boxers right outside of the bathroom door.

Sora froze for a moment, kneeling with a hand reached out towards the last item. Wondering if picking that up was crossing some sort of roommate boundaries when the bathroom door swung open…

And came face to…well… hips clad only in a towel, her nose merely inches away.

"Sora! I… um… you see…"

Blushing furiously, she snatched up the boxers before shoving the entire pile of clothing at its blonde owner, turning and disappearing behind her bedroom door.

A deep shade of crimson covering his own face, Matt stared at her closed door before looking down at the mass in his hands. "Well fuck!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave me a review?**


End file.
